14 Years, 9 Months
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: Starfire's pregnant with Robin's baby and when she goes to tell him, Starfire catches him cheating on her! Depressed from her discovery, she runs away. After 14 Years and 9 Months, what will happen when they meet again? Will Robin find out that he has a kid? R&R STARROB ALL THE WAY BABY! Half AU! Slight BBxRae, CyxBee Warning: Typos! Sorry guys! Wrote this a LONG time ago!
1. Prologue

**14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue!**

**HEY! It's RobinxStarfireLuvr! Back, ready to give you an awesome story! Oh my gosh! It is SO good to be back and writing Robin and Starfire stories. I had this idea FOREVER, well, technically, for 3 years, but still! HAHA! And I can't wait to share it with all of you guys out there who I think will love to read this! Flames ARE allowed, but please be nice with me. I KNOW I might have grammar errors and I'm not the best writer, but don't go all U SUCK on me. Everyone who read my story KNOWS I have grammar errors, so I DO reread it, but if I missed one again in reediting, I'm sorry!**** Just let it fly ok? A Couple of years ago, you might've heard something LIKE this title in another story or even heard some parts of it. Well, cause my friends were trying to make it, but then they backed out. So now I'm going to! Here's the story! And Please Review! Here's the Disclaimer, Dedication, and NO summary, Sorry. It's kinda secretly! Hello! My summary in the front wasn't even informative!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never gone even to the writers!!!!! They wouldn't have even gone to my mind!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months. That is how my idea of this story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time I thought of this! 3 years ago! And I would like to dedicate this to my friend Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Rane is my BFFL:D**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

It was a normal winter day at Titans Tower. Everything was as normal as always. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing videos and Beast Boy was frustrated because he was losing to Cyborg…. After 5 times….. Quiet Raven was reading a biography on Edgar Allan Poe. She is still quite flabbergasted that he married his 13 year old cousin when he was already 27! THAT"S SOOOO gross! **(AN: That is true! You can even look it up! I was like thats really gross...)**

The bubbly Starfire had some extraordinary news. Too excited to even sit. 2 weeks ago, Robin and her went… ahem…. A little too far in their relationship….. And she is now pregnant! Amazingly, in those 2 weeks, no one seems to notice her excess vomiting or her crazy habits. It was kind of like Starfire was normal, till she got blue on her test. She squealed in delight. She just couldn't wait to tell Robin! She flew at the speed of light to Robin's room. She was about to knock on the door, until she heard a girl's voice.

"Robin….. Do you really believe we can be together?" She asked with a worried tone in her sweet voice. Starfire gasped.

'_Be together? Robin's with another girl?'_ Starfire thought.

"Yes, we can, Whitney. We have to. I really like you and even if the team doesn't like you, I don't care. I do. I want you to be with me forever. I can't live without you." Robin spoke with soft sincerity in his voice. A watery tear rolled down Starfire's soft face.

'_Robin has never spoken to me that way….. I suppose, he truly does love her with all his heart. Truthfully, he has only said like, but with his heart, it must be beating for her. For her love.'_ Starfire thought. She quietly began to walk away, as she descended down the hallway to the corridors of her room.

Though Starfire did not want to do this, she felt as though she must. She could not stay in the Tower any longer. If she sees Robin with that _Whitney_, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She began to pack all her belongings. She started with her clothes, but she then began to think_, 'Could I still be a superhero if I left the Teen Titans? No. Then, when I have done the rescuing, they would know it was me. They would find me. I must be a regular person.'_

She then unpacked all her uniforms and began to pack all her normal clothes she bought at the mall with Raven and Robin. She put on a white off the shoulder top with rhinestones that made a cursive lettering of the word "DKNY" that scrunched at the bottom and a white jacket that felt like a light snow jacket around her body, but the sleeves were like a sweater. She had a faux white fur collar as well. She then put on a pair of Anchor Blue hip-huggers. She slipped on a pair of tan Uggs that Cyborg bought her for her birthday. Starfire then tucked in her jeans into her boots and continued to pack the rest of her belongings into her light purple, rolling suitcase.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was dismal and pale. But then she noticed something. Her hair. Her hair was bright ruby red. Everyone would know in five seconds flat that she was Starfire. And her eyes didn't help much. Red hair, green eyes. Dead on, fans and cameras magnet. She had to do something about it. Starfire then tucked her hair into a white beanie when she saw it, it looked perfectly fine. She then thought about it, _'I believe that me eyes are quite normal. There shall be no logical reason to have to fix that. Truthfully, I do not know a way TO fix my green orbs.'_

She must tell someone not to worry them. She could only think of one person who she could trust more than anyone in the Tower, besides Robin, but she could not really trust him right now. She felt as though, somehow, Robin has betrayed her and cheated on her. She walked quietly and knocked on the door that read, "RAVEN" on the front in black bold capped letter. The purple haired titan came out. Raven's hood was off, which is quite odd, while she was holding a brown book in her hand.

"Ye-Oop" Raven started to say "yes", but Starfire stopped her by clasping her hand over her mouth and began to walk in her room. Starfire sat on Raven floor. "Ok. WHAT'S going on?" Raven asked, kind of ticked off. Starfire then explained about her being pregnant, which Raven congratulated her, but then she heard about Robin and Whitney, and the smile faded. Raven also was shocked as Starfire's decision to run away.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes. I must." Starfire said simple.

"Alright." Raven finished. "But why are you telling me?"

"I must tell my closest friend what will be going on. I also feel like I must 'get this out', for it has been bothering me. I was unsure, but now, telling you, Raven, I feel as thouh this decision is right!" Starfire said sincerely. Raven blushed slightly, obviously flattered that Starfire would tell her out of everyone in the tower. for she knew robin was her love life Well, was... But Beat boy and Cyborg were as if brothers she never had. Raven smiling slightly about this good feeling.

"And you want me to tell the others?" Raven guessed.

"NO! You must not! I do not wish ANYONE to know about this, other than you." Starfire stated sternly.

"So…. Why did you tell me this? Not that I'm not flattered about it. I jsut don't get the real reason why you are telling me this." Raven asked confused, obviously.

"I must tell someone in the Tower that I am ok. I have not been taken away by Red X or anything horrid of that sort. But... Of coarse, the rest might go looking for me..." Starfire explained.

"Of coarse they would! Don't ever think they wouldn't. Ok? We love you, Starfire. We would run till the ends of the Earth looking for you." Raven told her. Starfire smiling and nodded. "Why don't you just write a note?" Raven suggested.

"….. I suppose I can do that….." Starfire said out loud. "I thank you for your help, Raven. You truly are my closest friend."

"Wait Starfire!" Raven said. Raven walked to what looked like a black jewelry box with a bunch of red stones all over it, making a design of a rose. It was given to Raven from Starfire last Christmas. Raven took out five hundred dollars and gave it to Starfire. "Here. You'll need this." Starfire did not accept it, though.

"It is alright, Raven. I have the money for my taxi. I shall go to Gotham. I will rent an apartment. I have searched for one on the net of inter. I met someone who is very kind and I think this will truly work." Starfire stated. She seemed very prepared.

"You still might need these. Don't worry. I can win it back by betting with Cyborg that I can beat him at the new video game he has." Raven said slyly.

"Raven? You play video games?" Starfire asked in shock. Raven walked over to a dark gray remote and pressed a big red button. BEEP! The wall across from her bed flipped and it ended up having a solver, flat screen TV with an X-Box, PS3, Wii, and a brown bookshelf that Cyborg got her for her birthday filled with every video game you could think of. "Wow….. I truly cannot believe I have never seen this. WE have lived with each other for years and I have not even known about it. It is amazing." Raven slightly smiled.

"NO one knows about this. It's kinda like my little secret, you know?" Raven said simply. "What time do you plan on getting there?"

"I was truthfully going to depart after I have told you my plan." Starfire said quietly thinking this was now a bad idea.

"That's probably a good idea. No need to stay around here, making it more harder to leave. You know Beat Boy, he'll get snoopy." Raven said. Starfire smiled.

"I suppose I should scribble my note and leave..." Starfire said with a distant voice.

"Here. I'll bring your stuff in." Raven offered. A black portal came in her room with her suitcase and purple star JanSport backpack landing on Raven's black carpet. Starfire digged through her backpack for her diary that had Jesse McCartney on the cover. Starfire sighed dreamily as she stared at his face for a second. Raven chuckled at her silliness. She was really going to miss her. Starfire ripped out one of the lavender paper. She wrote with a lavender pen and was about to go out the door and put it in her room, but Raven stopped her.

"Here. I'LL put this in your room. You might get caught. You can leave through my window." Raven told Starfire. She opened the red curtain to a sunny day. Then, she slid the glass and a light breeze began to flow through the room. Starfire slipped on her backpack and dragged her suitcase to the opened window. She then embraced Raven in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Raven. For everything. I will truly miss you." Starfire said quietly. Even though this wasn't Raven's thing, Raven put her arms around her and tightly squeezed Starfire.

"Me too, Star. Good luck. And please telepathically talk to me or call me. Especially when you first get there. Don't lose touch with me either." Raven stated. "Try to make friends with people too. You will need LOTS of help, since you ARE a soon to be mother."

"I shall not do the touch losing. But also, please be nice to Whitney. She seems quite sweet. I do not wish for you to hate her if she is a wondrous person." Starfire said sincerely. Raven flinched, thinking that she couldn't do that.

'_Whitney scared my best friend out of the Tower, even out of the CITY. But, it wasn't TOTALLY her fault. Part was Robin's. I suppose I can just take my anger out at him.'_ Raven thought. She did not know if she could, but she decided to obey Starfire's only request, other than don't tell the others. Raven nodded.

"Alright….. Don't be stranger, ok?" Raven said, her voice slightly cracking and a single tear rolling down her eye. Starfire's eyes were glistening with water in them. She sniffled. And flew out the window. After getting a few feet out, she turned around. Raven was still staring at her with her cape blowing in the wind. With her open hand, Starfire gave Raven a small wave with a small smile on her face. Raven smirked slightly and also waved. In Star's eyes, you could see she was scared. Raven gave her a reassuring face, that told her everything will be alright. Starfire caught that smile, flew quickly back, and gave Raven a small hug. And jsut moments after that, she flew away. And was soon, was gone. But, you could sill see a red blur walking on the bust streets of Jump City.

"Good luck, Star. Good luck." Raven whispered. Raven looked at the folded paper in her hand. From curiosity, she opened it. It read…..

_Hello Friends. If you are reading this, then you must be in my room. As you see, my room is now empty and vacant. I have decided to leave the Teen Titans. My reasons shall be kept to me. I do not wish to scare any of you. I have not been taken, I have left on my own choice. My communicator is there on the table, so please do not try not to contact me. I shall miss all of you. Beast boy, Silkie is also still here in my room, please take care of him. I love you all. And please, do not look for me. It shall be too hard._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

Raven wiped a tear rolling down her face. Raven then thought, _'I guess I should feed Silkie for today. I'll get one of them to go to Starfire's room tomorrow morning.'_ Raven teleported to Starfire's room. She looked around. The room was empty. All that was left was Starfire's uniforms in her closet, her bed, the communicator on the table, and Silkie. Raven slipped Starfire's note on the wooden table next to the communicator. Raven thought that seemed to subtle. Raven then placed it on her made bed. Raven thought it was good. Raven didn't know why it really mattered. Really, it was just a note, but Raven knew... Deep down... Starfire would know it meant something. She fed Silkie some blueberries, since he can't eat zorkaberries from the last incident. "Good Luck, Starfire. Good Luck." Raven said quietly. And teleported to the Ops Room to do some meditating. She had to make this seem as normal as possible. Like everything was all hunky dorry. But Raven knew, it would NEVER be the same...

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR **

**Hope you like it! If you want to be part of the story, I have some small parts for people to be in it! Here's the application….. PS YOU ****DO NOT**** HAVE TO PUT YOUR PERSONAL STUFF. PUT WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT IF ****YOU ARE**** MAKING UP SOMEONE, DO ****NOT**** MAKE IT LIKE THE REAL TEEN TITANS. THERE ARE ALREADY SOMEONE IN THERE LIKE THEM. THEMSELF!)**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Height: **

**Hair Color: **

**Eye Color: **

**How Hair Looks: **

**Personality: **

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak your character, but only for it to make sense in my story. Ok? I WILL NOT tweak name, gender, ethnicity, hair color, eye color, or how your hair looks. Review please! If you have ideas, don't be afraid to tell me :D Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	2. THEY'RE COMING?

**14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr **

**Chapter 2 – THEY'RE COMING?!**

**Hey Guys! This is my second chapter, yes. I am SO happy that a lot of you guys out there enjoy it! I'm VERY thankful for your support! I am SO excited! I finally got my idea started! AH! Ok. I'm kind of scared cause I only know the beginning of my idea. The rest I thought I'd make it up while I go along. If you can help me, that'd be awesome! I LOVE to hear your ideas! Thanks to all these people who reviewed me!**

**jcyz**

**StarfireTT**

**cheekylildevil**

**Fireflyoflight457**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 **

**Starsoffire**

**TerraBB4Eva**

**torral11**

**Thank you to all of the people who have given me reviews! I truly an appreciative of how much you have helped me! I am thankful you support me! God Bless You! Now, here is my famous Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!!!!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!!!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane** **gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I think I got some spots where I need people to be in! They are small spots. No big deal, but I SO could use the help! At the bottom of my chapter, I will give you the application. Give me your info and I might add you! You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. Whatever name you want in the story, ok?**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 1**

_Hello Friends. If you are reading this, then you must be in my room. As you see, my room is now empty and vacant. I have decided to leave the Teen Titans. My reasons shall be kept to me. I do not wish to scare any of you. I have not been taken, I have left on my own choice. My communicator is there on the table, so please do not try not to contact me. I shall miss all of you. Beast boy, Silkie is also still here in my room, please take care of him. I love you all. And please, do not look for me. It shall be too hard._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

Raven wiped a tear rolling down her face. Raven then thought, _'I guess I should feed Silkie for today. I'll get one of them to go to Starfire's room tomorrow morning.'_ Raven teleported to Starfire's room. She looked around. The room was empty. All that was left was Starfire's uniforms in her closet, her bed, the communicator on the table, and Silkie. Raven slipped Starfire's note on the wooden table next to the communicator. Raven thought that seemed to subtle. Raven then placed it on her made bed. Raven thought it was good. Raven didn't know why it really mattered. Really, it was just a note, but Raven knew... Deep down... Starfire would know it meant something. She fed Silkie some blueberries, since he can't eat zorkaberries from the last incident. "Good Luck, Starfire. Good Luck." Raven said quietly. And teleported to the Ops Room to do some meditating. She had to make this seem as normal as possible. Like everything was all hunky dorry. But Raven knew, it would NEVER be the same...

**CHAPTER 2! 14 YEARS, 9 MONTHS LATER!**

It was Christmas Eve of the year 2021. You are no longer in present day Jump City, where the Teen Titans is regularly filmed. Oh no. You are in the future, of Gotham City. DUN DUN DUN! **(AN: HAHA! Just kidding bout going at dramatic on you! XP But, yes. If you ACTUALLY calculated, the months don't work from 2008 January to 2021 December in 14 years and 9 months. But It IS my story, so I make it the way I want to! And it IS an AU! Alright! AND ACTION!)**

"Morning Mom!" Yelled 14-year-old Hope Destiny Anders as she ran down the spiral staircase. She had bright red hair, which was her like her mother's, in a white headband. Her sapphire blue eyes were looking down at the staircase, making sure she didn't trip over Snowball, the family's white Samoyed, with her white sparkly ballet flats. She was wearing a white halter-top and a jean skirt.

"Good Morning, Hope. How are you this morning?" 31-year-old Korinna Anders asked her daughter.

"I'm good, but SOMEONE'S hogging the bathroom, so I couldn't fix me hair! That's why I have this headband." Hope explained with a grouchy expression on her face.

"Don't get mad at your sister, Hope. Remember, she has a date today. She just wants to look nice. The headband looks cute too." Kori told her as she put a hand on her cheek. Hope then smiled softly.

"Where's Alfred?" Hope asked.

"Alfred is making breakfast. Have you seen Bruce? He said he had something important to tell us." Kori asked as she loked as he daughter sit down in bar stool next to her.

"Hope!" Yelled a 14-year-old girl from upstairs. "Did you take my favorite jean jacket?!" You could hear loud, quick and frantic stompings from above.

"No! It's probably in the dryer!" Hope yelled back. Then, a raven-haired girl named Faith Raven Joy Anders ran down the staircase. She had emerald green eyes, like her mother. Her layered, longer than the shoulder length, hair was tied in a low left side ponytail. She was wearing a longish dark gray fitted tee that read Aeropostale on the right side in white cursive with pink stars all over the right side as well. She also wore fitted bell-bottoms and black ankle converse. She had some light lip gloss and and she looekd really pretty. she looked so much like her mother and father. It was uncanny.

"Hey Mom. Are you sure its in the dryer?" Faith asked her sister as she continued down the stairs.

"Hello Sweetie." Kori greeted, as she smiled and drinking her passion tea. Kori had her red hair that was longer than shoulder length tied into a ponytail. She outgrew her bangs, but she still had them as side ones. They slgihty covered her left eye. She was wearing a baby blue top that had one sleeve and the one with nothing, like a toga. It read Cutie in blue cursive rhinestones across her chest. Kori aslo wore a white-layered mini skirt, which showed off her gorgeous tan legs, and white BEBE flip-flops that rhinstoned BeBE on one of the straps.

"I think so." Hope stated, thinking. Faith did not stop running and she went down a dark hallway. If you did not know, Hope and Faith are twins. Identical, except the hair and eye color. BAM!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Bruce!" You could hear Faith say down the hair, in worried voice.

"It's alright, Faith. But there is no need to run." Bruce said.

"Yes, I do! My boyfriend is coming to pick me any second for our breakfast date!" Faith said frantically and she was running.

"What are you even looking for?" Bruce asked as he walked as he sat down near Kori and Hope at the table, giving them both a small kiss on the cheek.

"My jean jacket!" Faith yelled, worried tone in her voice. HONK! HONK! "Oh no!" Faith screamed and she was running back to the dining room. Hope saw a jean jacket on the couch. She tossed it to Faith as she was running out the door. "Thank Hope! Bye Mom! Bye Bruce! BYE ALFRED! See you guys later!" She slammed the door shut. Bruce shook his head.

"That girl is amazing. She can secretly be a famous singer, have a great boyfriend, and STILL be able to get a 4.0 GPA, be captain of the soccer team, president of the school's Christian Club, Choir Team, and part of the musical."

"HEY! SO DO I!" Hope defended. "Except about the boyfriend thing. And I may not be captain of the soccer team, but I am part of that team! I'm captain of the volleyball team! I also am president of the Leo Club AND I'm the LEAD in the musical! I do all the school activites Faith does! And I don't need a boyfriend! I'm happily independent! Besides, wghy would you WANT me to have a boyfriend, Bruce? So I can hong the phone line like Faith? Or maybe just so you can judge him and scare him away!" 60-year-old Bruce Wayne chuckled at Hope's dramatic uproar.

"No, Hope. Haha. It is no wonder you are lead of the musical. You are a natural!" Bruce joked. Hope pouted and huffed, while crossign her arms.

"No need to pout, Honey." Kori stated.

"Right. By the way, Kori. I have something to tell you." Bruce said in a serious tone. Kori looked at him.

"Who died?" Kori asked in a worried tone. Bruce smacked her in the back of her head. She and Hope were just rolling on the floor laughing.

"No one died. But some people are coming." Bruce stated vaguely. Alfred brought them their breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

"Sweet! My favorite! Thanks, Alfred!" Hope said. She prayed to God and began to devour the pancakes. Bruce and Kori prayed as well and began to calmly eat.

"Really. Who?" Kori asked before she started drinking her orange juice.

"The Teen Titans." Bruce said. Kori spit out her juice, leaving a big, orange stain on the white carpet.

"They're Coming?! Why?!" Kori yelled. Bruce looked at Kori sternly.

"You know Robin is my adoptive son. He MUST be invited to the 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert and the After Party. All of my important friends was invited to the concert and it wouldn't be logical or polite if I didn't even invite my own adoptive son and his friends!" Bruce explained. Kori sighed.

"I guess….. But WHY the 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert? That is our BIGGEST concert of the year! I will be a nervous wreck when I'm singing up there! AND we are the special guests! So I'm going to be watched 24/7!" Kori yelled.

"Whoa! Mom's old friends that she ran away from is coming to the concert? That's major drama!" Hope agreed.

"Yes, it is a "major drama", but Kori, I need you to do this. Besides, you haven't talked to any of them in about 15 years!" Bruce fought back.

"NO! I've telepathically talked to Raven! Last time I talked to her was like….. Before Hope and Faith were born….." Kori said, but her voice died, knowing Bruce was right. "Ok. I haven't really talked to any of them….. But the Christmas Concert!"

"Yes, Kori. You need to see them. And they can see you in your great life. Plus, don't you miss them?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah…. I miss the way Beast Boy and Cyborg use to argue about tofu and meat and video games. And the way Raven and I would meditate or how I'd beg her to come to the mall with me. And the way Robin would lock himself in his room and I'd beg him to come out. I was the only one who could do that….." Kori said. She sighed. "I guess I really do miss them….. Fine. They can come." Kori smiled.

"Thank you, Kori. You know, I've always thought of you as a daughter." Bruce stated.

"I've always said you're the father I've never had. You took me in 14 years and 9 months ago when I was naive and pregnant! Which isn't a good combo." Kori said sweetly.

"Aw. Thank you." Bruce said and chuckled. Hope hugged them.

"It feels good to have a great family." Hope said dreamily. Bruce and Kori laughed and Hope's innocent face. "Hm….. When are the Teen Titans coming? I SO can't wait to meet my mom's old friends!"

"They are coming tomorrow." Bruce said simply and covered his ears, knowing there was going to be an explosion.

"TOMORROW?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?! I NEED TO GET READY! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY FRIENDS IN ABOUT 15 YEARS AND YOU TELL ME THE DAY BEFORE THEY ARE COMING!? I NEED TO IMPRESS THEM! THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! OBVIOUSLY NOT IMPORTANT ENOGUH TO TELL ME LIKE A WEEK EARLIER!" Kori screamed.

"Mom. Calm down. How bout we go to the mall or something. We can get our new outfits for the 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert! EVERYONE'S going to be there! And Destiny Anderson MUST look fabulous! Including her mother, Courtney Anderson, and her twin sister, Joy Anderson!" Hope yelled excitedly.

"Already, sweetie." Kori replied as they began to walk to the black Dodge Viper convertible. Hope jumped over the door and slipped into the passenger seat. Kori followed suit into the drivers seat. They slipped on sunglasses. Kori backed out of the long driveway and opened the black iron gate. They began to drive off to the famous Gotham Mall. Hope was sort of a mini version of her mother. She was tall for her age. 5' 9" to be exact. I suppose she took it after her mother, like her sister. Kori was 6' 4". WAY tall, if you ask me. Even though she was only 14, people mistaken her for 17 or 18. **(AN: Ok. That ain't weird. Seriously, I'm 13 and people think I'm like 18 too! And I'm kind of short, so that means this must be possible!)**

**AT GOTHAM MALL**

After 30 minutes of driving, they made it to the mall Kori parked in the 5th row. It was a bright, sunny day AND Christmas Eve, which is amazing how they got such great parking. You would suspect on Christmas Eve that you couldn't even find the back row parking! They began to walk into the mall and look for a cute outfit to wear for the concert and a fancy dress for the party. The concert was a Christmas theme, so red and white were the colors that had to be kept in mind.

"Mom! Lets go in Charlotte Russe!" Hope exclaimed as she ran into the store. Kori subtly walk/ran into the store, for it was one of her favorites as well. What can you say? Like mother, like daughter. That doesn't totally work with Faith, though. Faith was more like her father, Robin. A natural born leader, smart, can crack any code if she puts her mind to it. Miss Perfect was a name she was given. Even though Robin wasn't, she was.

"Hope, help me decide out of these two outfits!" Kori squealed and she ran into the dressing room with two outfits in hand. Kori came out wearing a long, white, shimmering metallic halter top with a red satin collar and hem. There is an open back and it buttons in the back of the neck of the collar, kind of like a choker! She wore black mid-shin leggings with a lacy design at the bottom. She also wore white sparkly flats. She twirled around and her hair began to flip.

"Hey. That's pretty cute! What's the other one look like?" Hope asked in interest. Kori walked back into the dressing room.

After 15 minutes, Kori was wearing a red sleeveless, deep V neckline, satin tunic blouse with a red belt that wraps around hey with an O-ring buckle. The hem hits at mid-thigh length. She also had a white sparkly skirt with a red outing, kind of like a white version of the skirt Sharpay wore in High School Musical when she sang "What I've Been Looking For", and white sparkly flats with a bow in the front. "I totally like this one better. It's way cuter." Kori nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we should just give Faith the first outfit?" Kori asked Hope.

"That's EXACTLY what I was thinking! I have mine, but I want you to want and see till the concert." Hope said.

"Alright. Are they similar? Because you ARE singing a duet." Kori asked.

"Yup!" Hope smiled.

"How is your hair being done?" Kori pestered. You could tell she wanted this to work out perfectly.

"I was going to wave it and have some red barrettes in my hair for the party. We have Santa hats for the concert, remember?" Hope said. She picked up some barrettes from the racks. "These. And Faith is going to curl it and clip it in the back with that sparkly white clip she has at home."

"Right! I forgot. Lets pay for this and go to Windsor for dresses." Kori suggested.

"Alright." They went to the cashier. They line was short and she rang them up. Her nametag read "Aphrodite". She had brown, straight, shoulder length hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was 5'4" and looked about 16 years old. She smiled sweetly to them.

"Hello. How are you today?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

"We're good. How are you?" Kori replied kindly.

"I am ok. Just working, really. Looks like you have big Christmas plans." Aphrodite guessed and she scanned.

"Yes, we do. Do you?" Hope replied.

"Yes. I'm having my family come to town." Aphrodite stated.

"We have my mom's old friends coming too!" Hope said cheerfully.

"That must be nice." She said. Beep! Beep! "Ok. Your total comes to $127.33." Kori swiped her credit card and signed. Aphrodite gave them their bags. "Have a good Christmas!"

"You too!" Kori answered.

"To Windsor?" Hope asked. Kori nodded as they began to walk. (AN: These stores are reel, but the clothes are. Ok? Don't try to go there and find em!) The began to use the escalator to the 2nd floor. After walked for 20 minutes, they got to Windsor. They looked around for about 20 minutes and found their perfect outfits.

"MOM! CAN I PLEASE SEE YOUR DRESS?" Hope whined.

"Hehe. Just wait and see. Ok? You will have ALL tomorrow night to see my outfit." Kori teased. "Come on. Lets leave. I'm sure Bruce and Alfred are waiting for us." Hope pouted.

"Alright….." Hope dismally said. She really wanted to know her mother's dress. Kori wouldn't let Hope see it at all. Kori loved teasing her daughters. They acted as though they were sisters or best friends, instead of mother/daughter. They left the mall with a bunch of bags. Praying that the concert will be a hit the next day.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**CONGRADULATION TO SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 FOR MAKNIG MY STORY! WAHOOO! APPLAUSE! APPLAUSE! SHE WAS THE CASHIER, APHRODITE! THERE IS ALSO A GOOD CHANCE SHE'LL BE IN HERE AGAIN! YAY!**

**Oh my gosh! Kori has twin 14-year-old daughters?! She lives in Gotham with Bruce Wayne and Alfred?! Bruce is Robin's Adoptive Father (You must already know that! XP)?! Kori, Faith, and Hope are secretly famous singers?! The Teen Titans are coming?! THIS IS MAD! Hope you like it! If you want to be part of the story, I have some small parts for people to be in it! Some parts including…..**

**Kori's, Faith's, and Hope's Guitar Player (G/B)**

**Kori's Faiths, and Hope's Bass Player (G/B)**

**Kori's Faiths, and Hope's Drummer (G/B)**

**Kori's, Faith's, and Hope's Agent (G)**

**Kori's Faiths, and Hope's Photographer (G/B)**

**Reporters (G/B)**

**Here's the application…..**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to make sense in my story. Ok? I WILL NOT tweak name, gender, age, ethnicity, hair color, eye color, or how your hair looks. Review please! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	3. We Meet Again

**14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr **

**Chapter 3 – We Meet Again!**

**Hey Guys! Third chapter! OH YEAH! Are you excited?! I am! I'm SO sorry thaat it took me 2 WEEKS to get this story updated! AH! SO much was on my plate! NEXT Friday-Sunday, I will be at Winter Camp with my church! YEAH! So can't update then! I'll TRY to update before or I WILL after! Ok. I'm scared cause I only know the beginning of my idea. The rest I thought I'd make up while I go along. If you can help me, that would be awesome! I would LOVE to hear your ideas! Thanks to all these people who reviewed me!**

**Torral11**

**Comicbookfan**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994**

**Starsoffire**

**TerraBB4Eva**

**Zutaraforeverandalways **

**Tsukikage1213**

**I really would like to thank someone who gave me a very stern review, but it did put me into perspective and I did learn more aobut the origional Teen Titans from her! Thank you to all of the people who have given me reviews! I truly an appreciative of how much you have helped me! Here is my ultimate Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!!!!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!!!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I believe I still got some spots where I need people to be in! They are small spots. No big deal, but I SO could use the help! At the bottom of my chapter, I will give you the application. Give me your info and I might add you! You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. Whatever name you want in the story, ok?**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 2**

"To Windsor?" Hope asked. Kori nodded as they began to walk. (AN: These stores are real, but the clothes aren't. Ok? Don't try to go there and find them!) They began to use the escalator to the 2nd floor. After walked for 20 minutes, they got to Windsor. They looked around for about 20 minutes and found their perfect outfits.

"MOM! CAN I PLEASE SEE YOUR DRESS?" Hope whined.

"Hehe. Just wait and see. Ok?" You have ALL tomorrow night to see my outfit." Kori teased. "Come on. Lets leave. I'm sure Bruce and Alfred are waiting for us." Hope pouted.

"Alright….." Hope dismally said. She really wanted to know her mother's dress. She wouldn't let Hope see it at all. She even paid separately, so Hope could have no view on it. They left the mall with a bunch of bags. Praying that the concert will be a hit the next day.

**CHAPTER 3! WE MEET AGAIN!**

The Day of the concert! AH! Is there freaking out at the Wayne Manor? You better believe it! Though, it was only 8 am and the concert started at noon flat, Kori was going CRAZY! The Teen Titans would be there in like 30 minutes! Kori was rushing, preparing herself. She had her concert outfit all on. If you forgot it, Kori was wearing a red sleeveless, deep V neckline, satin tunic blouse with a red belt that wraps around her with an O-ring buckle. The hem hits at mid-thigh length. She also had a white, sparkly skirt with a red outing, kind of like a white version of the skirt Sharpay wore in High School Musical when she sang "What I've Been Looking For", and white sparkly flats with a bow in the front. She and her daughters dyed their hair a light brunette with blondish steaks, so that their secret identities are covered. Kori curled her brunette locks. She had gorgeous light curls all over and put contacts in her eyes that turned it hazel. She put in some diamond studs and a snowflake necklace with diamonds all over it. Kori also had a Santa hat, tilted, on her head. She sprinted down stairs and saw Hope already there down there, eating her breakfast.

"Hey Mom! Ready for the concert?" Hope asked. She was wearing a white satin round neck halter with a red strap around the bottom of her bust and an opened back. She wore white leggings that went to her mid-shin. She had Après ski boots with a red snowflake stitching. It had a round toe, suede top, with a thick 3-inch, rubber, wedge sole. A snowflake zipper zipped in the front. There was faux leather and faux fur inside. Her hair was already dyed just like her mother, but, instead, it was wavy. Hope has a Santa hat on and a simple bell around her neck on a red ribbon. She also has earrings that one was a stud of a holly and one had a holly dangling. Hope also wore contacts that caused her eyes not to be the gorgeous, sapphire blue, but a light hazel.

"I just hope I'm ready for the Teen Titans." Kori joked and giggled.

"Don't worry, Mom. They will be SO happy to see you, even though they don't know that you're you yet." Hope reassured and giggled as well. She took a bite out of her chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup. Kori smiled and grabbed a bowl, milk and the box of Cocoa Pebbles.

"Morning Mom! Morning Hope!" Faith greeted as she skipped down the stairs. She was wearing exactly what her mom wore at the mall, except a smaller size. If you don't remember, she's wearing a long, white, shimmering metallic halter top with a red satin collar and hem. There is an open back and it buttons in the back of the neck of the collar, kind of like a choker! She wore black mid-shin leggings with a lacy design at the bottom. She had Après ski boots with a red snowflake stitching. It had a round tow, suede top, with a thick 3-inch, rubber, wedge sole. A snowflake zipper zipped in the front. There was faux leather and faux fur inside. Faith's hair was straight and brunette with blonde streaks. She also had a Santa hat on and a bell on a red ribbon. She wore contacts just like her sister as well. They looked liked exactly like identical twins. Her earrings were just like Hope's, that one was a stud of a holly and one had a holly dangling.

"Hey Faith. Ready?" Hope asked nervously. Hope was the nervous twin, the one who has nervous breakdowns. She would run over her lines and everything once more before she actually went up on stage to do it live. It reassured her.

"For sure! This will rock!" Faith exclaimed as she took a toasted cheese bagel without cream cheese from Noah's. Faith was the brave one. She was the one who would ride The Big One in England 5 times straight and STILL want more. She was always excited and ready before a concert. She would do a sorta wing it thing, but it never really seemed like it.

"Hehe. Just like your father….. Ready for anything….." Kori remembered as her voice trailed. Faith smiled.

"I'm glad." Faith smiled.

"Yeah! Since we never met Dad, it's good to know we can imagine him by looking at Faith!" Hope squealed. Kori chuckled. "Except he cheated on you! Faith….. Do YOU cheat on James?"

"NO! Of coarse not!" Faith yelled and hit her sister on the head.

"OW! Well….. It'll still be great to meet him." Hope reassured.

"You know, I kind of wonder what it would be like if I didn't leave the Tower……" Kori's voice AGAIN trailed off.

"You probably would be misrible, Mom. He hurt you….." Faith said sadly.

"I wonder if he's bringing step-mom along….." Hope snorted.

"You guys….. No more anger on this subject. We should be happy to MEET them. Alright?" Kori ordered sternly. They both nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Hope squealed. DING DONG!

"Looks like you don't have to." Faith joked. Faith walked over to open the door. "Looks like Alfred doesn't want to get the door." Faith stated sarcastically. She opened the door and she was face by four people. You know it, The Teen Titans. One was 31 years old. He had shaggy black hair and he wore sunglasses. He was quite muscular as was about 6'6". (AN: He cut his Nightwing hair, so no one would know him.) He wore a tight black shirt that read "I Have A Black Belt In CRAZY!" In white letters with a guy, who is kicking in the air. He had on blue jeans and white K-Swiss with black stripes.

There was a female behind him. She was 30 years old. She has black hair that reached her shoulder with purple streaks. She was about 5' 9" and she had a petite figure. Her eyes were amethyst and gorgeous. She had on a long, black V-neck halter-top and dark jeans. She had on black, ankle converse and she wore a black choker with a red gem on it.

Then, a man was next to her. He was 30 years old. He has blonde hair with green tips. He was about 6' tall and he's scrawny, but still muscular. He had forest green eyes and pale white skin. He was wearing a Green T-Shirt that Read "If You're Reading This, You better Be Hot" in white bold letters. He had jeans on with brown vans shoes.

Last was a very tall, muscular man. He was African American and he shaved his head. He has chocolate brown eyes. He had a blue T-Shirt that fitted, so he could show off all his muscles. He wore gray basketball shorts with a blue stripe on the sides and Nike shoes. He was about 32 years old and he was 6'9".

"Hello. May I help you?" Faith asked, acting polite and pretending she didn't know them. But, of coarse, she knew it was Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Faith, no need to act dumb. Those are our guests." Bruce joked. Faith played along and gasped.

"Excuse me?" Faith asked, with an attitude. She put her hand up near his face. "Hello? 5 AP Classes AND I still have a 4.0." Faith yelled and walked away.

"No need to be a drama queen." Bruce scolded.

"Well, I HAD to get the lead of the musical for a reason." Faith joked. Bruce chuckled as she sat down with her sister and her mother. Bruce turned back to the Titans.

"Hello Richard, Rachel, Gar, and Vic. Glad you guys could make it." Bruce greeted.

"Hey Mr. Wayne! Don't forget Bee. She's getting her stuff out of the car." Vic smiled.

"Of coarse. No one could forget Bee." Bruce joked. They laughed. "Come in please."

"Hey Bruce!" Bee exclaimed she was 31 years old. She was 6' 3" and drop-dead gorgeous. She has chocolate skin and black wavy hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a yellow tank top and black leather jeans. Her black heels had a nice touch as well. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Bee. Good to see you." Bruce greeted kindly. They all came it.

"Bruce! Invite guests and not tell us! My hair is, like, a mess!" Hope squealed. She was playing with her hair at that time.

"Hope. You are wearing a hat." Bruce told her.

"I thought her name was Faith. And how did her hair wave all of a sudden? I think I need to use HER curling iron." Bee joked. Everyone laughed loudly.

"No. I'M Faith. SHE'S Hope." Faith told as she came in. The all gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look JUST like Destiny and Rose Anderson! Twin pop sensations!" Gar exclaimed.

"Wow. He's good." Hope complimented. She was impressed someone noticed that fast.

"I'M RIGHT?! Oh my gosh! I love you guys! You are awesome! Can I have your autographs?!" Gar exclaimed as he took out his latest CD by them, 2 Sides of The Story. He ran up to them with a black Sharpie. They were surprised, but still use to it. They then signed it quickly.

"Bruce! I thought you had friends coming over, not crazy fans." Kori joked as she walked in.

"AH! IT'S COURTNEY ANDERSON!" Bee and Gar yelled. They ran to her yelling a bunch of compliments.

"I love your music!"

"You are so tall!"

"You song 'Teardrops On My Guitar' is gold!"

"I love you!"

Kori blushed. "Um…. Thanks." Kori nervously laughed.

"Let's give a proper introduction." Bruce said. He pulled Kori, Faith, and Hope next to him. " This is Kori, Faith, and Hope. They disguise secretly as famous singers. Kori, Hope, and Faith, this is Richard, Rachel, Vic, Gar, and Bee."

"Well… You don't have very good disguises. We knew you were famous like in 5 seconds flat." Gar said nervously.

"HAHA! This isn't how we REALLY look." Hope answered through giggles.

"Yeah. You're not so great, either, Beast Boy." Faith joked. Gar gasped.

"How'd you know that?!" Gar asked.

"Cause I…. Read minds." Faith answered waving hear hand around her head.

"I told them." Bruce stated.

"WHAT? You TOLD them our secret? Why?" Richard whispered to Bruce, quietly, but forcefully in his ear.

"Cause then it's even." Kori whispered to Richard as she stood next to Richard. Richard jumped in shock. He noticed she was much prettier in person. He's seen her on the TV, when Gar would scream about her, which Raven wasn't to hot about. When he thought she was gorgeous on TV, she was off the charts now. Her pretty brownish golden hair and her gorgeous hazel eyes. They, somehow, reminded him of someone…… But he couldn't remember who…..

"Hey, Um….. Kori. Nice to meet you." Richard greeted nervously, putting his hand out. Kori smiled and shook it. There was a jolt of something….. Something special….. That caused her to let go.

"So when's your concert start?" Vic asked.

"It's not OUR concert. It's the 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert!" Hope exclaimed,

"Oh. My bad." Vic said nervously.

"Hm….. We should probably go now. It starts in an hour and a half and it's a 45-minute drive. They need to get there early anyways." Bruce suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Alfred's probably in the limo." Kori thought out loud and they all walked. They saw a white stretched hummer limo and they all got in. Alfred was in the front and Bruce got in the passenger seat, wanting to leave them alone. There was a TV, flashing lights, bar, and fridge.

"This is sick!" Gar exclaimed as he climbed in. Raven chuckled as her husband's childish behavior. After five minutes, they were not in awe at the car anymore.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Faith exclaimed.

"Alright. Beat Boy, can I call you Beast Boy?" Hope asked.

"Sure. I prefer that name better than GARFIELD." Gar said.

"Haha. Garfiled is funnier, though!" Faith snickered.

"Shut up, little girl!" Gar yelled in a childish manner and pouted.

"HEY! I am close to your height!" Faith shot back. Faith was desprate to win anything. She would fight as much as she can to win an argument, fist fight, or game.

"HAHA! Ok. Enough of this childish manner. Truth or Dare!" Hope asked.

"Dare." Gar squinted his eyes, making him seem tough.

"I dare you to close your eyes, take something out of the mini bar, and eat a mouthful of it." Hope said daringly. Gar did as he was told and he got out a bag of beef jerky. Gar looked at it in disgust and the others were rolling of the floor laughing. He took out a hunk of jerky and he slowly stuck the jerky in his mouth. He ate the whole thing and his face turn green and he looked like he was about to throw up. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Alright….. Rachel." Gar said as he glanced at her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Rachel said, with no fear in her eyes.

"I dare you to sing the next song on Radio Disney." Gar exclaimed. Gar turned on the radio and it ended up being Fabulous From High School Musical 2. Rachel's eyes were like big round golf balls.

"Oh Boy….." Rachel groaned.

"Here Rae. I'll even sing Ryan's part for you!" Kori suggested.

"We'll be Sharpayettes!" Faith and Hope exclaimed in unison.

**Fabulous Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel**

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** Its out with the old and in with the new,_ (Richard: put more attitude, Rachel!)  
_Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You (Vic: Go Rae! Raven then blushed)  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,_

_**Sharpay (Rachel) and Ryan (Kori):** We're gonna relax and renew,_

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** You, go, do!  
I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float. _

**Ryan (Kori) and Sharpayettes (Faith And Hope):** A summer like never before 

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** I want more! _

**Ryan (Kori) and Sharpayettes (Faith and Hope):** She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? 

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything._

_**Ryan (Kori) and Sharpay (Rachel):** Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect._

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** For me _

**Ryan (Kori):** She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? (Bee: Kori! You rule!) 

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need_

_I Need FABULOUS!_

_**Sharpayettes (Faith and Hope):** Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile._

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** I like what I see,  
I like it a lot _

**Sharpayettes (Faith and Hope):** Is this absolutely fabulous?

**Ryan (Kori):** Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous? 

_**Sharpay (Rachel):** Absolutely... NOT!_

"Oh my gosh, Rachel! You are really good!" Hope exclaimed and hugged her. Rachel blushed a deep red.

"Yeah! We should take you up on stage with us!" Faith squealed.

"YEAH!" Hope screamed. They began to take all about it, imagining in their heads.

"Girls, that won't be necessary……" Rachel said kindly, but they tuned her out. They were in their own little world, thinking of how Rachel will but with them. "Kori, can't you stop them."

"Hehe. Sorry, Rachel. They already got their minds set. I think you will." Kori replied, obviously not helping.

"Thanks A LOT, Kori... You are SUCH a good help" Rachel growled in a thick, sarcastic tone. Kori giggled.

"Your welcome!" Kori exclaimed, obviously playing along with her. Rachel was about to smack her hard on the side of her head, but Richard stopped her.

"Alright, let's get back to the game, shall we?" Richard announced.

"Right. Kori. Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked her.

"Dare." Kori said.

"Alright. I DARE to….." Rachel dared, but then started to whisper in Kori's ear. Kori snickered.

"Deal." Kori stated, with no emotion at all in her face. She smirked, knowing that it was good. It build tension in Gar.

"PLEASE TELL ME!" Gar begged. He ahs on his knees and laced his hands together. He was on Kori's leg, literally.

"GAR! GET OFF HER OR I'M GETTING A DIVORCE PAPER!" Rachel growled at Gar and he obeyed perfectly, that caused everyone in the limo, even Alfred and Bruce in the front, who was ACCIDENTALLY listening, to giggle loudly. Racehl then turned to Kori, eyed squinted evilly. "And IF I don't, you have to make out with Richard." Rachel smirked.

"Not a problem." Kori said simply. They shook hands. "Alright. Well….. I can't really do mine right now. We'll have to wait till the concert. I'll just continue on with the game. Richard, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Richard said, not wanting to be brave, for if Kori didn't do what Raven said, she'll have to make out with him. THAT was already scaring the pants off of him.

"If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?" Kori asked. She was thinking that he would change his parents' death. Kori remembered when Robin told her this story on the roof one day. He was slightly teary, but Kori was there to comfort him and smiled, telling him that, "Crying was ok. It shows that you love something." You could see Ricahrd knew the answer instantly, but wouldn't open his mouth. He obviously didn't want to say, anyone could tell that. He was fighting himself, but he knew he had to say it.

"I would change that our best friend, Starfire, never ran away." Richard whispered, but they still heard his response. Kori's face was in shock, she never thought that Richard would say that. He didn't even want his PARENTS back. He wanted HER to be back.

'_Robin wants that I would've NEVER ran away?_' Kori's eye's were slightly teary. _'Out of everything... He would choose for me not to run away...'_

"What's wrong, Kori?" Rachel asked. Kori wiped her eyes quickly.

"Nothing." Kori said with her voice slightly cracking. "It just….." Kori whiped a small tear that rolled down her face. She then looked at Richard, her facw was slightly red. "…. It sounds... Really sweet." Richard blushed. Bruce opened the tinted window between the front and the back.

"We're here!" Bruce announced.

"WAHOO!" Everyone cheered, except Kori. She was still pulling herself together.

"Ready guys?" Faith asked.

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Hey! Almost concert time! WAHOO! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT RACHEL'S DARE WAS? JUST WAIT TO FIND OUT! If you want to be part of the story, I have some small parts for people to be in it! Some parts including…..**

**Kori's, Faith's, and Hope's Guitar Player (G/B)**

**Kori's Faiths, and Hope's Bass Player (G/B)**

**Kori's Faiths, and Hope's Drummer (G/B)**

**Kori's, Faith's, and Hope's Agent (G)**

**Kori's Faiths, and Hope's Photographer (G/B)**

**Reporters (G/B)**

**You can apply for the parts! Here's the application…..**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to make sense in my story. Ok? I WILL NOT tweak name, gender, ethnicity, hair color, eye color, or how your hair looks. Review please! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	4. 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert

**14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr **

**Chapter 4 – 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert!**

**Hey Guys! This is my fourth chapter! OH YEAH! Are you excited?! I finally got my idea started! AH! How awesome and sick is that!? I'm kind of scared cause I only know the beginning of my story. The rest I thought I'd make up while I go along. If you can help me by giving me some stellar ideas of a fun day of hanging out or something, that would be awesome! I would LOVE to hear all your ideas! If you think of one, write it down or osmething and send it to me ASAP! I want to hear from you! Thanks to all these rocking people who reviewed me! I lvoe you guys! You guys rock out loud! Its SO awesome that you guys are helping me out!**

**Zutaraforeverandalways**

**Azar's Curse**

**TTFAN**

**Chaylorfan**

**Comicbookfan**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**TerraBB4Eva**

**Jcyz**

**basketball whiz**

**Starsoffire**

**Kittyanimeluvr**

**Tsukikage1213**

**ttfan111robstar1**

**Thank you to all of the people who have given me reviews! I truly an appreciative of how much you have helped me! I am glad that some of you out there are telling me the things I do wrong. Some things I can't or don't want to change, so I am SO sorry for that! If you don't like it, just go around it, all right? I get it, flames are there to help you out, but seriously, if I have to hear aobut how BAD my grammer is, I'd appreciate it if you want around it! I'm glad that you guys are trying to help me, though! Thank you! Here is my ultimate Disclaimer and Dedication that you all know and love! Of course! Cause it's FABULOUS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!!!!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!!!!**

**Dedication Of Chapter: I dedicate this chapter to the website who I borrowed the lyrics from! Of The Story: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I believe I still got some spot that need to be filled be my adoring fans! HAHA! Just kidding! You are NOT adoring fans! You are fabulous readers, who LOVE Teen Titans and the couple, Robin and Starfire! WAHOO! Anyways... They are some more small spots. No big deal, but I SO could use the help! At the bottom of my chapter, I will give you the application everyone sees EVERy chapter. Give me your info and I might put you in the story! You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. Whatever name you want in the story, ok? I don't want to get like sued or something! Haha! I'm good with fake:P Rather get fake stuff than get sued! I don't like that! My parents wouldn't be too hot aobut that either.**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 3**

_Robin wants that I would've NEVER ran away?_' Kori's eyes were slightly teary.

"What's wrong, Kori?" Rachel asked. Kori wiped her eyes quickly.

"Nothing." Kori said with her voice slightly cracking. "It just….." Kori looked at Richard. "…. Sounds really sweet." Richard blushed. Bruce opened the window between the front and the back.

"We're here!" Bruce announced.

"Ready guys?" Faith asked.

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed.

**CHAPTER 4! 25TH ANNUAL DISNEY CHRISTMAS CONCERT!**

As the white limo stopped at the line for getting in the concert, fans crowded around, screaming and cheering and trying to get as close as possible to the limo.

"Ok. In order for that dare Kori has to do, we CAN NOT be seen with her." Rachel ordered. The rest nodded and they got out. When people noticed that they weren't the singers or stars, they were sort of disappointed. But then they saw who they were the screamed out loud. Reporters crowded around them yelling out random and possible embarressing questions.

"Richard Grayson! ComsoGirl! Magazine. How long have you been single?" A blonde hair hazel eyed, female reporter yelled.

"Rachel Logan! Seventeen Magazine. You are a famous, fantasy story author. What are you doing at the 25th Annual Disney Chirstmas Concert?" A male reporter with red hair and brown eyes screamed as she put the black mike up to Rachel's face.

"Gar Logan! PopStar! Magazine. Richard Grayson is single. Are you sure that Richard Grayson are trying to steal your wife, Rachel?" A young, female reporter wearing a concert shirt and jeans from Seveteen Magazine asked Gar. She didn't even look liek a rreporter, more like a fan in the crowd.

"Vic Stone! You are the all star quarterback for San Diego Chargers, why did you take a break this year?" A male reporter with black hair and black eyes asked as he got his pen out to write.

"Bee Stone! You are a top fashion designer! Courtney Anderson really uses your clothes a lot. Did you get in the concert free?" A female reporter with bruentte hair and chocolate brown eyes asked. The five pushed through to their FRONT ROW seats.

"Ok. Now that we are away…. Can this BE more amazing?!" Bee squealed. They all nodded.

"Wonder what Kori's doing now….." Richard wondered.

"Probably stressing out! We DID get here a little late." Bee assumed.

"Maybe she's jsut chilling." Gar reassured as he put his hand behind his head and slacked off in the seat.

**WITH KORI, FAITH, AND HOPE**

After dropping of the Titans, Kori, Hope, and Faith were dropped off to the red carpet. They all got out waving and smiling. Ton of fans screamed. With a bunch of signs saying, "We love You, Courtney!", "I Heart Destiny!", or "You Rock Joy!" They smiling politely and waved sweetly. They even signed a couple of autographs and took some pictures with people. The tried to get in as fast as possible because they were a LITTLE bit late. Once they got it, they ntoiced the crew were running left and right.

"Ryan, you have to announce this concert in five minutes." A stage crew told Ryan Seacrest. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and blue silk tie.

"Got it." Ryan Seacret replied. He saw the girls and gave them a hug.

"Good to see you, Joy and Destiny! And same to you, Courtney. Are you guys ready? You guys ARE the special guests of this concert. HALF of the crowd out there is only out there to see you guys." Ryan complicated.

"Aw. Thank you, Ryan. Don't worry. We are ready." Destiny told him. **(AN: If you don't remember, Destiny: Hope, Joy: Faith, and Courtney: Kori)**

"Good. Kori, are you ready to come out and introduce this concert with me?" Ryan asked her.

"I couldn't be more ready! This IS an important night! But can you do something for me?" Courtney asked as she followed him. He nodded. She whispered.

"Alright then." Ryan replied.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENS!" A female over voice said. The crowd cheered. "ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS CONCERT STARTED?" The crowd cheered louder. "Good! Cause Courtney Anderson is in the house!" Courtney yelled as she came out of a puff of smoke. The crowd was going crazy!

"And so is Ryan Seacrest!" Ryan yelled and he came out from a booth in the sky. The went out of control. "Alright everyone! We have right now our 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert!"

"YES! And we have a special surprise for you guys!" Courtney screamed. They crowded replied by screaming loudly. "Not only is this the 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert, but we are collecting money for the Invisible Children! Make some noise!" Everyone yelled. "We are gonig to continue this with CD signings, concerts, ANYTHING to raise moeny for the Invisible Children! We are hoping to raise at least $10 million! We will be having charity concerts all around so look for the flyers, ok? So we want you guys to donate as MUCH as possible to help these kids out, alright?" The crowd yelled.

"Wow! that is awesome,. Courtney! And guess what? Courtney Anderson is even our first act! But first, I need a male in the audience to help us out!" Lots of hands were raised by boys and men in the audience. They all screamed. Raven telekenetically raised Richard's hand.

"Rachel!" Richard scolded. "What are you doing?" He tried to resist keeping his hand up, but Rachel's powers were too strong.

"You sir! In the front row in the black shirt and sunglasses!" Ryan exclaimed. Richard, hand still raised, looked at what he's wearing. Black shirt and sunglasses.

"Oh man…" Richard groaned. He walked up to the stage.

"So, what's your name?" Ryan asked. He put the mike in his face. Ricahrd's mouth opened as he was about to answer, but a voice in the audience stopped him.

"AH! It's Richard Grayson!" A group of girls on the left side of the statium screamed.

"Haha. I take it your name is Richard Grayson." Ryan joked. Richard rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um….. Yeah…." Richard said nervously.

"Ok. You need to sing part of this song." Ryan said simply. Richard looked at him.

"What?" Richard exclaimed in disbelief. "But what if I don't know the song?"

"Oh. You will. And here's Courtney Anderson!" Ryan stated as he left the stage.

Courtney walked to the center of the stage; it looked just like the Disney Channel Games Concert stage. They have reefs, bells, and ornaments all over. Courtney smiled and waved.

"Hey everyone! How is your Christmas today?" Courtney exclaimed. The crowd screamed. "Hi! I'm Courtney Anderson. What's your name?" She asked sweetly as she turned to Richard, sticking her hand out.

"Richard Grayson. Um….. I'm not really comfortable singing." He said nervously, but still shaking her hand,

"Nonsense! You'll be fine!" Courtney reassured. She turned the crowd. " Are you ready to hear a Christmas song?" They screamed even louder. "Great! It is a song sung by someone I really love, Mariah Carey! Richard. Sing every verse after me, ok?" Richard nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening. Courtney walked out as she sang. Smoke was all over and she began to sweetly walk out of a hallway.

**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**

_**Courtney: **__I don't want a lot for Christmas _(Courtney walked out the center stage next to Richard)_  
There's just one thing I need _(Courtney sang this as she stared at Richard's face)_  
I don't care about the presents _(Courtney took Richard's hand as if she was telling him)_  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is... _(Courtney looked deep into his eyes like she meant it, and she did)_  
You_

'_Wow….. Kori sings like an angel. Why does she seem so familiar?' _Richard thought as he heard her sing.

_  
__**Richard: **__I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

'_Hehe. Even with a girly song Richard can make it sounds very macho. He is SO hot. And his voice is super sexy. Sigh dreamily. WHY did I leave again?' _Kori thought dreamily.  
**  
**_**Courtney:**__ I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
__**  
Richard:**__ Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

_**Both:**__ All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

They were looking into each other's eyes. You could see they were under a deep love spell. After they finished, the crowd was cheering loudly. The both blushed a light pink.

"Thank you everyone!" Ryan exclaimed. "Wasn't that great?" People cheered. "Hey Courtney, look up." Courtney looked up, and how ironic, mistletoe was hanging right above the two.

"Oh brother….." Courtney groaned.

"Well…. It IS tradition….." Richard softly stated. He put his hand under her chin, pulling Courtney's face closer. They closed their eyes. Closer and closer, their faces became. Soon, they were captured in a passionate kiss.

"OOOH!" People squealed and cameras were taken pictures. This caused them to pull apart, in a deep cherry red blush.

"Alright! Courtney has romance!" Ryan cooed. Everyone in the audience cooed "OoOo!"

"NO!" Courtney and Richard yelled.

"It's….. Um…… J-Just tradition….." Courtney sputtered.

"Yeah!" Richard exclaimed quickly.

"Alright. Lets have the next singer come up!" Ryan exclaimed.

"That's right! She happens to be one of my really good friends! Please welcome, Ashley Tisdale!" Courtney exclaimed and she dragged Richard off the stage.** (AN: Please, just imagine all the stars as their age now. I don't want to have to look up and find out all their ages. And it's much easier. Ok? USE IMAGINATION:P) **Ashley Tisdale came out with a red sparkly top, the one she wore when singing "What Time Is It?" in High School Musical 2, white tights and sparkly red, strappy heels.

"Hey you guys! How's your Christmas been?" Ashley greeted. The audience screamed back at her, waving signs saying, "I heart Ashley!" "Ok! Here's my ultimate, favorite Christmas carol, Last Christmas!"

**Last Christmas – Ashley Tisdale**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _(Ashley gave a brown haired, green-eyed boy in jeans, black Quiksilver shirt, and white K-Swiss, a pink heart plush.)_  
But the very next day you gave it away_ (He then gave it to a blonde, blue-eyed girl in a pink tank top, pink mini skirt, and pink heels)_  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_ (Ashley then took the heart at gave it to a Mexican boy with black shaggy hair. He wore a black shirt and white dress shirt over with the sleeved cuffed up to his mid arm. He wore blue jeans and black converse.)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (The process went all over again every verse)_  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special _

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye (Ashley backs away from the brunette boy, but glances over at him and smiles.)_  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me? _(She walked over as if she asked him and he shook his head)_  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas _

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it (She gave his a board that said, "I love you")_  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _(They stepped close and acted like they were going to kiss)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on (Ashley walked over with a face like she needed something. He shook his head no)_  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _(He put his head on her shoulder)

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again (She hugged the Mexican boy and wiggled her finger back and forth)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special (Ashley signed as she sat down on the Mexican boy's thigh when he kneeled in front of her and was about to kiss him, but didn't) 

**WITH RICHARD AND KORI**

They walked behind the stage.

"Sorry about this….." Courtney apologized, feeling guilty with all the embarrassing feeling on the stage. She regretted taking that dare. At least if she kissed him, it wouldn't be infront of the whole world!

"It's alright. I get stampede by paparazzi all that all the time. I'm totally used to it. Though, I never have been in the situation with a girl. Well….. Maybe with…. Um….. Starfire….." Richard said as his voice distanced.

"Yeah….. Well….. To make it up with you….. I got a GOOD idea. Do NOT worry. It will rock out loud." Courtney smirked and she said evilly. Richard smirked. Richard went back out. He sat next to Vic, who sat next to Bee. Bee gabbing with Rachel about the concert next to her and Gar going crazy right after.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Gar exclaimed.

"I know! I LOVED Courtney up there! She was awesome! Like she was born to be on center stage! As a pop star!" Bee exclaimed. "Her twin DAUGHTERS are even pop stars too!"

"Yeah! She is really great! I wonder when her daughters come up. I never really seen them sing….." Vic yelled, with a light red blush on his cheeks. Obviously, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Vic. " Rachel reassured him. "They were just new pop sensations. Like, only a couple months ago. Gar is just obsessed and knows everything about them….." Rachel glared at Gar. Gar gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

The crowd screamed loudly. Ashley smiled. She got off his leg and pulled him up. "Thank you all SO much! I love you guys! You are SO awesome! Let me introduce the next artist, my really great friend, I think of her a little sister, Miley Cyrus also known as Hannah Montana!" The crowded was going wild. She looked like Miley, not as Hannah. She wore a white, fitted tee and have a black tight vest over it. She wore black leather pants and matching leather boots. She wore a necklace with an onyx heart jewel on it. She smiled at the crowd and hugged Ashley.

"Hey ya'll! Ready to rock tonight?" Miley yelled into the mike. They all cheered.

**Rocking Around The Christmas Tree – Miley Cyrus**

_Whoo  
Lets have a rocking Christmas  
C'mon  
Rockin around the Christmas Tree_ (Miley and a couple of girls ran aorudn the tree and did this every chorus)_  
At the Christmas Party Hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see_ (Mistletoe hung from the ceiling)_  
Every couple tries to stop _(2 pair of couples went under and kissed each other)

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie ya  
And we'll do some caroling oh ya

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear (Miley and her girls would cross her arms on her sohulder and began to shake her hips and roll her sohulders.)_  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _(On Deck, she moved her to her hip and the other to the side)

Whoo

Ya c'mon everybody

Make sure you sing along

Here we go

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday(echo holiday)  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way (echo old fashioned way)

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring(echo: let it ring)  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

O ya

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Whoo!!

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way

Thank you guys

Have a rockin Christmas

Whoo Happy Holidays

Ya Ya Ya

Whoo (Miley spinned and landed a pose where oen wans was in the air and all the backround dancers crowded around her) 

The crowded screamed. Miley smiled and she all broke apart. Miley went to the front where everyone could even touch her hand.

"Thank you guys! Now, introducing one of my good friends who even guest starred on my show, Hannah Montana, Jesse McCartney!" Jesse McCartney came out with a pair of blue jeans and a white dress shirt that wasn't buttons on his wrists with a black silk tie. His hair was shaggy and brushed lightly over his left eye. He smiled a million dollar smile with his bright eyes twinkling that made girls sigh dreamily. He and Miley hugged sweetly.

"Thanks a lot, Miley." Jesse McCartney told Miley. She smiled and walked off the stage waving to everyone. "Hey everyone. Are you having fun at our 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert?" Girls screamed really loud. He chuckled. "Alright. Here is one of my favorite Christmas carols that also my good friend Corbin Bleu sings, This Christmastime." Jesse sat down on a tan, wooden stool with a black mike in front of him.

**This Christmastime-Corbin Bleu**

_If I had one wish this Christmas _

Everybody in the neighborhood  
Is coming 'round here tonight  
We're gonna have a Christmas party  
We're gonna make the season bright  
That pretty girl who lives around the corner  
I kind of hope she'll be here  
All my uncles and cousins gonna be here by the dozens  
For all of them this year

I wish for peace and joy this Christmas  
I want the light of love to shine  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere  
There's hope this Christmastime

If I had one wish this Christmas  
This is what my wish would be  
I hope that one and all would heed the call  
For peace and harmony  
All we need is some love and a sweet song  
It's a time we can share  
It's getting late I can't wait  
I send my dream to heaven's gate for everyone out there

[This Christmastime lyrics on wish for peace and joy this Christmas  
I want the light of love to shine  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere  
There's hope this Christmastime

Let laughter and light  
Get deep inside your body  
Shine through your body  
This time is bliss for you and me  
Just believe  
Bring on those merry days

I wish for peace and joy this Christmas  
I want the light of love to shine  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere  
There's hope this Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
I want the light of love to shine  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime 

The crowd was cheering so loud. He sang so beautifully and he looked so hot! Jesse smiled at the crowd. "Thank you guys! Have a Merry Christmas." Jesse exclaimed. He walked off the stage. The girls screamed loudly for him. Then, a gorgeous blonde-haired woman came out. She was wearing a long satin red dress. It had a plunged v-neck with no sleeves. She also had on sparkly red strappy heels. He had lightly curled hair. It was….. JESSICA SIMPSON!

"Hey ya'll! How are you doing?" Jessica Simpson asked her audience. They all cheered and she smiled sweetly. "Ok. You have to sing along to this great song! I know lots of you will know it once you hear it!"

**Hark! The Herald Angels Sing-Jessica Simpson**

_Hark! The herald angels sing,  
Glory, glory to, glory to,  
The new born King... _

Glory, glory, glory, glory, glory...  
Glory to the new born King

Hark! The herald angels sing, Glory to the new born King  
Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled  
Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies  
With angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem  
Hark! The herald angels sing, Glory to the new born King

Glory, glory, glory, (oh yeah) glory, glory  
Glory to the new born King  
Glory (glory) glory, (yeah) glory, glory...  
Glory...  
Hark! The herald angels sing,  
Glory... Glory...

Hail! The heaven-born Prince of Peace; Hail the son of Righteousness  
Light and life to all He brings, risen with healing in His wings  
Mild He lays His glory by, born that man, no more may die  
Born to raise the sons of earth, born to give them second birth  
Hark! The herald angels sing, Glory to the new born... 

The crowd cheered and she laughed. "Great job joining in guys! Thanks for helping me out! Now, my good friend, Chris Brown will be coming up!" Jessica Simpson exclaimed. Chris came out with a big red jacket with white crosses all over it and white t-shirt under it. He also wore dark baggy jeans and white basketball shoes and a red baseball cap.

"Hey guys. Ready to listen to one of the best song ever? Which HAPPENS to be a song I recorded for the movie I was in, This Christmas." Chris Brown smiled. The crowded screamed.

**This Christmas-Chris Brown**

_Hang all the mistletoe  
Im gonna get to know you better, yeah  
This christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun its gonna be together, yeah ha  
This christmas _

Fireside is blazing bright  
Were caroling through the night  
And this christmas, will be yeah  
A very special christmas, for me yeah

Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you, ohh yeah  
This christmas  
And as I look around  
Your eyes outshine the town, they do  
This christmas  
Fireside is blazing bright  
Were caroling through the night

And this christmas, will be  
A very special christmas, for me yeah

Alright, break it down, ha ha ha

Ooh yeah, yeah yeah, alright

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Alright now, right now, now

Fireside, oh, is blazing bright  
Were caroling through the night, yeah  
And this christmas, will be, oh  
A very special christmas, for me yeah  
And this christmas, will be  
A very special christmas, for me oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Merry christmas, ooh yeah  
Gonna have a merry christmas, ohh yeah, oh oh  
Merry christmas, oh it will be  
Oh, a very very very special christmas  
A very special christmas (this christmas)  
Alright now, right now, yeah oh  
It will be now, oh (this christmas)  
Oh, this will be, this will be, baby  
A very special  
Have a merry merry christmas (hey yeah)  
And a happy new year  
Oh hey, alright, yeah yeah yeah  
Merry christmas  
This christmas  
Oh this will be, this will be, baby 

A bunch of whoops and hollwers came from the audience. Of caorse, everyone loves Chris Brown:P "Thank you guys. Happy Holidays!" Chris said as he got up and put one of his hands in the air. The crowd cheered as he walekd away. Ryan Seacrest came out.

"What's that awesome, guys?" He asked the audience. And, of corase, people screamed. "Alright….. Well….. This concert is coming to an end….."

"NO! BOO! AW!" The crowded yelled at Seacrest. Ryan chuckled.

"Alright. We will have one more song for the finale. Here is our favorite twin, teen pop sensation, Destiny and Joy Anderson!" The crowded was insane! They all screamed as the two girls lightly ran out. They came up to two mike stands with their signature sparkly white, electric guitars. Destiny's was named Luna and Joy's was named Shooting Star.

"You guys ready for the greastest Christmas finale in ever?!" Destiny yelled into the mike. The crowd roared back in reply.

"Alright! Here it is!" Rose stated as the song started.

**Greatest Time Of Year-Aly & AJ**

_**Both:**__ It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_ (They sung held the mike closely to their faces when they weren't palying on the guitar)_  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
It's our favorite way to spend the holiday  
Yeah_ (They both did light solos on the guitar)

_**Joy:**__ There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters _

_**Destiny:**_ _Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing _

_**Both:**__ It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone_ (They put their hand up in the air and the crowd followed suit)_  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love_ (They bent down and touched people's hands. They pulled Richard, Rachel, Gar, Vic, and Bee up.)_  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah_(All the back-up dancers and stares came out and danced)

_**Joy:**__ We can get all cozy by the fire _(Destiny and Joy kicked the mike stand after they took the mike off the stand. Destiny handed Richard her guitar and began to dance. He then played it right on tune and they danced around)_  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together _

_**Destiny:**__ Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me _(She stood next to the famous and gorgeous Jesse McCartney and kissed him lightly and playfully on the cheek_) _

_**Destiny:**__ It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after _(A female blonde back-up dancer came by Joy and they took pictures together)  
_  
__**Both:**__ It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear _(Everyone put their arms around each other's shoulder and move side to side)_  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love_ (The audience lifted their hands up. The chain all broke apart and touched the audience hands)_  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah _(Everyone danced around)

_**Joy:**__ Spend the holidays... _

_**Joy:**__ It's the greatest time_ (Everyone was playing around with each other and jumped around)

_**Destiny:**__ It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear _(They did the chain again, but did not break apart)_  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time _

_**Both:**__ It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

_Yeah!_ (A big explosion came above with confetti and lights flying all around. They all bowed with their hands locked and they lifted their hand when they rose up)

The crowed was ecstatic. They were going crazy. The people on stage were all hugging each other as the twins ran forward to the runaway part of the stage.

"Thank you guys!" Joy screamed into the mike.

"Have a Happy Holiday! From us to you!" Destiny exclaimed sincerely.

"We love you guys! You guys rock!" Joy yelled as she did the "rock out" sign with her free hand.

"Thank you SO much for spending Christmas with us! We hope you had a great time! Happy Holidays!" Destiny exclaimed. They hugged each other with their faces squishing together. Ryan Seacrest came in between them hugging and fixed his suit He then ptu the mike to his face.

"Thank you guys for an awesome holiday! I had a good time. How bout you?" Ryan asked. They crowded screamed happily in reply.

"Glad you enjoyed your time. Until next time….. Seacrest, Out." Ryan ended with his signature ending that he does all the time in American Idol and they all ran off stage. They were all exhausted, but still screaming and yelling around.

"Man! That was AWESOME!" Bee yelled.

"Yeah! You girls got pipes!" Vic complimented.

"Thanks." They answered in unison with huge smiles on their faces. Courtney came behind Gar and Rachel with her arms around their necks.

"Alright guys! No need to stand around here! We got a party to get to!" Courtney exclaimed.

"YEAH!" They all yelled and they began to run to the limo….. As it drove off into the night, to a party at Wayne Mansion.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**OH YEAH!!!!! CHAPTER 4 IS COMPLETE! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! - Well….. I know you ALL want another chapter UP, but I was HOPING that I could get 50 reviews before I update, so PLEASE update for me! It would be really awesome if I could get 50 reviews cause I never did, so if you could, they would be like REALLY awesome! Thank guys! ILY! Ok. Remember….. I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll put you guys in something, aiight? Ok! Here it is!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to make sense in my story. Ok? I WILL NOT tweak name, gender, ethnicity, hair color, eye color, or how your hair looks. Review please!**

**REMEMBER!!!!! I WANT 50!!!!!**

**AND! The NEXT one will be updated later, because I'm going to winter camp! OH YEAH! I am pumped! I will be back by February 3, so I will try to update then or the day after! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	5. After Party!

**14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr 14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 5 – After Party!**

**Hey! Number 5 is here! I am SO sorry if I haven't updated anytime soon, but it's been crazy with school and all that junk! Ok. I'm kind of scared cause I only know the beginning of my idea. The rest I thought I'd make up while I go along. If you can help me, that would be awesome! I would LOVE to hear your ideas of a chapter! Thanks to all these people who reviewed me!**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**Zsaber0**

**Big Fan**

**torral11**

**Zutaraforeverandalways**

**HarmionieFan**

**Chaylorfan**

**cuteknight101**

**??**

**Just So You Know**

**Thank you to all of the people who have given me reviews! I truly an appreciative of how much you have helped me! And now drum roll, my fabulous Disclaimer and Dedication! Applaud**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication Of The Story: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**Dedication Of The Chapter: I would like to dedicate this to all my fans who sent me an application and to the people who are featured in it! Also, for the lyrics!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I believe I still got some spots where I need people to be in! They are small spots. No big deal, but I SO could use the help! At the bottom of my chapter, I will give you the application. Give me your info and I might add you! You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. Whatever name you want in the story, ok?**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 4**

_"Glad you enjoyed your time. Until next time….. Seacrest, Out." Ryan ended his signature ending and they all ran off stage. They were all exhausted._

_"Man! That was AWESOME!" Bee yelled._

_"Yeah! You girls got pipes!" Vic complimented._

_"Thanks." They answered in unison with huge smiles on their faces. Courtney came behind Gar and Rachel with her arms around their necks._

_"Alright guys! No need to stand around here! We got a party to get to!" Courtney exclaimed._

_"YEAH!" They all yelled and they began to run to the limo….._

**CHAPTER 5! AFTER PARTY!**

After 30 minutes of being on the road and joking around, they ended up at the Wayne house in record time.

"Oh yeah! Time to party!" Gar exclaimed as he jumped out of the limo and punched his fist in the air. Rachel rolled here eyes. She looked over to Hope.

"Sometime, I REALLY wonder if I was drunk when I married him." Rachel muttered under her breath. Hope just had a giggle fit as they both got out.

"Alright everyone." Bruce started as he got out of the front seat. "Everyone get dressed in your formal outfits and then we will start the party.

"No problemo, Bruce." Faith replied as the rest nodded. They all went past the gate and inside.

"Kori. Be a dear and show everyone their rooms." Bruce ushered. Kori snorted and stuck her tongue out at him and everyone laughed. They began to walk up the monster size staircase. When they got to the top, all the guests to a breather. Kori and the twins just laughed at them.

"Hey. Better get use to it. You guys are stay here for….. Hey! How long are you guys staying here for?" Hope asked.

"Um….. Maybe in about a month. We're taking a break from work and crime fighting has been getting soft for a while. Stuff police can handle on t heir own." Richard explained.

"All right. Well….. We're going to our rooms." Faith replied and she and Hope departed into the long, white hallway. Hope went into the second door on the left and Faith went to the second door on the right. Kori turned to the guests.

"Well…. All right then, lets go hand out rooms, shall we?" Kori offered sweetly and she turned around and began to walk she stopped at the first door on the right, which had a red, yellow, and green door with an R logo on the door. You know it; it's Richard's room. Kori turned to the door.

"Ok." Kori said as she took out a pocket full of keys that have different paints on them. Kori fumbled through the keys till she got to a key that had red flames and a black backing. She used stuck it into the keyhole and it opened like magic. "This is your old room, Richard." Richard looked in it. It looked much different from the time he last saw it, before he was in the Teen Titans. Same plain white walls with a king size bed on the center right wall with red silk sheets. He had an oak desk on the top left-hand corner with a place to put a computer. He also had a door to a walk in closet on the closest left corner and a drawer straight across from it. Across from the bed was a 42" flat screen TV with a PS2 and a Wii. Next to it was a bookshelf full of games. On the left side of the bed, there was a bookshelf with books. All around the room were newspaper clippings and reports. He also had a window straight ahead with red curtains.

"Sweet." Richard said and he threw his suitcase on his bed. "Feels just like home." He then flopped on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Catch." Kori warned with harmonic voice as he looked up and a shiny metal key with a tag on it, Saying, "Richy" came flying at him. With his excellent reflexes, he got it just before it was about to smack him in the face. It was not the same key Kori used to open the door, but he did not bug her on the subject because they had already left. He could still here them with his door wide open.

"Whose room is across from Richard's?" Bee asked in curiosity.

"Oh. That's my room, see?" Kori replied as she pointed at something Richard couldn't see. Richard then went on the edge of the bed and saw she was pointing on a dark purple, rhinestone, cursive sign that read "Kori", which the "I" was dotted with a star. "Bruce thought it would be best for you guys to be in the back, just incase you guys are going to throw fits. And Richard's was the only one left."

"Oh. Alright then." Bee replied. They all continued walking.

_'Really? Do we really have no connection? Not that it matters to me, of coarse. But still…..'_ Richard thought as he shut his door and sank back into his bed. He thought about this. How he felt. _'How come Kori can't get out of my head? But did her room across from his have NOTHING to do with anything?' _He shot back up. _'No. That can't be it. My room has been here since I moved here when I was 5. She couldn't have been assigned her room there when she first moved in. She HAD to have picked that room. She might not have known that my room was right across the hall at the time, but she DIDN'T say that to the others….. WHAT is she hiding?' _Richard then began to ponder on his thoughts for a few moments. When he had no leads, he then shook his head and began to change for the party.

WITH THE OTHERS AND THE ROOMS

"Alright. This is Hope's and Faith's Room. Hope on the left, Faith on the right. It even has their names on it." Kori explained and she pointed to both signs.

Hope has a lavender door with white stars painted in the background. It had her name written on a white board with a curvy lavender sparkly border with a purple Expo marker. She also wrote under her name, 'I'm A Princess. My Father is the King of Kings' in her cute, curvy handwriting. She also had a schedule on what was happening, so her mom could just look at it to see when she won't be home.

Faith owns a bright red door with black hearts in the corner she also had a poster of her favorite band, Hillsong United. She had her name written on a big white board with a thick, black border. She wrote her name in a red Expo marker. It had it written in her hand writing in what looked like Veranda font and wrote under her name the lyrics of one of her favorite songs, "Invincible" by Jesse McCartney. She also had a schedule of what she's doing. They continued to pass their doors and went to the next two.

"Alright. This HAS to be Bee and Vic's door." Kori joked. They door was gray with a yellow border. She opened the door with a plain silvery key with a striped yellow and black heart on it. She turned it and the door opened. Inside, was a room with yellow walls and a metallic silver border. There was a Cal King bed with gray silk sheets and a wooden bed frame. There was a tan wooden desk for a computer on the left side and a silver 42" plasma screen TV with every game you could think of in silver metal shelves on the left and right-hand side. There was a Yellow door to the closet on the right and a silver border went around it. There was a stereo on the right of the bed, near a window with silver curtains.

"Well alright!" Vic exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"You know us so well, girl!" Bee complimented as she lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"Well….. I guess its cause Bruce has told me much about you guys." Kori said uncertainly.

"Well….. We'll get ready. See you down there in like…. What, and hour?" Bee asked.

"Yeah. That's good." Kori replied.

"Thanks so much for all of this. It's better than a hotel. It's really sweet." Vic thanked her genuinely.

"No problem. Trying to keep the guests feeling like they're at home, right?" Kori answered. They smiled as Kori tossed Vic a plain silver key with a Tag that said, "Vic & Bee" on it. She shut the door as she left.

"Alright… You're room, right?" Kori asked them, even though she already knew. Rachel and Gar nodded. She walked across to the next room.

"This is a really sweet thing you are doing." Raven told her.

"Hey. Don't everyone thank me. It's Bruce house, I just live in it." Kori told her and smiled "Ok. This is your room, but of coarse." She pointed to the black colored door on the left that had a green border around the edge. She had a key to open the door that had a green kitty on it with a black swirl background. She turned the key and opened the door. There was forest green colored walls. They had a Cal King size bed with green sheets and black wooden bed frame. There was a black bookshelf full of ancient books and a metallic black plasma screen TV with a bunch of video games. There was an oak desk where you could put a computer.

"This is a nice room." Rachel complimented. Gar ran to the plasma screen TV and hugged it for dear life.

"I will never leave." He said dreamily and began to start playing some Kingdom Hearts 2.

"In Gar language, that means he loves it and thank you." Rachel told Kori with a small smile on her face, she was obviously gracious for their hospitality as well.

"No problem. I'm down the hall if you need to get away from husband. All girls know how horrible they can get." Kori joked.

"Tell me about it. And thanks. I will SO hold you up for that, _Starfire_." Rachel whispered the last part and smirked. Kori smiled back.

"Looks like you're going to get sick of Gar soon." Kori smiled.

"Yup. So see you soon?" Rachel asked.

"Well….. We got to get ready for the party." Kori smiled.

"Alright. I gatta pull Gar away from the game station." Rachel's voice trailed.

"Yeah, I get it. You really changed. In a good way, for sure." Kori voice began to get softer by the second.

"Yeah….. You too….." Rachel answered with the same voice. They hugged quickly, as they felt the same way as they had when Kori first left the Tower, a friendship that could not be broken. They had to break, apart and Kori looked into Raven's amethyst eyes and she had light tears in hers. Her contacts fell out and they laughed while still crying. Rachel saw they same green eyes.

"You still have the prettiest eyes." Rachel smiled.

"Haha. YOU'RE the one to talk, RAVEN." Kori replied laughing. They both were laughing and Kori held her contacts. They had a short moment of silence. "I guess I have to fix this and get ready." Kori said trailing off, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Me too." Rachel said. Kori smiled and waved and walked down the hall to her room.

**PARTY TIME!**

It was now time to party. It had the elegant, cotillion look to it. It was fabulous. The titans came down from the rooms. All the boys were wearing black tuxes, but Gar had a green bow tie, Vic had a silk blue tie, and Richard did not wear any. Rachel had on a black V-neck halter with metallic beads. It tied around her neck and the hemline ended at her knees. Its curved with her body and flowed at the bottom. She wore black sandals with rhinestones and a high heel. Her hair was in a tight bun. Bee wore a Bee wore a yellow strapless chiffon. It had a tight bust and an asymmetrical hem. It ended around her knees and she also wore yellow peek-a-boo shoes with a thick sole. She had her hair up into two buns.

"Wow. Bruce really knows how to throw a party." Bee complimented as she gazed around the room. The others followed suit.

"Yeah. This place is fancy." Vic exclaimed.

"We should go sit down." Richard suggested. Many people were already there. Most of them, they did not know. There was a table reserved just for them. The tables had seats with white cloth over them and the tablecloth was a metallic silver color. Apparently, their table was near a stage, where a band could play. There was a dance floor in between the two and it was solid oak. Apparently, Kori, the girls, and Bruce were joining them at their table. They sat down quietly and silence emerged.

"Where are the girls?" Gar asked, breaking the silence.

"Guests are supposed to come before they do." Rachel explained to him.

"Oh!" Gar exclaimed as he got it.

"Hello everyone." Said a voice behind them. Sure enough, it was Bruce. He had on a tux with a silver tie.

"Hey Bruce! This is a sweet place!" Bee complimented.

"I thank you, Bee." Bruce replied, smiling.

"When are Kori and the girls coming down?" Richard asked him.

"Why are you so interested in Kori, Richard?" Bee teased and smirked. The others laughed and Richard had a small blush crawl on his face.

"NO!" Richard yelled. "I'm just… tired of waiting, that's all."

"They should be down soon." Bruce grumbled and he walked away to talk to other people. Sure enough, the girls came down. Faith was wearing a short yuryu satin dress. Her black, baby doll dress went down to her mid thigh and showed off her legs. Faith also wore black sparkly, strappy heels. She had her emerald green eyes showing off and her long, silky, jet-black hair waved with two black barrettes in her hair.

Behind her, was Hope. She wore lavender, strapless dress with a white caviar hem on the bust and hemline. It went to about a little above her knees and she also wore black high-heeled sandals. She had her ruby-red hair silky and straight, but in a lavender headband. Her sapphire eyes glistened brightly with joy and she walked down the steps.

Richard's jaw fell 50 feet when he saw Kori. She was wearing a silky, red tunic. It had one strap that had a gorgeous, elegant pin in place. It curved along her body and it flowed softly down to her feet. She also has on red heels. Her fire red hair was put up in a tight bun with two strands, curled, and hanging on the side of her face. You would then notice her peridot, colored eyed. They were bright and shining in the light. She had her hand in front of her and she walked down the steps.

Everyone clapped as they saw the girls come down the staircase.

"Richard. Stop staring. It's rude." Rachel ordered with a huge smirk on her face. Richard's cheeks turn so red, it was like Kori's dress. The rest laughed at him.

"Hey guys!" Hope exclaimed.

"Wow. I didn't know you're a redhead." Gar stated in surprise.

"Yeah. My mom is too." Hope replied. Sure enough, they both had the deep red hair color. It was gorgeous.

"Yeah….. Thanks guys…" Faith replied sarcastically.

"Don't feel hurt, Faith. You have like pretty eyes and a boyfriend! That is sick!" Bee exclaimed.

"Hope has high standards. He looks for the 'perfect guy'." Faith stated simply and sat down. Hope gasped.

"Is there something wrong with wanted a really good guy? If there are things that I do not like about them, isn't it more logically just to avoid having a relationship with them?" Hope protested.

"I guess that makes sense." Richard replied.

"HAH!" Hope boasted to her sister. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Faith muttered while crossing her arms over her chest. Then all the lighted went off, all except a bright, white light on center stage. Bruce walked into the light with a tux on. Everyone applaud. Even though, there were not many people there.

"Good evening, everyone." Bruce greeted. "As you all know, we are all here to celebrate the great performance by our favorite pop stars, Kori, Faith, and Hope!" Everyone cheered as they walked up on stage.

"Hey guys! Thanks you SO much for coming to the concert and to this after party!" Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah! Did you enjoy the concert that I starred in?" Hope giggled as she put emphasis on "I".

"What concert did u go to?" Faith snorted. Everyone laughed. Hope huffed. Faith laughed loudly in the mike. "I'm just kidding, Hope!" Faith then hugged her sister tightly around the neck, squishing their faces together.

"Anyways… We are glad you enjoyed the concert!" Kori exclaimed.

"Have a good night everyone!" Hope yelled. They then walked off stage, looking at the ground to make sure they didn't trip.  
Someone stunk up behind them. And said "Boo."

"AH!" Hope screamed.

"HAHAHA!" Someone laughed hysterically.

"Ami! That is SO not funny!" Hope growled.

There that stood before her was none other than Ami Drew, their bass player. She was 19 years old, but who can act like a 10 year old at times. She was a runaway orphan and is awesome and martial arts. Ami also had straight, dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. She is super fun to hang out with, but if you get on her bad side, she might kick your butt. She was wearing a red, strapless, cocktail dress that went down to her ankles, where she wore red satin heels. She had her hair in light curls and pinned in the back of her head. She wore foxy, red eye shadow, light blush, and some lip-gloss. She carried a red clutch.

"So… Who are the 5 at that table?" Ami asked them as she lightly pointed to the titans.

"The black haired boy is Bruce's adoptive son and the others are his friends." Kori explained to her.

"Oh! Cutie!" Ami exclaimed.

"Shut up." Kori replied, smiling.

"You SO like him. I can tell." Ami teased. "Though you just met him today."

"Right… Just met him…" Kori replied as her voice trailed. A pang of guilt washed over her, knowing that she didn't tell anyone she was a Teen Titans, except the girls, Bruce, Alfred, and her best friend in the whole wide world.

"I'll go introduce myself to them." Ami suggested as she walked over to them. Kori could see her greet herself to them. They all seem to be in a deep conversation.

"Hey, girlfriend!" a girl exclaimed behind her.

"Jesse! AH!" Kori exclaimed as she hugged her best friend tightly. There in front of her was a 31 year old, Jessica Ann Queen, who happened to be her best friend. She was 6 feet and gorgeous. She had brunette hair with blonde highlights and chestnut brown eyes. Her hair went down to her ribs and it was soft and flowing with side bangs that go to her chin, it slightly covered one eye. She was Irish and Italian with a light Italian accent. She is what you call "the one always there for you". She's so sweet. She wore a gold, spaghetti strap prom dress. It was tight around her bust and flared out after. She also has a sash over her shoulders. She had her hair is a bun with chopsticks. Her make up was made up of gold, shimmer eye shadow, light pink blush, and glitter lip-gloss. Her feet had baby phat, 3-inch heels.

"Hey Superstar!" Jessica exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! Guess who I met?"

"Who?" Kori asked girly like, as if she was going to hear the biggest secret ever.

"Your BOYFRIEND, Richard." Jesse teased.

"Shut up! He is NOT my boyfriend." Kori pushed her shoulder lightly.

"So you don't like him?" Jessica asked.

"NO! Of course not!" Kori exclaimed, a fake smile was plastered on her face. Jessica gave her a "You are SO lying" face. Kori sighed in defeat. "Ok. He is SO much more hotter than he was like 15 years ago, but I can't date him. He cheated on me…" Kori had light shimmer in her eye.

"You don't know that!" Jessica assured her. "Here! I'll go find out!"

"No! Jessica! Wait!" Kori protested as she attempted to grab her hand, but she already was gone, gone to the Titans' table. Kori could hear her speaking, so Kori turned away, pretending to talk to group of people. She listened carefully and glimpsed at the table.

"Hey guys!" Jessica exclaimed as she put her hands behind Richard and Vic's seat.

"Hey Jessica." Karen greeted.

"So, I am SO wondering where you are from! What you do! You know, the whole bit!" Jessica smiled sweetly, talking to them as if she knew them for centuries.

"Well…. I'm a lawyer. "Richard stated simply. **(AN: He can't work for Wayne Enterprise cause he doesn't talk to Bruce!)**

"I'm a fantasy novel writer." Rachel explained.

"I'm a famous comedian." Gar smiled.

"I have my own garage." Vic gloated.

"I am a fashion designer." Bee smiled.

"How did you guys meet? Or what I mean is, how did you meet Kori?" Jessica hinted.

"What are you talking about? We meet Kori today." Gar said in a matter of fact voice. Jessica lost all the color in her face and had an O shaped mouth.

"Who said we met her before?" Vic asked in confusion.

"Did she tell you we met her before cause, you know, we didn't." Richard shot. Jessica didn't reply.

"Well?" They all asked with a sense of suspicion in their voice and in unison/

"Um… Well…" Jessica stuttered, unable to respond from the mistake she had made.

"HAHA! Good job, Jessica!" Rachel exclaimed as she put her hand out for a high five. Jessica returned it to her in confusion.

"WHA?" The boys all asked.

"Gotcha!" Rachel exclaimed. "We played a joke on you! Funny, huh?"

"Hilarious." Kori complimented as they high five.

"That's SO not funny!" Gar whined.

"Oh yes it SO is!" Jessica gleamed.

_'I now know why she's one of Kori's best friends. She's awesome!'_ Jessica thought happily.

"Now you know, we gatta get you back!" Vic warned.

"Bring it on, Sparky!" Bee dared.

"Yeah. You guys can't mess with us!" Jessica challenged. They became in a deep glaring contest. Then, someone nudge Kori in the side.

"Mom! Please!" Hope nagged under her breath.

"Honestly! You guys are acting like children!" Faith scowled with a fake British accent. The girls walked away laughing uncontrollably, while the group had their faces like fire trucks. A silence consumed them.

"Now I feel childish." Jessica stated simply, breaking the silence in the process.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that we're not going to do it. You guys better watch your backs." Richard dueled, eyes narrowing.

"Bring it on, Mask Boy." Rachel dared, her eyes following suit of Richard.

"Oh boy! Back to where we started!" Kori exclaimed. The rest laughed.

"You guys are so cool!" Jessica exclaimed. You saw Hope next to a DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

"Alright guys. This is something that goes out to all the couples out there." The DJ said smoothly. A song that was so soft and pretty came on, "We'll Be Together" by Ashley Tisdale. The song slowly began to play and some couples walked in the middle of the room and began to slow dance.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Bee hinted to Vic.

"It's alright." Vic said, complacently. Bee used her foot to step on him. She looked furious. Vic smiled. "I mean… Would you like to dance, honey?" Vic stood up and put his hand out. Bee smiled sweetly.

"Why yes! I would!" Bee exclaimed, as she look his hand.

"Um… Rae? Want to dance?" Gar asked Rachel nervously. Rachel smiled, slightly.

"One, don't call me Rae. And two, yes I would." Rachel grabbed his hand as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Richard! What to dance?" Jessica asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure." Richard replied. Jessica waved her hand behind her back. They both then got up. They were about to walk when someone behind Jessica exclaimed quietly.

"Jessica!" Juliana Hernandez squealed. This was Kori and the twins' photographer. She was 26 years old and was about 5'6". She was Mexican and had a light Spanish accent. She also had shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. She was a sweetheart, loved sports and music. "There is a guy who is checking you out at 4 o'clock!" Jessica turned her head to the right and saw a guy who looked just like Ryan Sheckler. He nodded his head towards her and smiled. Jessica smiled back and waved sweetly.

"Oh my gosh! TOTAL hottie! Sorry, Richard! Going on a guy hunt. Dance with Kori!" Jessica and Juliana ran towards that boy. Silence lightly fell over the pair.

"So… Want to dance?" Richard asked, breaking the silence and putting a hand out towards Kori. Kori smiled.

"Sure." Kori answered simply. They walked to the dance floor. Kori wrapped her arms around Richard's neck and Richard put his arms lightly on his waist. They began to slowly dance.

**We'll Be Together-By: Ashley Tisdale**  
_  
I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air  
(yeah)  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinkin'  
I can hear you everywhere_

Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off  
Oh (yeah, yeah) oh

I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that

I swear I wish you were tonight

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off

Oh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Oh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Oh, Oh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off  
Oh oh yeah, yeah  
(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Ah oh

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you

Kori and Richard looked at each other. Richard smiled, slightly. Kori smiled back at him. Their eyes slowly closed, as their faces got closer. They were just centimeters away. Then, Richard pulled away. Kori looked at him, confused and embarressed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this." Richard said pulling away. He walked away and shook his head and walked away. Kori looked at him, but she didn't let him go. She needed him in her life. She lightly ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong, Richard? Didn't you want to kiss me?" Kori asked, her eyes pleaded for him.

"I can't." Richard's face slumped. "I really wanted to, but I can't. I just can't get over Starfire." He began to walk away.

"You haven't seen her in, like about 15 years! How can you still be attached to her?" Kori yelled. She didn't understand why he wouldn't get over her. He broke her heart. Starfire isn't going to be with him….. But Kori will.

"I just can't…. Wait….. How did you know it was about 15 years?" Richard asked suspiciously. Kori's green orbs bugged out and her mouth was open. She was speechless.

"Um…. Well… You know?" Kori tried, but couldn't give him an explanation. Richard crossed his arms around and glared at her under his sunglasses.

"Kori….. Is there something I should know?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"Um….. No…..?" Kori replied with her voice getting higher.

"Then how did you know that?" Richard snapped back, obviously getting a little ticked off.

"Uh….. "Kori stuttered. Richard's eyes shot up. He gave her an annoyed look. "Um….. Rachel told me." Kori nodded. "Yup. That's it." Richard looked at her, still not believing her.

"What? You can even ask her yourself! Unless you think I'm a liar…" Kori pouted, but turned away from him and smirked.

"I don't need to! I know you're not lying!" Richard retorted. Kori smiled.

_'Same old Robin. He even falls for the same tricks._' Kori thought while trying not to laugh hysterically. Kori turned around again.

"Good!" Kori shot back. Richard was about to answer when the twins came behind them.

"Hey Mom! It's 11:30. We're off to bed." Faith told her mother, "accidentally interrupting their sweet conversation.

"Yeah. Don't forget, Mom. We have a charity event for the Invisible Children. We signed up for this months ago!" Hope nagged. Kori smiled.

"Don't worry. I remembered." Kori replied. Faith crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Suure. You probably will have Amber remind you, if we didn't." Faith snorted. Amber McDonald was their agent. She is a 27 year old Italian-African American. Amber was totally beautiful. She was about 5'4" and had blackish-brown, long, curly hair. And to top it all off, she had golden-hazel eyes that glistened. She was very bubbly, but was as tough as a nut. She took charge in everything that she did and fought her battles. She was always there for the girls.

"No! I would've remembered! Now! Off to bed, you two!" Kori beckoned as she shooed them away. They waved her good bye and went upstairs. Going to bed was a good idea, no one else was really there. Even Jessica, a party animal was ready to leave.

"Kori!" Jessica exclaimed as she pushed Richard out of her way and hugged Kori. "I really need to get home. I have work tomorrow. You know, since **YOU** dropped out of the model cover for the Invisible Children Charity CD signing,** I** have to fill in for you." Jessica nagged in a lectured. Kori smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Go, Go. Have fun! And tell me how it goes, ok?" Kori yelled as Jessica began to walk away. Jessica gave her a small nod at walked out the door. Kori turned to Richard.

"Well… I have to go to bed. I got that charity CD signing tomorrow. See ya." Kori smiled, as she waved and walked up the long staircase.

"Good Bye, Kori." Richard whispered softly as he turned around and went to the others.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**OH YEAH!! CHAPTER 5 IS COMPLETE! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! **

**I would like to make a shout out that we had 2 special guests in the story! There was Starsoffire as Ami Drew, the bass player! And! As Kori's best friend, Jessica Ann Queen, we have StarfireTT! Applause Congratulations to those two girls! ALSO! We have mentioned ****Chaylorfan as**** Amber McDonald, who is the girls' agent! WAHOO! Good job everyone!**

**- Well… I know you ALL want another chapter UP, but I was HOPING that I could get 50 reviews before I update, so PLEASE update for me! It would be really awesome if I could get 50 reviews cause I never did, so if you could, they would be like REALLY awesome! Thank guys! ILY! Ok. Remember….. I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll put you guys in something, aiight? Ok! Here it is!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to make sense in my story. Ok? I WILL NOT tweak name, gender, ethnicity, hair color, eye color, or how your hair looks. Review please!**

**REMEMBER!! I WANT 60!!**

**AND! The NEXT one will be updated later, because I'm going to winter camp! OH YEAH! I am pumped! I will be back by February 3, so I will try to update then or the day after! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	6. A Date To Be Remembered

**14 Years, 9 Months-By RobinxStarfireLuvr **

**Chapter 6 – A Date To Be Remembered!**

**Hey all my ADORABLE fans! HAHA! I am SO glad that you guys are really interested in my story! I love the reviews you send me too! :P I ALWAYS REPLY! I am SO glad! All right! This is the Chapter 6! WAHOO! Thanks to all the reviews! Here they are:**

**Still waiting to get account**

**Zutaraforeverandalways**

**Somewhere In Time**

**thaniaaaaa.07**

**Raven of Alaska**

**Jcyz**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**chaylorfan**

**Deborah Rodriguez**

**HarmonieFan**

**Nicole (Niki)**

**Hotgirlow**

**kjesStar**

**Thank you to all of the people who have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! I love you all! Now the Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication Of The Chapter: I'd dedicate this to ****for the lyrics to the song This Kiss, By Faith Hill! Lyric Websites RULE! - I love them! :P**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but** **it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I believe I still got some spots where I need people to be in! They are small spots. No big deal, but I SO could use the help! At the bottom of my chapter, I will give you the application. Give me your info and I might add you! You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. Whatever name you want in the story, ok?**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR** **ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 5**

"Kori!" Jessica exclaimed as she pushed Richard out of her way and hugged Kori. "I really need to get home. I have work tomorrow. You know, since **YOU** dropped out of the model cover for the Invisible Children Charity CD signing,** I** have to fill in for you." Jessica nagged in a lectured. Kori smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Go, Go. Have fun! And tell me how it goes, ok?" Kori yelled as Jessica began to walk away. Jessica gave her a small nod at walked out the door. Kori turned to Richard.

"Well… I have to go to bed. I got that charity CD signing tomorrow. See ya." Kori smiled, as she waved and walked up the long staircase.

"Good Bye, Kori." Richard whispered softly as he turned around and went to the others.

**CHAPTER 6! A DATE TO BE REMEMBERED!**

A brand new day and a sunshiney morning. At 5:30 am, everyone was awake! Did these people not sleep a wink last night? Nope! They all are just excited about a new day in Gotham! Yeah! Now….. As the day starts…..

As the twins sped down the staircase greeting all the adults. Hope was wearing a pink tank that read "love" in the center of her breasts in a heart and pink shorts that read "rocks" in a guitar on her butt. She had a two ping tails and sat next to her mother. Faith wore black t-shirt that said "Rock" and long PJ bottoms on the back reading "and Roll" She had her hair flowing down and she ran next to Alfred, grabbed a plate of cinnamon waffles and gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek. She sat down next to Raven. She prayed and began to eat.

"Well…. Aren't you girls up early?" Vic stated. **(AN: BTW, I'm just saying I'm using their regular names.)**

"Yeah. These girls are early risers." Kori answer and kissed Hope in the head.

"Hey! My waffles are cinnamon! Gross! That is SO gross!" Hope exclaimed. She even made gagging noises as well. "Hey Faith, want it?" She held it up to her sister, who was across the table.

"Oh yeah!" Faith exclaimed and took them. Richard smiled.

"Hey. That's funny. I only eat cinnamon waffles too." Richard stated.

"I'm the only one that eats cinnamon." Faith replied.

"It's nasty." Kori stated. "Both, Hope and I, hate cinnamon waffles. Faith would be the only one in the house who'd eat cinnamon waffles." Kori told everyone.

"I think I must've taken it after my father." Faith hinted.

"Who is he, anyways?" Gar asked.

"I don't know." Faith answered and her voice disappeared. She continued eating. Everyone looked at Kori.

"What?" Kori asked.

"Who is he?" Bee asked.

"Guys, leave the topic alone. It's probably a sensitive topic for her." Raven stated.

"Yeah… Sorry, Kori." Gar apologized.

"It's ok. Let's just keeping eating." Kori answered. It then got quiet.

"So….. What should we do today?" Vic asked, breaking the silence.

"Well….. Hope and I are going to the mall with our friends." Faith stated.

"Want to come with?" Hope suggested. They all looked at each other.

"Sure." Bee answered.

"Why not?" Richard said. Ding Dong!

"OH! It's Jackie and James!" Hope exclaimed.

"We aren't dressed!" Faith thought out loud.

"Oh snap!" Hope screamed and they both ran to their rooms. Everyone chuckled at them.

"What time does the mall open anyways?"

"About 7:30" Bruce answered.

"Dude! That's early!" Gar exclaimed. Richard looked at his watch.

"It's only 6:15." Rich simply said.

"The mall we're going to is about 30 minutes away." Kori said as she sipped her orange juice. They looked confused.

"That makes no sense." Vic stated.

"Her friends are smart." Bruce said and got up to his den.

"I'll answer the door." Kori said and she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She opened the door.

"Hey Miss Anders!" A girl exclaimed.

"What's up?" A boy said.

"Come on in, you two." Starfire gestured. The others turned their heads and came face to face with two teens, who LOOK like twins. There was a 14 year old, British girl in front of them with elbow length, reddish brown hair and bangs that covered her left eye. Her eyes were bright blue and she was about 5'5". There was a boy that was 5'9" with reddish brown, shaggy hair with bright blue eyes.

"Hi." The girl exclaimed and waved her hand.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"I'm James." The boy said.

"I'm Jackie." The girl exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Hope exclaimed and she hopped downstairs.

"Wow… Hope. You changed fast." Kori said in shock.

"Where's the fire?" Bruce joked.

"Haha. Very funny." He grabbed her Juicy Couture, metallic gold purse from the couch. 'I'm always the last one out the door." She told the Titans.

"You two hungry?" Kori asked the twins.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Mrs. Anders?" James exclaimed and grabbed some pancakes. There was then a moment of silence.

"UGH! Where is Faith?!" Hope groaned.

"Here!" Faith exclaimed. Hope gasped.

"You stole my outfit!" Hope yelled.

"I did not!" Faith yelled. It looked sort of true. They were wearing the same thing, but a little different. Hope had here hair in pigtailed, while Faith had it down with a headband. Hope wore a black fitted tee with a white crop top. Faith wore a black halter-top with a shimmery, off-white crop top. Hope and Faith had a denim skirt, black leggings, and black, glitter ballet flats.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Hope yelled.

"NO, you!" Faith shot back.

"I wore it first!"

"So? Mine looks better!"

"It's my outfit!"

"No it's mine!

"Those are my shoes!"

"So? That's my jean skirt!"

"I told you her friends are smart." Bruce whispered to them.

"GIRLS!" Kori yelled. They looked at their mom. "Faith, change the crop top into a jean jacket and wear those black wedges. Hope, wear that cute, silver metallic tank top and wear skinny jeans."

"Ok." They said in unison. They both ran upstairs.

"Wow. Must be tough to have teen girls." Bee stated the obvious.

"Yeah. But there are benefits." Kori replied.

"Yeah? Like what." Ger joked.

"Well… I need them. They are the greatest girls ever. And the only blood family I have." Kori said softly.

"Wow…" Rachel said.

"I know this was already asked, and not to pry or anything, but who's the father? It's like a nerve racking question. I really want to know." Vic asked in curiosity.

"I don't think I feel comfortable revealing that information…" Kori said, trying not to look at Richard.

"Completely understandable. Excuse my RUDE husband." Bee nagged and pulled his ear.

"OW! Honey! That hurts!" Vic screamed.

"And what do you know NOT to do?" Bee asked him as if he was a child.

"Don't invade people's personal information." Vic whined in the monotone, sort of kid voice when they get in trouble. Bee patted him on the head.

"Good boy." Bee smiled. Everyone laughed.

"HAHA! Whipped!" Gar laughed. Raven pulled his ear too.

"OW! Rae! That's hurts!" Gar screamed.

"And what do you know NOT to do?" Raven asked him as if he was a child, imitating Bee.

"Don't kick people while they're down." Gar whined in with his little kid voice as if he was in trouble. Raven patted him on the head.

"Good boy." Raven smirked. Everyone laughed louder.

"WE'RE BAACK!" The twins yelled.

"Hey! It's 6:50. Wow… Pretty fast…"Bruce approved.

"Impressive." Gar complimented.

"Ok! We all GATTA go!" Hope exclaimed.

"I know! There is a SUPER Sale at Charlotte Russe!" Jackie yelled.

"Um… I'd rather of stayed at home…" James muttered.

"Don't be silly! You need to carry our bags! Ain't that right, girl?" Jackie smirked.

"DUH!" The twins exclaimed.

"And you gatta spend time with your girlfriend." Hope lured, gesturing to Faith. James sighed in defeat, obviously not happy about this situation. The three girls squealed and ran to the car.

"Poor James." Richard sympathized.

"Don't worry, James. I'll make the my girls and Jackie carry their OWN bags." Kori assured.

"Thanks, Mrs. Anders." James smiled. Kori gave him a look.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Kori." Kori smiled happily and gave him a comforting hug, as if he was her own.

"Your welcome. Come on, everyone! Hey, Bruce, you coming?" Kori asked.

"And have to watch those two spoiled twins spend all my money? I'll pass." Bruce joked.

"Alright. You guys…" Kori gestures to the titans." Go in the black Porshe. Vic…" Kori threw his the keys. "You drive. I'll take the kids in the Purple Dodge Viper. And DON'T get lost." Kori smirked.

"A Porshe! Sweet!" Vic exclaimed. They all entered the two cars and back out of the driveway. They sped off to the Gotham Mall.

WITH THE TITANS

"Isn't Kori the best?!" Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's really nice." Vic agreed.

"She kinda reminds me of-" Gar started, but was cut off by a upset Richard.

"No. Don't even say it. She is NOT Starfire. Starfire isn't living with Bruce, she didn't have sex with some creep, and she didn't become a famous, secret pop star. She just isn't." Richard shot.

"Alright, alright. Just saying…" Gar slumped.

"Well… If it WAS her, what's wrong with that? Kori's cool. Star would live with Bruce. They kinda hit it off when we came to visit last time. And how do you know she had sex with a creep? Maybe someone raped her and you know Star, she wouldn't give up an unborn baby. And Star has a great signing voice. She could be a pop star. She'd probably kept it a secret so no one would've known she was Starfire of the Teen Titans." Raven defended. Richard gazed about this memory for a second.

'_What WAS wrong with Kori?'_ Richard thought. _'She's smart, pretty, almost perfect. And most importantly, she was like his Star. Maybe he could date her? Would she be up for it? What if she says no? What if She doesn't like me? What if-'_

"YO RICHIE!" Vice yelled in Richard ear.

"AH! What?!" Richard shot back.

"We're here." Raven spoke with her monotone voice. They all got out of the car, in awe of the place. There were metal walls with neon lights and colorful signs that caught their eyes.

"Hey guys!" Kori yelled a couple of parking spaces away, waving widely.

"Hey Kori!" Richard waved back with the biggest smiled plastered on his face. Kori and the kids were getting out of the car. Richard turned around and his friends gave him "A look".

"So… What was THAT about?" Bee hinted.

"What? A wave? That's nothing." Richard blushed.

"What about that ALIEN size smile on your face?" Vic smirked.

"It's like me winning at Mega Monkey's 12." Gar commented.

"It was not." Richard defended.

"Hey guys. Ready to go in?" Kori asked them.

"Yeah. We're cool." Bee hopped off the hood of the car.

'_Ask Kori out.'_ Raven telepathically ordered Richard.

'_What if she says no?'_ Richard thought sadly said.

'_Just ask her!'_ Raven screamed in her head.

"Hey Kori, Um… I was wondering… If you were up to it… if you wanted to, you know… Hang out at the mall a little bit…" Richard said nervously. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck and he wouldn't look her in the eye. He was definitely nervous.

"Like… a date?" Kori said in shock. Richard nodded, face flushed deeply.

'_Star. Say yes. He really likes you. He's basically in love with KORI, just like Starrfire.'_ Raven thought to Kori.

'_Really?'_ Kori said happily.

'_Totally.'_ Raven assured her.

"Yeah. That'll be really fun." Kori smiled. Richard sighed in relief and took her hand. They waked in together. They seemed like teens again. All nervous and shy, they acted like it too, blushing and shyly stealing glances at each other.

"So… What's up?" Richard asked her. She looked down and blushed deeply. She did not respond.

"Ok… What store do you want to go to?" Richard tried again. Again, he received no reply.

"This is tougher than I thought." Richard said softly to himself. Something then caught Kori's eye.

"AH! Charlotte Russe!" She screamed and she ran to the store.

"Oh… so NOW she talks." Richard said softly and walked casually after her. As he entered the story, it was like a storm hit the store. All he saw of Kori was a streak. She was ALL over. She tried on EVERYTHING. And I am NOT joking. She tried on EVERYTHING, well… At least everything in her size.

After about an hour of her going crazy, she bought 5 pairs of shoes, 4 tops, 2 pair of skinny jeans, 3 skirts, 1 sun dress, and about 15 pieces of jewelry.

"Wow… SOMEONE'S a crazy shopper." Richard hinted. Kori blushed deeply.

"Well… I'm a girl. I love to shop. And PLUS, everything is on sale!" Kori squealed.

"Isn't this like a teen store?" Richard thought. Out loud.

"Yeah, but my girls tell me I still look hot in these clothes, so might as well." Kori said.

'_I bet you do.'_ Richard thought._ 'AH! Robin! Get a hold of yourself! You CAN'T love another woman! Star is the love of your life! But she does kinda seem like her…'_

"Hi. Ok. Your total comes up to 237.05." The cashier said. Kori began to pull out her Discover Master Card, but Richard beat her to it. He gave them a platinum credit card.

"Richard. You don't have to. I can pay for it." Kori declined.

"No. It's fine. Richard insisted. He signed the receipt and he carried her clothes out of the store.

"Aw…Such a gentlemen. Thank you, Richard." Kori gratefully thanked.

"No problem." Richard smiled.

"So… What do you want to do?" Kori asked.

"I think we should shop some more." Richard exclaimed.

"Well… Lets do it!" Kori exclaimed. They began to go to every store a woman can shop in. Macy, JcPenny, Zales, Payless, etc. You name it, they went there. Richard was the sweetest. He carried her stuff, complimented her clothes and he didn't complain.

"Richard, thank you so much for this day. I love it! It is SO much fun! I just hope you're still having fun…" Kori exclaimed, but was still concerned.

"Don't say that, Kori. I'm having lots of fun." Richard reassured.

"But isn't there a place you want to go?" Kori whined.

"Well… No matter how old we get, I still love going to the arcade…" Richard thought.

"Perfect!" Kori squealed. They began to sprint to the arcade. There were many people already there.

"So… Do you want to play? Or did you just wanna watch?" Richard asked, hinting over to a couple of girls staring at some of the guys.

"So you think I'd do that, huh?" Kori asked with her attitude on.

"No. I'm just asking." Richard said uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You think since I'm a girl, I can't beat you at video games!" Kori shot.

"Well… Yeah…" Ricahrd said, not making eye contact.

"Fight me." Kori challenged.

"What?" Richard yelled.

"Whoever beats each other will probe they're better. Men or Women." Kori told.

"Well… I don't want to crush you. I AM a master." Richard gloated, putting his palms behind his head, and leaning against the side of one of the game. Kori got extremely close to his face. You could count how many eyelashes she had. Richard blushed deeply, but not complaining on how close their faces were.

"Prove it." Kori taunted.

"Fine. You choose a game." Richard offered.

"DDR." Kori smirked. Richard put his hands on the bar of the player one and opened his legs to jump over it. He smirked at her. She grabbed the bar behind the player two mat and did a flip and landed on the mat. She gave him the same look.

"What level do you want to do?" Richard asked her. Kori hit the button. EXTREME.

"Could you go ANY easier?" Richard joked, following suit. Richard was the tough guy. He wasn't going to go easy on Kori, just because she was a girl. They picked a song and began to play. Perfects went across the screen. They seem to never miss a step. There was a crowd of people surrounding them. Cheers were all over, some bets were even made. But there can be only one winner. PLAYER 1.

"Hah." Richard gloated.

"Whatever. The game isn't over." Kori brushed it off and they started again. It didn't take much to know who won this round. PLAYER 2

"WAHOO!" Kori squealed.

"Final match." Richard stated.

"Can you handle it?" Kori teased.

"Can you?" Richard countered. They did this again. It seems like an impossible score to see. No one could tell who was going to lose! It seems like they were going to tie or something! But, that isn't how it goes down.

PLAYER 1-2,112,048,000

PLAYER 2-2,112,049,000

Kori had won!

"YEAH!" Kori shouted in victory. Richard was in awe, but he knew he lost.

"Congrats, Kori. You won, fair and square." Richard smiled sweetly, extended his hand. Kori smiled but threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He could smell her scent of sweet cherries and roses. It was toxic to him. He didn't want to let her go.

"Thank you." Kori quietly said near his ear. The sensation of her sweet voice sent flutters into his stomach.

"So… Want to play… Um… More games?" Richard asked, losing his train of thought as they broke away from their embrace, much to Richard's dismay.

"That'll be fun! But lets not compete. I don't want to kick your butt at EVERYTHING." Kori teased.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Richard smirked. They played some air hockey, car racing, bowling, and anything they could play together. They had a blast.

'_It feels like I'm 17 again. As a Teen Titan.'_ Kori thought happily. All that fun went on for hours. It was now 5:30 pm.

"So… What do you want to do now?" Kori asked

"Well… Kinda getting hungry…" Richard confessed.

"Then lets eat!" Kori exclaimed. They began walking around the mall for a while, look for a good restaurant.

"Hey. How bout there?" Richard asked. There in front of their faces was the famous CPK, California Pizza Kitchen.

"Awesome! I love that place!" Kori exclaimed as they walked in.

"Hi. Table for two?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. Please." Richard kindly said.

"Outside or indoors?" She sweetly asked.

"Indoors." Kori smiled.

"A booth?" She suggested.

"That'll be perfect." Richard softly said with a sigh.

"Ok! Follow me." She began to walk to left and there was a booth for two.

"Well… This is kinda… Nice." Kori complimented. "Not fancy and over the top, but sweet and simple."

"Yeah… It is…" Richard agreed, while nodding.

"Hi. I'm Kamiko. I'll be your server today. Would you like to start off on some drinks?" Kamiko warmly asked. She was a 5'7", about 16-year old girl. She has long, straight brunette hair with greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Yeah. I'll have a tropical breeze." Richard told Kamiko.

"Hey! That's what I like to order! I'll have that too." Kori exclaimed.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back with your drinks to take your order." Kamiko smiled.

"Thank you." The couple said in unison.

"So… What made you come to Gotham?" Richard asked with interest.

"Well… I had a bad relationship and I wanted to start of fresh. I knew Bruce personally and came to him. He took me in and here I am! What about you? What are you past relationships?" Kori asked.

"Well… I didn't really have past relationships. I was raised not to feel affection, but this one girl changed everything. I feel for her hard. Right from the day I met her, I knew she was the one. She completely took my heart and I feel head over heels for her. Then, one day, she left." Richard told his story sadly. You can sense that he was almost about to shed tears.

"Oh. I am so sorry." Kori acted as if she had no understanding of the situation. "It must be hard… You have no idea why she left?" Kori tried to get the inside story.

"No. Not at all. I know nothing. She just left." Richard spoke with much confusion in his voice.

"You did not fight? You did nothing hurtful before?" Starfire hinted.

"No. We never fought while dating and I never hurt her so much for her to LEAVE before." Richard replied.

"Alright. Two Tropical Breeze. Now, what can I get for you?" Kamiko suggested.

"I would like the Fettuccine with Garlic Cream Sauce." Kori smiled.

"Yeah… I'll have The Pan Sautéed Salmon." Richard requested softly, obviously hasn't recovered with his venting.

"Great! I'll just get that for you." Kamiko smiled and walked away.

"So… What happened that day she left?" Kori asked him.

"Um… I don't know what was going on with her, but I remember, that day, my friend came over." Richard replied, digging deep into his thoughts.

"Your friend?" Kori replied, in totally shock.

"Yeah. Whitney." Richard stated, sipping his drink.

"She was JUST your friend?" Kori chocked out.

"Yeah. Um… My friend, Batgirl, I've known her since forever. She was trying to set me up with our friend, Whitney. I never liked her that way though. She was like my little sister. She was a superhero with Batgirl. And she really liked our Titan friend, Speedy. She came over and she told Batgirl we're on a date and was gonna tell her it just didn't work out, but we were just hanging out like the whole day. With all the other Titans too. I set her up with Speedy too." Richard told.

FLASHBACK

_"Robin? You SURE it's ok? The others won't mind, right?"_ Whitney asked Robin over the phone.

_"Yeah. It's completely fine. Just tell Batgirl you were on a date and it didn't work out. We all can just hang. And you can meet my REAL girlfriend. And MAYBE, if he isn't busy, I can set you up with Speedy."_ Robin suggested.

_"Wow… I LOVE that idea! No WONDER you're the leader."_ Whitney smiled.

_"Yeah. Stop playing around and get over here." _Robin joked. Knock Knock!

"This fast enough?" Whitney asked. She was outside his window, hanging from a grappling hook. She jumped in his room and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey Whitney! It's great to see you again!" Robin exclaimed.

"Hey Boy Blunder. How's everything here in Jump?" Whitney asked.

"Hey. It's cool. But can you BELIEVE Batgirl thought that WE were a good couple?" Robin snickered that this.

"I know does she really expect us to be all lovey dovey over one FAKE date? You're basically my brother!" Whitney screamed and laughed hysterically.

"I know! She's crazy!" Robin agreed.

"Robin… Do you really believe that we can be together?" She asked with her talented acting skills. She sounded so heartbroken. But the whole time, there was a huge smirk on her face.

"Yes, we can, Whitney. We have to. I really like you and even if the team doesn't like you, I don't care. I do. I want you to be with me forever. I can't live without you." Robin played along. They leaned. But after a few seconds, they began to laugh hysterically.

"Please. Batgirl's WAY in over her head!" Robin joked.

"I know! But Robin, You are an AWEFUL actor. No WONDER you're a superhero!" Whitney teased. But she knew what was coming. She began to run around.

"You're dead!" Robin yelled as he began to chase her around the room.

BACK TO REALITY

"And when I went to introduce her to the others, Star wasn't there. There isn't a day that goes by that makes me wonder why she left…" Richard softly ended. A single tear rolled down the side of his soft face. Kori was welling up.

'_It was all in ACT? They WEREN'T in love? I just mistook it the wrong way…'_ Kori thought. _'How stupid of me.'_

"I don't believe it…" Kori said in shock.

"I know. I wish she never left." Richard replied, with a soft voice.

"Yeah… Me too…" Kori replied so softly, so Richard could not here. After 15 minutes, Kamiko had brought over their food and the couple sat there quietly eating their dinner.

"Would you like any dessert?" Kamiko asked, while taking away their plate. Richard still had small tears.

"No. I'm good." Richard told Kamiko softly.

'_I got to tell Richard who I am. He deserves to know. Especially now I know he's still in love with me!'_ Kori concluded.

"I know something that'll cheer you up." Kori exclaimed. She whispered into Kamiko's ear.

"You got it!" Kamiko perked and trotted off.

"What'd you get?" Richard asked in curiosity.

"You'll see." Kori smiled. After a few minutes, Kamiko brought in the red velvet cake. Richard smiled.

"How did you know?" Richard asked, breathlessly.

"Know what?" Kori smirked.

'_Here it comes…'_ Kori exclaimed in her mind.

"That red velvet cake was my favorite cake?" Richard asked with lots of confusion. "It's been my favorite since Starfire gave me that on-"

"-Your 17th birthday." They ended up saying in unison. Richard was now super confused. Kori leaned across the table and gave him a sweet, simple kiss, just like how they did in Tokyo. How it only lasted about 30 seconds, but it had the impact of a lifetime. It was the thing to get them together when they first started dating, and that's what it's doing now. Their eyes were closed and it felt as though there hearts were beating the same rhythm. They had felt a wondrous feeling, like how they were 15 years ago. This kiss was the best think to ever happen to them. As this happened, a song in the background was playing.

**This Kiss- By Faith Hill**

_I don't want another heartbreak__  
__I don't need another turn to cry__  
__I don't want to learn the hard way__  
__Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye__  
__But you got me like a rocket__  
__Shooting straight across the sky_

_It's the way you love me__  
__It's a feeling like this__  
__It's centrifugal motion__  
__It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment__  
__It's impossible__  
__This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)__  
__This kiss, this kiss_

_Cinderella said to Snow White__  
__How does love get so off course__  
__All I wanted was a white knight__  
__With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset__  
__Baby, I'm forever yours_

_It's the way you love me__  
__It's a feeling like this__  
__It's centrifugal motion__  
__It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment__  
__It's unthinkable__  
__This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)__  
__This kiss, this kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight__  
__On the rooftop under the sky__  
__You can kiss me with the windows open__  
__While the rain comes pouring inside__  
__Kiss me in sweet slow motion__  
__Let's let every thing slide__  
__You got me floating, you got me flying_

_It's the way you love me__  
__It's a feeling like this__  
__It's centrifugal motion__  
__It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment__  
__It's subliminal__  
__This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)__  
__This kiss, this kiss_

She pulled away. They both slowly opened their eyes. Kori was smirking, while Richard had the biggest grin plastered on his face. He was so amazed by what had happened to him in the last 5 minutes. He had found his one true love, once again.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**HIYA! I just finished chapter 6!! WAHOO!! Like the ending?! Did I catch off guard? I didn't put the title like "Secret's Out" cause then that'll give my super surprise away! Was that stealth enough!? :P I also put this BIG breakthrough on Chapter 6 cause that's my favorite number!**

**I would like to thank my guest appearance, Niki who was the waitress, Kamiko!**

**- Well… I know Y'ALL want another chapter up like ASAP, but I was HOPING that I could get 75 reviews before I update chapter 7, so PLEASE review for me! I really want this dream to come true! And it won't without you guys! The fans! Help me out here! be the Fairy Godmothers in the world! It can start with just giving me a review! If you do, thank you SO much! I love you guys! If you just read it, I love you too! Or if you put me as an alert or fave, I love oyu too! But pelase just take at least a minute to give me a review! I'll really appreciate it! Ok. Remember….. I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll put you guys in something, aiight? Ok! Here it is!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**REMEMBER!! 75 REVIEWS!!**

**The next chapter will come up FAST, cause it's SUMMER VACATION! All the time to write this story for the fans! Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	7. WHAT TO DO?

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 7 – WHAT TO DO?!**

**Hola my adoring fans! HAHA! JK! JK! My FIRST chapter story that I'm taking all the way to the top! I'm PUMPED to know that lots of you enjoy reading my story! It really makes my day! I love getting your reviews and reading what you wrote me! Thank you! I love you! You're the best! I know you've been waiting for this chapter! What happens AFTER Robin finds out Kori's really Starfire?! Well… This is the chapter where you find out! Have fun reading, guys! Thanks to all the reviews! Here they are:**

**Katiekat**

**Somewhere In Time**

**jcyz**

**StarfireTT**

**Nicole**

**Zutaraforeverandalways**

**Still waiting to get account**

**RainLily13**

**BaByCaLi**

**kjesStar**

**Kinomi Shadow**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**Raven of Alaska**

**The Filipina Dreamer**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, who were kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful! You're the ones that keep this story going! I love you! Now the Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I will try in all my heart to get that dream of yours to come true! I love including you guys! LET ME TELL YOU, THOUGH! I CANNOT TAKE SUPERHEROS! This is basically like an AU and bad guys aren't really in this, so the only superheros I need is the Titans. SORRY! And, like always, at the end of my chapter, there is my very special application that you all know and love. You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. I am No stalker trying to like find out where you live or something. Give me what you'd prefer. If you like blonde hair and you have red, go ahead! Type that in! I'm not going to find out if you are or something! Put what you want! Whatever your little heart desires for my story! Except HEROS! PLEASE don't request for being a superhero! It makes me sad knowing you want that, and I can't give that! I'm sorry! I DO keep the applications that I don't use in THIS story for my next! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 6**

"You'll see." Kori smiled. After a few minutes, Kamiko brought in the red velvet cake. Richard smiled.

"How did you know?" Richard asked, breathlessly.

"Know what?" Kori smirked.

'_Here it comes…'_ Kori exclaimed in her mind.

"That red velvet cake was my favorite cake?" Richard asked with lots of confusion. "It's been my favorite since Starfire gave me that on-"

"-Your 17th birthday." They ended up saying in unison. Richard was now super confused. Kori leaned across the table and gave him a sweet, simple kiss, just like how they did in Tokyo. Their eyes were closed and it felt as though there hearts were beating the same rhythm. She pulled away. They both slowly opened their eyes. Kori was smirking, while Richard had the biggest grin plastered on his face. He had found his one true love, once again.

**CHAPTER 6! DATE!**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S YOU, STAR!" Nightwing screamed in excitement. He began to pick her up and twirl her around. Kissing her longing on her lips. Starfire would kiss back with the same amount of fire. She put one of her hands on his well toned chest and the other on his soft cheek. He had both of his arms wrapping around her slim waist, not wanting to let go of her, thiking if he did, she'd run away again. Starfire was laughing her head off. All he did was jump in excitement, which compeltely made her giggle. She won't admit it, but it made her smile every time. She loved the feeling of being loved so much. It made her giggle with excitement, imitating the way the man of her dreams did.

"Hehe. I notice you have become very excited, very quickly." Kori smiled. "But explain to me if you loved Starfire SO much, why did you go out with ME? HM? KORI?" Starfire growled.

"Well… Uh... You seemed SO much like Starfire. It seemed like right thing, you know? Hehe." Nightwing uneasily replied, rubbing the back of his neck, while sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"Oh REALLY?" Starfire shot back. Starfire huffed, turned around and crossed her arms. Even tohugh she looedk upset, she was smiling with an evil grin

"Um… Well… Yeah?" Nightwing dumbly answered. Starfire scoffed, still thaving her back towards him. Kori smirked, turned around quickly, and pulled his face into a kiss.

"I get it." Kori smiled and they walked out, hand in hand. They began to drive home with all the others. Kroi aslso dropped off James and Jackie, who lived about 10 minutes away from Wayne Manor.

**WAYNE MANOR – WITH ALL THE TITANS**

It was like a slumber party, but with guys too… Which is kinda weird… So they are all sitting around in the living room.

"AH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! AAAAAHHHHH!!" Bee smiled. She hugged Starfire tightly and jumped gleefully. "IT'S REALLY YOU!!"

"HAHA! Yes, Bee. It's really me." Starfire laughed happily along with her. Everyone else tackled her in a big group hug.

"Star! We missed you!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he jumped on her, embracing her into a big hear hug.

"I've missed you too, Beast Boy! All of you!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire! My Lil Sis! I can't believe it's you!" Cyborg wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Finally everyone knows." Raven smirked and hugged Starfire as well.

"Wait… You KNEW?! This WHOLE time?!" Nightwing yelled.

"How ELSE do you think helped her get out of the tower without anyone knowing?" Raven smirked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I SPENT YEARS LOOKNIG FOR HER, HEN I COULD'VE JUST ASKED THE PERSON DOWN THE HALL?!" Nightwing yelled at her. Starfire grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled his face so close that you could even see how many freckles were lightly on her face.

"I like this way MUCH better." Starfire whispered so softly only he could hear and enveloped him into a sweet kiss. She put so much passion into this kiss, he forgot all about Raven and his anger for her.

_'Wow… I've missed out on so much. I can't believe she's back. Man… She's SUCH an awesome kisser.'_ Nightwing thought, so lost in this kiss, then he just remembered something._ 'WAIT! WHO'S FAITH'S AND HOPE'S FATHER?!' _Nightwing broke from the kiss.

"Hey! Wait a darn minute! Who's the twins' father?!" Nightwing yelled, waving a finger in her face. Starfire just laughed and she pulled his face into a passionate kiss. Nightwing THEN knew the answer to his question.

"I can't believe it…" Nightwing said, breathlessly. "Was it from…-?"

"Yeah…" Starfire blushed.

"I can't believe that I didn't know… And that I wasn't there…" Nightwing had guilt wash over him.

"Well… You're here NOW." Starfire smiled. Nightwing also did too.

"So… WHO'S the father?" Beast Boy exclaimed, obviously NOT getting this. Starfire glanced at Nightwing.

"Who do you THINK?" Starfire smirked, keeping her gaze still at Nightwing.

"Um… I don't know? I mean… This is hard to- Oh…" Beast Boy was still confused, but he finally got it. Everyone laughed.

"Wait… Why did you leave?" Cyborg asked.

"I thought Robin, or Nightwing, was in love with Whitney. But it was all just a misunderstanding." Starfire explained.

"Aw… Poor you!" Bee saddened and hugged her. "That must've been tough…"

"Well… It was… But it was just a misunderstanding, and I finally found out the truth any ways. It's all good now!" Starfire smiled happily. Nightwing put his hand softly on her waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek from the side.

"Let's have a movie night! Just like old times! And it'll be a lot of fun!" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled with his fist in the air.

"Lets do it!" Cyborg agreed.

"Sounds awesome!" Bee squealed.

"I'm in." Nightwing shrugged.

"Why not?" Raven replied. They all began to walk to the couch.

"So… What does everyone feel like watching?" Starfire asked.

"How about a chick flick?" Bee exclaimed.

"I LOVE that idea!" Starfire smiled.

"NO **WAY **WE'RE GOING TO WATCH A **CHICK** FLICK!" Beast Boy protested.

"I agree. Chick flicks are for chicks!" Cyborg supported.

"So what DO we watch?" Raven asked.

"OH! Why don't we watch Pirates Of the Caribbean 3: At World's End?" Nightwing suggested.

"OR! We can watch the new, Iron Man?" Starfire suggested.

"But that's still out in theaters!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Bruce's got connections. Into it?" Starfire explained.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"AWESOME!"

"Good idea."

"Iron Man's hot!"

"I know!"

"HAHA! Alright! Let's pop in this sucker!" Beast Boy jumped. The seating arrangement was classic. Raven, Beast Boy, Bee, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. After about two and a half hours later, everyone seemed to be awake, except Starfire. She was sleeping in Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing smiled at this. He did not even try to move, afraid of waking her.

"Man! That was the sickest movie ever! Cyborg exclaimed.

"SSSSSHHHHH!" Nightwing beckoned. He gestures to Starfire, who seemed so peaceful.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, man." Cyborg whispered.

"So… See ya'll tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked with a whisper. Everyone agreed.

"Alright. Good Night, Guys." Cyborg smiled and he and Bee walked away, with his arm around her neck.

"See you tomorrow!" Beast Boy yelled.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!" everyone hushed him.

"Sorry." Beast Boy whispered.

"Bye guys." Raven whispered as she and Beast Boy walked away, hand-in-hand.

"See ya!" Bee yelled quietly from the top of the stairs. Nightwing just looked down at his true love. She was smiling softly, some of her hair softly in her face. Nightwing, in the softness was possible, brushed the strands out of her soft face. He accidentally touched her cheek. It seemed velvet smooth, and warm. He kissed her forehead. He tried to get up, but she ended up gripping tightly on his arm

"Don't' worry, Star. I won't leave you." Nightwing whispered into her ear. Even though she was asleep, she lessoned her grip on him. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk up the staircase.

'Just like old times.' Nightwing thought, happily. Trying not to drop her, he opened his door and laid her softly on his bed. Nightwing also placed his blanket carefully over her soft body. He then took off his shirt, leaving his topless, but he left his jeans on. He crawled under the blankets and laid down next to her. Her soft body seemed to shake a little. He, then, placed her on his chest. She was on his body, softly, while he was on the bed. She was still asleep, but she had her hands lightly placed on his chest with her head in between them. Nightwing caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. He wrapped his hand around her waist.

"I love you, Starfire." Nightwing whispered into her peaceful face. And, he then fell asleep.

The next morning, Starfire woke up sluggishly. She looked around and did not see the normal things she would see. It was not her happy, girly room. It was a boy's room. No, it was a MAN'S room. And not just Any man, it was Nightwing's room. She was laying on her stomach on his bed. She was very confused.

'_How did I get here?'_ Starfire thought. Her eyes bugged out.

'_I didn't have sex with him, right? Not again… Right?' _Starfire thought positively. She opened the covers, and say that she was wearing clothes.

'_Whew.'_ Starfire sighed in relief. She decided to find Nightwing and ask how some she was in his bed. She stepped out of the bed, feeling his ground was cool, except from the spot next to the bed.

"He must've left not too long ago." Starfire concluded out loud. She walked out and saw only Nightwing was downstairs. He was drinking some coffee, looking deeply into deep space. Nightwing seemed so out there that there could've been a dancing lion in front of his face and he wouldn't have noticed. He didn't seem to notice her, at all, walking down the steps. She decided to sneak up on him. She tiptoed behind him and held her face next to his left ear. She tried very hard no to breathe in his ear and not to be caught by peripheral vision.

"Hey there, Handsome." She greeted him in the most seductive voice she could ever use. Nightwing seemed to snap out with that and that sexy voice sent shivers down his spine. Nightwing dropped his mug of coffee. Luckily, Starfire caught it for him, giving his a soft smiled. He turned his head to be face to face with the Tamaran goddess.

"Good morning, Starfire." Nightwing tried to say in the most straightest face as possible, but you should see, behind his shades, the lust in his face. That sexy voice just turned him on. Starfire smiled at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Good Morning, Handsome." Starfire innocently said. Nightwing stared at her.

"You know I love you so much." Nightwing confessed. Starfire caressed her cheeks and kissed his softly in the lips.

"I know." Starfire smiled.

"So… Can you explain to me why I was in your room." Starfire struck.

"Well… In order to have a baby, you need a male and a female-" Nightwing explained and Starfire whacked him before he could finish. He laughed hysterically.

"That's not funny!" Starfire pouted.

"I'm just kidding. You fell asleep during Iron Man, and you seem to want me SO badly and all, so I just brought you to my room." Nightwing smirked.

"Well… I'm glad. I slept great last night." Starfire put a sideways smile on.

"Maybe you should sleep in my room EVERY night." Nightwing suggested, hoping she was agree.

"Hm… I'd have to ask my current boyfriend if that was ok… I'll get back to you." Starfire teased. Nightwing jumped on her, tickling her like crazy.

"AHAHAHA! I was… Just… Kidding… Of course I want to sleep in your room!" Starfire squealed between laughs. Nightwing stopped and enveloped her in a sweet kiss.

"Want breakfast?" Nightwing asked her sweetly.

"Yes, please!" Starfire replied innocently.

"What do you want to eat, my love?" Nightwing asked her.

"Pancakes!" Starfire exclaimed, like a little girl.

"Pancakes it is!" Nightwing exclaimed, imitating her and got cooking. He made enough for everyone.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Starfire smiled, kissing his cheek. They began to eat chocolate chip pancakes. All the others began to run downstairs.

"OOOH! Pancakes!" Cyborg squealed like a girl and ran to the chair, grabbing about 6 of them and began to stuff his face.

"Yum! Pancakes!" Beast Boy exclaimed like Cyborg and began to stuff his face too.

The rest of the titans came down and began to eat too.

"Hey! I have a question!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking at the lovebirds.

"Yeah. What's that?" Nightwing asked with a muffled voice, obviously having pancakes stuffed in his face.

"How are you going to make this relationship work?" Raven asked them, taking Beast Boy's questions.

"Hey! That was MY question! You read my mind! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg thumped him on the head.

"Calm down, Boy! It's not that big of a deal!" Cyborg yelled.

"Anyways… What do you mean?" Nightwing nodded to her, doing something that is meant to be cool and gesturing to her.

"Well… YOU are a superhero. Star is a super pop star! You two can't date!" Be exclaimed.

"Well… I'll date Starfire." Nightwing smiled.

"How are you going to explain how she came BACK?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"…I could say I was in a trip to Tamaran? There were complications there. I could be completely back! I'll live in jump with you guys!" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea, Star!" Nightwing complimented.

"What about Courtney? She can't just DISAPPEAR, right?" Beast Boy protested. That WAS true. They kind of looekd at Beast Boy with awe in their face. He actually GOT the situation! **(AN: LOL! JK! I'm not TRYING to make Beast Boy sound really stupid. Just trying to put a lil MORE comedy in this story!)**

"That is kinda weird..." Starfire simply stated. The rest of the group laughed.

"Well... BACK to reality... What about the twins? And THEIR thoughts on this. They have a life here. Don't think taking them away from here is a good idea, unless they are completely cool about it!" Bee exclaimed. Nightwing and Starfire felt cornered.

"GUYS! This is ALL really good things that Starfire, Nightwing, and US have to take under consideration, but maybe we should lay off them a lil bit and talk about this rationally. We ALSO need Faith, Hope, and Bruce here too. They are part of this." Raven explained.

"Yeah…Raven's right. Sorry, Nightwing. Sorry, Star." Cyborg confessed.

"Yeah. Sorry." The others apologized.

"It's ok." Nightwing accepted.

"Yeah. Totally fine. We kinda didn't think about that." Starfire smiled.

"I'll get the girls." Bee suggested and ran up the staircase.

"I'll get Bruce." Nightwing offered and turned around. The two titans came back with the girls and Bruce. They all sat down at the table to discuss about this.

"Well... I'm happy if Mom's happy." Hope told and gave Starfire a sweet smile. Starfire smiled back as a reply and mouthed a "Thank You" to her.

"I kind of want to still be a super star and I don't want to move, but being a superhero would be AWESOME!" Faith confessed and had a bright, glowing smile plastered on her sweet face.

"thank you for your honesty, Faith." Starfire replied, placing her hand over hers and gave her a sweet smile, telling her that she didn't care if she wanted to stay.

"Ok. So… One of the biggest questions that need to be answered…. Is… Who do you want to be? Starfire or Courtney?" Bruce asked Starfire. Starfire's eyes bugged out.

_'Do I really have to choose?'_ Starfire thought to herself, not sure of what to say.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Chapter 7! I know some of you were begging me to update, so I updated it!**

**Tell me what you think Nightwing and Starfire should do! I wanna know what you think!**

**I'm SO sure you want the next chapter up and I made my goal of 86 reviews! Think you guys can do that for me?**

**Also, I write Quote Of The Day on my blogs for AIM! So MAYBE you have some that you can help me with! :P It's fun to use! I'm also kinda taking this idea from someone else's story, but I'll even put a Quote of The Day Winner! - on my LAST chapter, I don't know which one that is, but on the LAST chapter, read my bold stuff cause I plan to do something funnish! -**

**Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DON'T have specific jobs, but I'll try HARD to put you guys in, kk? I love having people excited with being in my story! Here it is!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**REMEMBER!! 86 REVIEWS!!**

**The next chapter will come up FAST, cause it's SUMMER VACATION! All the time to write this story for the fans! Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	8. The Solution!

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 8 – The Solution!**

**Hola Fans of my story 14 Years, 9 Months! :P I know you all love it! HAHAHA! JK! I'm Sorry... Just a little high... Planning a birthday party here! VERY stressful! And you all know this story is VERY special! Especially cause I wrote it! JK! It's not special cause of me! It's special because you fans like it! AAAAAHHHHH!! Well… I have read All the reviews and replied and heard some cool ideas for what Nightwing and Starfire should do! I CAN'T take all of them! Sorry! They are ALL great! It'll spark ideas that might change the future! It's true! Always be optimistic! :D It'll make an impact somewhere! Sorry! I always think like this! XP HAHA! Have fun reading! Thank you, Reviewers! Here they are:**

**HBKs-Heart-Breaker**

**Katiekat**

**BaByCaLi**

**Somewhere In Time**

**Zutaraforeverandalways**

**KjesStar**

**Still waiting to get account**

**Raven of Alaska**

**Thank you to all of you adoring fans, who were kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! You are the people that keep this story going! I love you all! Now the wonderful Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**If you also want to be in my story, I will try in all my heart to get that dream of yours to come true! I love including you guys! LET ME TELL YOU, THOUGH! I CANNOT TAKE SUPERHEROS! This is basically like an AU and bad guys aren't really in this, so the only superheros I need is the Titans. SORRY! And, like always, at the end of my chapter, there is my very special application that you all know and love. You DO NOT have to give me everything real, like your name. I am No stalker trying to like find out where you live or something. Give me what you'd prefer. If you like blonde hair and you have red, go ahead! Type that in! I'm not going to find out if you are or something! Put what you want! Whatever your little heart desires for my story! Except HEROS! PLEASE don't request for being a superhero! It really makes me sad knowing you want that, and I can't give you that! I am SO sorry! I DO keep the applications that I don't use in THIS story for my next story! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 7**

"Yeah…Raven's right. Sorry, Nightwing. Sorry, Star." Cyborg confessed.

"Yeah. Sorry." The others apologized.

"It's ok." Nightwing accepted.

"Yeah. Totally fine. We kinda didn't think about that." Starfire smiled.

"I'll get the girls." Bee suggested and ran up the staircase.

"I'll get Bruce." Nightwing offered and turned around. The two titans came back with the girls and Bruce. They all sat down at the table to discuss about this.

"Well... I'm happy if Mom's happy." Hope told and gave Starfire a sweet smile. Starfire smiled back as a reply and mouthed a "Thank You" to her.

"I kind of want to still be a super star and I don't want to move, but being a superhero would be AWESOME!" Faith confessed and had a bright, glowing smile plastered on her sweet face.

"thank you for your honesty, Faith." Starfire replied, placing her hand over hers and gave her a sweet smile, telling her that she didn't care if she wanted to stay.

"Ok. So… One of the biggest questions that need to be answered…. Is… Who do you want to be? Starfire or Courtney?" Bruce asked Starfire. Starfire's eyes bugged out.

'_Do I really have to choose?'_ Starfire thought to herself, not sure of what to say.

**CHAPTER 7! WHAT TO DO?!**

"Um… Well… I'm not so sure…" Starfire uncertainly said, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes, obviously is this is a decision that'll effect everyone in this room. Maybe everyone in this whole world. Courtney is a world wide pop star. So are the twins. Taknig them away from existence would cause problems all over the world. It mgiht even disapoint many fans. But she LOVE Nightwing. How can she live without him any longer, knowing how he felt the same way?

"Mom…" Hope held Starfire's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "We love any solution you are willing to offer."

"Yeah. No pressure, Mom." Faith boyishly said.

"Well… I thought of this ONE solution that I really like…" Starfire softly said, still unable to look at everyone. Nightwing placed his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. A "everything will be ok" hug. She looked up at him, giving him a a soft smiled. And He gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Don't worry, Star. We will understand any decision you make." Nightwing gave her that sexy, reassuring smile that makes her melt.

"Well… I was thinking… The girls and I can move to Jump City and be superheros too. And Nightwing and me as Starfire can date." Starfire started.

"Great idea, Mom!" Hope exclaimed.

"Yeah! I always wanted to be a superhero!" Faith jumped, giving her sister a high five.

"Me too! I've never even used our powers!" Hope gleefully exclaimed, obviously excited. Then, Faith gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What if we don't HAVE any powers?!" Faith exlciamed. Hope gasped as well.

"You're RIGHT! We might not even have any anymore! Our Tamaranian half was never in the spotlight! It must be gone FOREVER! It disappeared becuase was never used! AHH!" Hope dramatically exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

"Just because you never used it in your lifetime, doesn't mean it's gone. It's in your blood. No matter what. You'll always be half Tamaranian. Forever." Raven explained, reassuring the girls. They both gave Raven a soft smile as a 'Thank you'. Raven nodded in reply as a 'You're welomce'.

"Wait… I'm not done." Starfire informed, flipping back to the subject on the plan of what will happen to Corutney and Starfire. The twins gave her a confused look. "And we can still be pop stars. And Richard and Courtney can date." Starfire blushed.

"I love that idea, Star." Nightwing said, huskily, in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I like the idea too. But not to sound all negative, but what about Kori?" Beast Boy asked. Faith gasped.

"That's right! James and Jackie doesn't even know we're famous! Us just leaving would be a disaster." Faith dramatically yelled, waving her hands up in the air like a lunatic.

"Tell them you're moving to Tamaran. Your mom's native country." Raven suggested.

"That could work! You can call them and everything at their tower! You can even visit them, every once and a while!" Bee exclaimed.

"I like this idea!" Hope jumped with glee.

"Me too. It's cool." Beasy Boy smiled.

"But wait... Kori's adopted... Doesn't that mean she doesn't know where her native country really is?" Cyborg asked.

"Well... Kori was adopted at age 17. Everyone knows the story as my parents dying and Bruce adopting me." Kori explained.

"Oh.. Hehe. Ok." Cyborg blushed and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about Corutney and Richard dating. You both are adopted by Bruce! That's kinda like dating your sister or brother." Bee exclaimed.

"But... Didn't Bruce adopt KORI, not COURTNEY? So... it's not a problem right?" Beast Boy countered. Bee blushed a deep red. Now it was her turn to be embarressed. She got told off, especially by Beast Boy.

"What about Starfire coming back?" Faith asked, being the planner, like her father.

"Blame it on it's Tamaran again. Star had to take a long trip to Tamaran about god know's what and, Robin knocked her up before she left?" Cyborg suggested. "and she's been raising them there al lthis time? And they are now Titans too. they can kick butt."

"And Robin turned into Nightwing missed Starfre SO much. AWWWW!!" Beast Boy girly said, cupping his hands together, givigng them a innocent, lovey-dovey face. Nightwing hit him in the face.

"Haha. Don't be mad, Nightwing. Besides, I'm in love with that plan!" Starfire giggled, whispering seductively the last part. Nightwing smirked, shoved her lightly and she began to laugh hysterically. Nightwing gave a small smile and her gleefulness. He definitely missed her. So much.

"Alright! Then it's settled. Courtney and Richard Grayson are now officially dating. And same goes for Starfire and Nightwing." Raven concluded.

"So when is this news spreading?" Bruce asked them.

"And when are we FINALLY going to the famous Titans Tower?" Hope exclaimed, completely excited.

"How bout the news spreading of Nightwing and Starfire being back once the Titans go back home. But the news of Kori and the girls leaving comes out tomorrow and about Courtney and Richard comes out at the Invisible Children Charity Event?" Starfire suggested.

"I like it!" Nightwing smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Charity Event Concert! TOTALLY forgot! We got to practice!" Hope panicked, grabbing Faith's hand dragging her away.

"DUDE! We're professionals! We don't NEED practice!" Faith exclaimed, acting like a superhero, by standing up with hand on her hips. Hope stopped tugging onto her sister.

"Right!" Hope smirked, imitating her sister's foolish actions. Then silence overcame them.

"Well… at least, when bad guys come when we're Courtney, Destiny, and Joy, we just need to wash out hair and we'll be us!" Faith squealed.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cause we use this special shampoo from the company BeachCali, made by mom's friend, Jessica, and it dyes your hair, which it's what it does to us. It is eco-friendly, safe for your hair, actually, it has a lot of vitamins and minerals that help you get a healthy scalp." Faith informed very scientifically.

"Oh… I see…" Beast Boy uncertainly answered.

"So that must be REALLY good cover up." Bee stated the obvious.

"Yeah. Probably no one will EVER know we're famous." Starfire proudly exclaimed.

"That's really cool... Is there like different colors? Maybe we all can use it." Raven suggested, uncertainly.

"YOU want to do this, Raven?" Cyborg yelled in shock.

"Well… We need a normal life every once an a while and this might help us out." Raven explained.

"Yeah! Can your friend, Jessica, do different colors? So we at least me and Raven can have it too. I'm not that fond of these rings…Not that they're bad, Cyborg, there awesome, but this will be a cool new thing to try out. But I need them to change my skin color. Unless you can use th hair thingy on skin, but I highly doubt that. So… Different colors? I mean, I don't really want to be a brunette." Beast Boy rambled.

"I think Jessica's up for the challenge. I'll call her up, and we can see want color you REALLY want and you guys can explain to her that, yeah?" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah. That's cool." Cyborg agreed. Starfire began to dial to Jessica with her purple Blackberry.

"Hey, Love. Can you do a new BeachCali colors for Beast Boy & Raven?" Starfire asked Jessica.

"Hey Mom! Can I change colors too? I think I want to be a brunette anymore. I want to try something new." Hope asked, giving her mom a puppy dog face.

"Me too!" Faith exclaimed, liking this idea as well.

"Well… Looks like we all want to change hair colors, Jesse." Starfire smiled.

_'Yeah. I can do that. No problem, Wifeey.'_ Jessica said, you could here her voice softly from Starfire's phone.

"Great. What time you'll be here?" Starfire asked her.

_'Be there in like 15 minutes, ok?' Jessica_ asked.

"KK. Thanks, girl. You rule." Starfire complimented.

_'HAHA! I know! BYE!'_ Jessica ended.

"Bye, Sweetie." Starfire good-byed.

"Hey. I want to do this too." Nightwing stated.

"Why? You already have NORMAL hair color. And you're like Jump City's Most Wanted Bachelor." Beast Boy protested.

"I HOPE he's not a bachelor anymore." Starfire exlciamed, leaning close to his face, giving him a small, fake glare. Nightwing smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.

"EW! VIRGIN HERE!" Hope exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"I HOPE you're a virgin. I'll kick your sorry butt if you aren't!" Starfire nagged.

"No WAY! There is NO boy out there I could even do that with! I don't even have a boyfriend! YOU know that, Mom!" Hope exlcaimed. "Why are you accusing me! FAITH is the one with the boyfriend!" Hope protested. Faith gasped.

"I would NEVER!" Faith exclaimed. "What kind of sister are you?! Accusing me of having sex?!" Faith shot. The girls began to have a big argument. Nightwing and Starfire began to make out with Starfire in Nightwing's lap. Her hands were around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, while his strong arms were restings safely on her soft waist. they made soft moans. The titans began to look away. The girls seem to notice them, causing their fight to dispire.

"Oh My Gosh! Mom!" Hope exlciamed in disgust.

"Oh, I know! Adult and their PDOF!" Faith yelled, agreeing with ehr sister..

"What?" Bee asked.

"Public Display Of Affection." Faith exlciamed. Bee nodded.

"Well... It got them to stop arguing. And I enjoyed it." Starfire smirked with an evil grin, Nightwing gave the same one back.

"Well… It sounds really fun. Maybe I can even cut it again." Nightwing confessed, changing the subject back to him wanting to dye and cut his hair.

"Waoh. Going back to a Robin look?" Cyborg joked.

"Well… It was the look that got Starfire to fall in love with me." Nightwing smirked at Starfire. She smiled happily at him and have him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I rather you leave your hair. It makes you looks REALLY sexy." Starfire flirted.

"EW! Get a room!" Faith yelled, with a disgusted face.

"HAHA! Nice one!" Beast boy exclaimed, giving Faith a high five. Nightwing thumped Beast Boy on the head.

"Jerk!" Nightwing joked.

"OW! Hey! SHE said it!" Beast Boy protested.

"But I can't hit my own daughter on the head." Nightwing smirked. Silence brewed again.

"Ok. So I WON'T change my hair color. Happy?" Nightwing whined to Starfire. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Very." Starfire sweetly said. Nightwing didn't seem so upset about havign his hair stay the same, anymore.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang. Starfire squealed loudly.

"It's Jessica!" Starfire ran to the door. The Titans just sat there, staring at Starfire answering the door.

"Hey, Girl!" Jessica greeted.

"HEY! It's SO good to see you!" Starfire laughed.

"Yeah! Good to see you too!" Starfire giggles, hugging her.

"Come see everyone again!" Starfire dragged her over to everyone. She was carrying a metal, round corners briefcase. It was probably holding the BeachCali products.

"Hey everyone!" Jessica exclaimed. She had her gorgeous hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a brown, blue, and white, silk camisole. And over was a brown plaid, wool fitted blazer. She also wore khaki, linen pencil skirt and metallic, stiletto slide that has a metallic heel and platform. There's criss-crossing vamp straps with a silver, rhinestone buckle and 4 ¾ inch heels and a 1 inched platform.** (AN: I LOVE these shoes! Squeal)**

"Hey Jesse! Love your shoes. Baby Phat Libra?" Bee greeted and complimented.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Jessica exclaimed.

"I'm a designer. I know these things." Bee gloated. Jessica giggled.

"Wait! Aren't you Bee Beecher?! Owner of Baby Bee Designs!" Jessica screamed. Bee nodded, blushing a little. Jessica squealed. "I LOVE your clothes! Especially those furry, white, heeled boots from your winter line!"

"Oh yeah! From the Baby Bee Ready For Ski Line! Those WERE cute!" Faith complimented.

"I wore those on our winter tour! We ALWAYS wear your clothes." Hope smiled.

"Thanks." Bee thanked. Then she remembered something. "You know, Star. You as Courtney, you were my most respected and active client and I NEVER knew it was you!"

"Well… I'm a good actress." Starfire joked. They all laughed.

"Wait… You own those salons huh? The ones down the coast of California. Um… What's it called… Cali Style?" Cyborg asked her, thinking deeply about this.

"Yup!" That's me!" Jessica smiled.

"That's where Bee goes ALL the time." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Aw… Sweetie… You remembered! Thank you!" Bee thanked him. She grabbed his chin from the side and kissed his cheek. Cyborg blushed.

"Ok. Ready to use BeachCali?" Jessica asked.

"You bet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, smiling happily, obviously excited.

"Sure." Raven said with her monotone voice.

"YAY!" Hope jumped with glee.

"Totally!" Faith laughed.

"Alright. I'll start with you, Raven." Jessica took raven's hand and put her in a chair. Jessica busted out a laptop.

"Alright. Tell me your basic color idea." Jessica asked her.

"Um… I was planning on going with black…" Raven simply said, uncertain if that was a good answer.

"Ok. Did you want tips, highlights, roots, streaks? This DOES take a little bit longer." Jessica asked.

"Highlights would be cool. I think red or purple." Raven said, not sure what to choose.

"Try purple." Beast Boy suggested.

"Alright." Raven smiled at him and they kissed softly.

"Raven! Look here!" Jessica yelled. Raven turned her head and Jessica took a picture of her. The then uploaded it on her computer. She took a couple of minutes. It became silent. All you could here was Jessica clicking her mouse and the typing on her keyboard. They waited patiently for her. Her eyes lit up.

"Got it!" Jessica exclaimed with victory. She turned the computer to the Titans. They saw the picture that Jessica took of Raven's face. It look like she was sneezing, but that wasn't what they had to focus on. They saw Raven's hair that was midnight black and dark purple highlights lightly at the top of her head. She looked really pretty.

"So… What do you think?" Jessica swayed.

"It's beautiful." Raven said speechlessly, still staring at the computer screen. Raven then looked at Jessica. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Jessica simple said.

"Thank you." Raven said, unable to say anything else.

"Your welcome." Jessica smiled.

"OH! Me next!" Beast Boy jumped, waving his hand in the air. He pushed his wife out of the seat and sat down eagerly. "Ok. So… I was thinking of having-" Beast boy started, using hand motions, like waving his hands over his head, but Jessica stopped him.

"Waoh, Waoh Waoh! Slow down there, Partner. I need to make Raven's hair color shampoo before I can start on you!" Jessica giggles. She took out her metal briefcase. She opened it and it hissed with a plow of icy smoke coming out. She then cleared the table and began to mix stuff. Silence reigned again. After about 10 minutes, Jessica smiled obviously satisfied. She gave Raven a bottle with the BeachCali logo on it.

"Ok. Here it is!" Jessica exclaimed. "You just use this shampoo and dab some water at the top of tour hair! Black hair with highlights!"

"Thanks, Jessica. Really. But wait… Water? What about highlights? Do you not have that?" Raven smiled, but was deeply confused at what was accuring.

"No problem. Yeah. Water. That's how to remove the color. If you add a little at the top of your head, you'll get your natural hair color back. I have color remover, but your highlights are the natural hair color. So technically, that would be like giving you something that's not necessary. It'll be a waste of time. No need to add more into your hair! OH! Also, when you shower, wait 15 minutes after scrubbing this in before you can rinse the soap out, to keep the color intact. And when you're down, just rinse you hair and it'll be back to normal! If people have that hair color, I don't tell them, so they have to buy the color remover or that color itself as well." Jessica informed.

"HAHA! That's AWESOME!" Beast Boy exclaimed, giving Jessica a high five. Jessica just laughed.

"Wow… Thanks!" Raven smiled and hugged her softly.

"Again, no problem. And if you need more, just call." Jessica smiled, handing her Jessica's business card.

"I have to pay you." Raven stated, getting her wallet, but Jessica stopped her.

"No. It's ok. This is what friends do, right?" Jessica smiled. Raven smiled too.

"Yeah. It is." Raven warmed up to her easily.

"OK! NOW MY TURN!" Beast Boy screamed, jumping into the seat once again.

"Alright, Beast Boy. What hair color do you want?" Jessica simply asked.

"I want blonde. Like I was thinking sandy blonde." Beast Boy tried to describe.

"You mean like Jesse McCartney on Summerland? He was SO cute in that!" Faith exclaimed.

"I know!" Hope agreed. They jumped up and down, squealing. Jessica pulled up a picture on Jesse McCartney on Summerland.

"YEAH! Like that!" Beast Boy agreed happily.

"Sorry, Beast Boy... You will NEVER be Jesse McCartney!" The girls joked and they giggles. He glared at them.

"Alrighty then. Just like that, right?" Jessica made sure, giving Beast Boy a glance.

"Yes! Exactly like that." Beast Boy assured.

"Ok." Jessica said. She began to work her magic.

"BAM! Done!" They bottle was just like Raven's, except his top was yellow and Raven's was black.

"Alright!" Jessica exclaimed. "Yes. They look exactly the same. Raven has a black top for her dye color and Beast Boy's is yellow. Make sure you don't mix it up. You won't like it." Jessica smiled, widely.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, seeing if he could mix his and Raven's colors. Raven snatched it back and glared at him.

"No. You will not use **MY **BeachCali for your own, personal experiments." Raven nagged. She looked at him and he continued to play with his. She elbowed him in the stomach. "Well! What do you say?"

"Oh. Hehe. Thanks Jessica." Beast boy thanks, rubbing the back of his neck and blushed a deep cherry red.

"Dude. You're whipped." Cyborg chuckled.

"Alright. Faith. You're up!" Jessica exclaimed, waving her hand over and patting the seat.

"Hm… I'm not so sure what to do…" Faith uncertainly said.

"Girl! We got the concert TODAY! You BETTER hurry up!" Hope exclaimed.

"Ok. I want dark brown hair. Kind of like Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Love Hewitt, and Holly Marie Combs kind of thing?" Faith confusely explained.

"Ok." Jessica typed a little and showed the picture.

"No… That's too light… No... Now it's too dark… Can it be chocolate brown?" Faith asked her.

"Yeah!" Jessica exclaimed. She turned the comp to her again. She showed her again, Faith smiled.

"Perfect. I love it." Faith complimented. Jessica then did her stuff and gave her the bottle. Faith hugged her.

"Thanks, Jesse." Faith thanked.

"No prob." Jessica said while returning the hug. They broke apart. "Go up and get read for the concert!" Faith ran up the stairs. "Hey! You Titans too!" Jessica smiled. They began to go up the stairs.

"Don't worry! You won't need to take long for me! I want light blonde! Like, Blonde, Blonde! Like Taylor Swift, Jessica Simpson, and Ashley Tisdale!" Hope exclaimed. Jessica typed on the computer. Did a little clicking with the mouse and showed her the picture. Hope squealed.

"AH! I love it!" Hope yelled, giving Jessica a big hug.

"Haha. Glad you do!" Jessica smiled. She let go of her and gave her a bottle in her bag. "Here you go, Cutie!"

"You already have this?" Hope said in shock.

"Yeah. Your mom told me you were dying for this, so I made it yesterday!" Jessica explained.

"Yay! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Hope thanked spazzily, giving Jessica a quick hug and ran upstairs.

"Ok. Time for Courtney to get a little bit of a makeover." Jessica stated dragging Starfire and her stuff upstairs to Starfire'; room and began to work some magic on Starfire. In about 45 minutes, everyone was down except for Starfire and Jessica.

"Where are they?! The concert's in 30 minutes and it takes at least 20 minutes to get there!" Hope exclaimed in a panic voice. Hope had her blonde hair in light curls, with her bangs lightly covering on of her eyes. She was wearing a silk, fuchsia and orange, floral tube top with a band at the top and the bottom. She had two thick, green bangles on her right hand. Sge also wore black skinny jeans and shiny, orange flats with a big bow on the top.

"Don't worry. They'll be down soon." Bee assured her. Bee had her hair down and straightened. She wore a white, halter dress with a black floral border. There was a black, tie back sash and a black trim border print. Bee also had on yellow, dangling earrings and the white boots that Jessica was talking about before from her line. All the clothes the girls' were wearing was from her designs, which Bee was flattered about.

"Jessica is probably giving Mom a makeover." Faith guessed. Faith had her chocolate brown hair in a cute updo. Faith had on a pink faux shrug top that's tunic length and has a keyhole back. She also wore a silky, white v-cut skirt with black, footless tights and pink sparkley ballet flats. Faith also had a simple black chocker.

"Your mom gets that for EVERY concert." Cyborg exclaimed. All the boys had jeans on. Cyborg had a white shirt with a UCLA sweatshirt over and vans. Beast Boy had a green band shirt and black DC shoes. And Nightwing had a white shirt with a green, plaid button down shirt over it with his black converse to assist this. **(AN: AH! So sorry! Bad with boy clothes! XP ME a girl! Good at girl clothes!)****  
**"So? What affect does it have on you?" Raven slightly snapped at him. Raven has her black hair. She put a small amethyst purple clip in her hair. She wore a short, strapless dress with a amethyst purple fold drop waist that matches her eyes. On the drop waist was a circle, rhinestone brooch and a tie back sash. She also wore amethyst purple, strapped, peek-a-boo open toed 3-inch heels with a circle, rhinestone brooch.

"Hey Guys! Ready to go?" Starfire ran down as she asked them. Her new golden brown hair was flowing down her back in light curls. She was wearing black, denim, skinny jeans with a metallic, baby blue, open shoulder sweater with a tunic length. Over her top was a thick, white belt and she has silky, purple, open toe, patent sling back heels.

"Wow… Starfire… You look beautiful." Nightwing breathlessly said, taking steps closer to her.

"Thank you, Nightwing." Starfire smiled and she wrapper her arms around his neck and they kissed softly. Nightwing slid his hands lightly on her waist.

"Dude! Before the concert ends!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They broke apart, blushing deeply.

"Right. Let's go!" Jessica exclaimed as they ran out to the limo.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**** ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Yay! I have finished Chapter 8! Show me love! Ok! So they have ANOTHER concert! For the Invisible Children! Don't you think that's AWESOME! If you DO NOT know what that is, send me a message or a review and I'll totally tell you what it's about! It is a really sad story, but it's SO important for you to know and it's something we really need to help!**

**Thanks StarfireTT who played Jessica, Kori's best friend!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN RICHARD AND COURTNEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! AAAAAHHHHH!!**

**I Ok. I'm trying to see if I can get 100 Reviews! I was going to wait for Chapter 10 for that, but I think you guys can do it for me! Cause I know you guys ROCK!**

**Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll try SO hard to put you guys in something, aiight? I love having people excited with being in my story! Keep it up! Here it is!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**100 REVIEW! TRIPLE DIGIT! HELP ME OUT!**

**Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	9. Charity Concert Crazy!

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 9 – Charity Concert Crazy!**

**Hello my wonderful fans! You are VERY excited for it! I know BabyCali is! Hey! If you have IDEAS for me on what should go on as a normal day, just review or message me! I will gladly appreciate them and I might even use em! But I CAN'T take all of them! So try to prove me it's the best! :P Hm… I also have a BIG question!**

**HOW FAR SHOULD THIS STORY GO?! EVERYTHING IS SO GREAT! PERFECT LIFE IS WHAT'S GOING TO MAKE THIS STORY CRAZIER?! HOW FAR CAN IT LAST?! HELP ME OUT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Always think! Keep the stories going! Keep having those creative juices flowing! It'll spark ideas that might change the future and/or the world! XP It's true! Always be optimistic! :D It'll make an impact somewhere! Sorry! I always think like this! All happy and loving the world! XP HAHA! Have fun reading, guys! Thanks to all my reviews! You guys are the best! I love you bunches! Here they are:**

**BaByCaLi**

**Flames Rising**

**Somewhere In Time**

**katieykat**

**Raven Of Alaska**

**KjesStar**

**Still Waiting To Get Account**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**Thank you to all of my adoring fans, who were kind enough to have given me such wonderful reviews! AH! I love you! I am SOO thankful for you guys! You are the people that keep this story going! I love you all! Now the wonderful Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANY of these songs from my story! They are all from websites off the web we all know and love! I love it cause it lets me update and put UP my story! I just LOVE these songs! :P I got them from… drum roll… & ! :P WAHOO! They rock! I love them! They help me out SO much! XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**I DO keep the applications that I don't use in THIS story for my next story! So please keep thne coming! :P Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 8**

"So? What affect does it have on you?" Raven slightly snapped at him. Raven has her black hair .She put a small amethyst purple clip in her hair. She wore a short, strapless dress with a amethyst purple fold drop waist that matches her eyes. On the drop waist was a circle, rhinestone brooch and a tie back sash. She also wore amethyst purple, strapped, peek-a-boo open toed 3-inch heels with a circle, rhinestone brooch.

"Hey Guys! Ready to go?" Starfire ran down as she asked them. Her new golden brown hair was flowing down her back in light curls. She was wearing black, denim, skinny jeans with a metallic, baby blue, open shoulder sweater with a tunic length. Over her top was a thick, white belt and she has silky, purple, open toe, patent sling back heels.

"Wow… Starfire… You look beautiful." Nightwing breathlessly said, taking steps closer to her.

"Thank you, Nightwing." Starfire smiled and she wrapper her arms around his neck and they kissed softly. Nightwing slid his hands lightly on her waist.

"Dude! Before the concert ends!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They broke apart, blushing deeply.

"Right. Let's go!" Jessica exclaimed as they ran out to the limo.

**CHAPTER 9! CHARITY CONCERT CRAZY!**

"AH!!" The crowd screamed out as Courtney, Joy, and Destiny began walk on the red, velvet carpet. They began to wave and smile to everyone. They took a couple of pictures with some fans and tried to sign everyone's papers, for an autograph, but they couldn't sign them all! :( The titans came after them. They got the same treatment as well. They seemed slightly flushed, sicne this concert weasn't even suppsoe to involve them. THey kinda crashed it. The Titans walked to backstage.

"COURTNEY! COURTNEY! COURTNEY!" the crowd chanted, desprate for Courtney to come out. She was standing on the small stairs that led to the stage. The only thing that stopped her from being in front of the crowd was these steps.

"Ready, Miss Anderson?" Amber McDonald, the girls' agent, asked her. Courtney nodded her head. She smiled happily for the pictures Juilana Hernandez, their photographer, took. "Ok. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1" Amber was counting down, slowly. Courtney's head nodded after every number, as if she was counting in her head as well. She was slightly sweating, probably cause she was a little nervous. Even though she's a famous star, it doesnt mean she can't be nervous for a concert. At one, Courtney ran out, onto the stage. A puff of smoke flew aorund and she flew through them, figuratively speaking. She was jumping, and when she landed, a big bomb sound affect and an explosion of fire works came. The crowd cheered loudly at this.

"HEY FANS! READY TO PARTY?!" Courtney yelled. The crowd replied in a scream. "Welcome to the Invisible Children Concert! We are taking donations to help the poor children in Africa who have suffered to live in a 22 year war that no one knew till now! Let me present the man behind this charity event, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" Bruce came out smiling and waving to some of the people with a mike in his hand.

"Hello everyone. I am glad all of you came out to this concert. This is a really great cause. And, 100 percent of the profits made today at this concert will be given to the kids in Africa." Bruce exclaimed. Everyone has cheered. "I am also please to present my adoptive son, Richard Grayson!" Richard came out, smiling with a mike in his hand. "I am sorry to say my adoptive daughter and her twins are going to the town of where Kori's parents were. She's going to look for them with her girls, but she told she wanted to give a donation. So I have a check of 1 million dollars to give for the Invisible Children Foundation!" Then, Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Bee came out with a big check. And Destiny and Joy ran out smiling, laughing and waving to the crowd. The crowd began to scream like crazy.

"Hey everyone! It's SO great to be at this charity event because it is SO important to care for others and everyone in this world." Richard started and flashed a smile to everyone. The girls began to sigh and everyone cheered. "Well… I have a SPECIAL treat for you! The people who brought out the check, is the dynamic duo, Destiny and Joy. Also, Vic and Bee Stone, and Gar and Rachel Logan!" Richard yelled. They all cheered. Bee leaned into Richard's mike.

"I am glad to be here. And glad to see all you people out there caring about others." Bee smiled. THen gar took the mike from Richard.

"But enough of this talk, like rock out!" Gar exclaimed. The crowd screamed in agreement. Vic leaned in the mike Gar was holding

"Hey! Let's start of with Courtney's hit song, Picture To Burn!" Vic exclaimed. They crowd cheered. Bruce, the twins, and the titans went to the front row with Jessica, who watched their seats for them. Courtney had her mike and she had a girl names Yvette Kim standing next to her in a red, plaid skirt that went to her mid thigh and white polo with black ankle, converse with black long songs that went a few inches shorter than her skirt. This 16 year old girl was about 5' 6" had chocolate brown hair that went to her mid black. Pulled back the front hairs and put bobby pins in her hair. She's everything. Shy, talkative, nature lover, solitude, book fan, cheery, and positive. She was everything. She's been dancing hip hop since she was 4 and she was a back up dancer to Courtney, Destiny, Joy, High School Musical, and Camp Rock. They pretended to be talking and they looked bugged out as they see a guy who's really 25, but he's pretending to be 17. He had red hair with silver and blue streaks in then that was a shaggy look. He was a bad boy, and you could tell. This 5'11" guy had azure eyes that were totally hot and he was a bad boy. He was on the other side of the stage with his hand around another girl. The other girl was Holly Sicily. She was 16 and was about 5"6 and Italian. She has curly brown hair with hazel eyes, with a smirky smile, obviously bragging. She walked up to them.

**Picture To Burn-By Taylor Swift**

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_ (Courtney waved her finger at Twilight)  
_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_ (Courtney seemed to be yelling at Twilight)  
_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_ (A bunch of guys came out and they were all laughing with no noise)  
_That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay_ (A bunch of girls came out and they all began to laugh without noise)  
_And by the way..._

_Chorus_  
_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_ (Courtney was yelling at Twilight and everyone was dancing in the background)  
_You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned, You're  
Just another picture to burn_  
_  
There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_ (Courtney pretended to write in mid air)  
_There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends_ (Courtney was smiling as all the boys came out before were surrounding her)  
_And if you come around saying sorry to me_ (Twilight was on his knees)  
_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_ (A 40 year old man came out chasing Twilight away)

_Chorus_  
_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_ (Courtney was yelling at Twilight and everyone was dancing in the background)  
_You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned, You're  
Just another picture to burn_

_If you're missing me,_ (Twilight began to follow her with a pleading look in his face)  
_You'd better keep it to yourself_ (Courtney put her palm in his face)  
_Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._ (Courtney began to wave a finger in his face)

_Chorus  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck_ (Courtney started to clap and had the back up dancers and the audience follow her)  
_You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..._ (A big flame came out in the background as of end of the song)

Chorus  
_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_ (Courtney was yelling at Twilight and everyone was dancing in the background)  
_You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned, You're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

A big applaud roared loudly. Courtney took a minute to breathe and she smiled out the crowd. She began to wave and laugh. She did not seem so nervous anymore. She was having fun!

"Thank you, everyone! Let me introduce my daughters, Destiny and Joy, and they will sing you G.N.O!" The crowd yelled. Destiny and Joy came out. And so did Yvette and Holly with 8 other girls. The back-up dancers were all wearing the same thin, but all in different colors. They had on Capri, sweats. They each had a thick-strapped tank with a zip up jacket over and converse. Some even had hats on.

There was Tia Mathews, a 17 year old, half Roman and half Dutch girl. She was 5'7" with dirty blonde hair with just a streak of brown hair, which is naturally curly, but was pulled back into a ponytail and cool green eyes. She brought out a guitar as well.

There is also India Charles, who was only 16, but she was 5'6" Caucasian girl. She had blonde, wavy hair that was tied into low pigtails and brown eyes. She brought a guitar out as well

Next was Celestia Martinez who was 20 years old, but was only 5'6". She was Hispanic and her black hair was wavy with red highlight. Which accented well with her chocolate brown eyes.

Amelia Carlson was the next dancer. She was 21 and 6'1", completely towering over everyone. She was Dutch and has platinum blonde hair with light blue streaks, which went well with her eyes. She had straight, side parted, and an even cut. She had a hat over it, tough.

Another girl was Julie Yam. She was 17 ears old and was Chinese. She has had really dark brown hair, but you could tell it was brown in the sun, which went down her back perfectly straight, but was place is a messy side updo. She also had dark brown eyes that shined and looked almost black in a pretty way.

Amber Murphy was next. She was a 19-year old, 6 foot, Filipino. She had curly black hair then went down her back, but she had her hair is a side ponytail and violet eyes that glistened. She has a smile that outshined others, even if she was really tall.

Deborah Rodriguez was 17 year and 5"4". She was Hispanic is and had long, wavy hair. Her hair was dark brown with red highlights and she possessed dark brown eyes that could have you get lost in them

Nathania Vaughn Montealegre was the most unique, in a good way, out of them all. She was29 years, but only 5"6" tall. She was a quarter Greek, Filipino, Spanish, and German. She has jet-black hair that when to her mid back, which was layered and lightly wavy with chin-length bangs that was swept to the side. She long hair was tightened in a bun. She also had grass green eyes.

They all began to dance insanely.

**G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)- By: Miley Cyrus**

Destiny: _Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

Joy: _I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you_

Destiny: _Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run  
_

_Chorus  
_Both: _Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
_Joy: _It's a girl's night  
_Joy:_ I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to  
_Destiny:_ You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come_

Both: _Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go_

_Chorus  
_Both: _Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
_Joy: _It's a girl's night  
_Joy:_ I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to  
_Destiny:_ You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come_

_G.N.O._

_Let's go_

_G.N.O_

_Let's Go!_

Destiny: _Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line _

Both: _I Say_

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_Both: _Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O._

_Chorus  
_Both: _Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
_Joy: _It's a girl's night  
_Joy:_ I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to  
_Destiny:_ You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come_

_Let's go  
G.N.O._

_Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's Go!  
_Joy:_ It's a girl's night_

The crowd cheered as they posed at the end. They smiled happily at the crowd.

"Alright! We're going to slow things down right now, but our mom will be singing Listen To Your Heart!" Joy exclaimed. The crowd was very excited. Courtney came out with a chair and a Guitar. There was a mike with a stand already on the stage. Courtney had her hair still curly and flowing down her back. She wore black leather pants with high top converse. She has on a back top with a black, shiny, crop top. She was smiling to everyone. The lights dimmed and a spotlight was only on her. She started to play some chords. She was looknig completely had Richard the whole time and he knew it. He was smiling, and so was she.

**Listen To Your Heart-By DHT**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

The crowd screamed. Courtney smiled at them, slightly blushing. She waved to them, touching some of their hand and kept saying "Thank You" as she waked by them. She ran by and taking the mike.

"Hey guys! Thank you so much for coming! Now, I must introduce some of the special guests that you NEVER knew was coming! Our first one, OH! Should I say ONES, up is the Jonas Brothers!" Courtney yelled. All the girls scream could be heard to Steel City and back. The Jonas Brothers came out. Joe has a black jacket with the sleeved rolled up over a white shirt and black jeans. His hair was straight. Nick had his hair all curly with a blue, plaid shirt buttons up and jeans. Kevin had his hair straight with a black shirt and black pants. They all had white shoes.

"Hey guys! I know you guys love this song, so sing along when you hear it!" Joe said smiling.

**Hold On- Jonas Brothers**  
_  
We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

The crowd was wild. Everyone loved the Jonas Brothers. At least, most people did. Everyone cheered.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! You rock! We are now presenting, Destiny and Joy!" Kevin exclaimed, gesturing his hand to the door on the right as he walked backwards to the door on the left. Sure enough, Destiny and Joy came out. Joy wore a cheetah print top with a jean jacket over it and back pants with some cheetah print in random spots. Destiny had on a jean vest with nothing under it and cheetah print pants. There was also Twilight and Hakim O'Connory, a 19-year old African American. He is 6'4" and has a shaved head and cocoa brown eyes. They both wore a black, tight shirt with blue jeans. Their song was playing and they joined in with their wireless mike.

**That Don't Impress Me Much- Shania Twain**

Destiny: _I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_ (Twilight would go up to Destiny and Hakim to Joy. The book had book in their hands. And the girls would tap heir head.)_  
But you've got being right down to an art  
_Joy: _You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall _(The girls rolled their eyes and put their free hand on their hip)_  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

_  
_Both: _Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_ (The looked up to the heavens)_  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_ (the sang to the boys)Destiny: _Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_ (There was an explosion behind them)_  
_Joy: _That don't impress me much_ (The girls waved a finger in their face and they signed in defeat)_  
_Both: _So you got the brain but have you got the touch_ (The taped their head and placed a hand over their chest)_  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_ (the nodded their head)_  
_Destiny:_ But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_ (The wrapped a hand around them, trying to look like they need to be warm)_  
_Joy:_ That don't impress me much _(They waved a finger in their face)Joy: _I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_ (Hakim took a mirror out of his pocket)_  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case _(Hakim took a comb out as well)  
Destiny: _And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought a lock it _(Twilgiht took out a tube of hair gel and flipped it in front of her and gave Destiny and winning smile)_  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_ (Destiny ran a hand through her hair)Both: _Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_ (The looked up to the heavens)_  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_ (the sang to the boys)_  
_

Joy:_ Okay, so you're Brad Pitt _(Hakim flexed his muscles)_  
_Destiny:_ That don't impress me much _(They waved a finger in their face)_  
_Both:_ So you got the looks but have you got the touch_ (They twirled their hair and looked up. After, the put a hand over their chest)_  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_ (the nodded their head)_  
_Destiny:_ But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_ (The wrapped a hand around them, trying to look like they need to be warm)_  
_Joy:_ That don't impress me much _(They waved a finger in their face)

_  
_Destiny:_ You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine _(Destiny mad her hand roll in circles as if buffing a machine)_  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_(Destiny kicked her feet out)_  
_Joy:_ I can't believe you kiss your car good night_(Joy made a kissy face)_  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_(Joy gave him a face have he relied with a sheepish look)Both: _Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_ (The looked up to the heavens)_  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_ (the sang to the boys)Joy:_ Okay, so you've got a car _(Joy pretending to beep a horn)  
Destiny:_ That don't impress me much _(They waved a finger in their face)_  
_Both: _So you got the moves but have you got the touch_ (The boys danced, and the girls put a hand over their chest)_  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_ (the nodded their head)_  
_Destiny: _But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_ (The wrapped a hand around them, trying to look like they need to be warm)Joy:_ That don't impress me much_(They waved a finger in their face)_  
_Both:_ So you got the looks but have you got the touch_ (They twirled their hair and looked up. After, the put a hand over their chest)_  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_ (the nodded their head)_  
_Joy:_ But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night _(The wrapped a hand around them, trying to look like they need to be warm)_  
_Destiny:_ That don't impress me much _(They waved a finger in their face)Destiny:_ Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something... _(The boys did an air guitar)_  
_Both: _Oo-Oh-Oh  
_Joy: _That don't impress me much! _(They waved a finger in their face)Both:_ Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
_Joy:_ Alright! Alright!_Destiny:_ You're Tarzan!  
_Joy:_ Captain Kirk maybe.  
_Destiny:_ John Wayne.  
_Joy:_ Whatever!  
_Both:_ That don't impress me much!_

The ended the song with a pose and the boys were at their feet with a pleading look and hand folded. They all smiled. The girls helped the boys up.

"Hey guys! We will now have another special guest, Chris Brown, singing With You!" The girls shouted in unison. Chris Brown came out. **(AN: AH! I know!)**

**With You-Chris Brown**  
_  
I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you, boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_Verse 1  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot.. little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When.. you talk to me  
I swear.. the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and.._

_Bridge:  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And.._

_Chorus:  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm_

_With you x5  
Girl..  
With you x5_

_Verse 2  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah.._

_Bridge:  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And.._

_Chorus:  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm_

_With you x5  
Oh..  
With you x5  
Yeah Heh.._

_Bridge 2  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_Chorus:  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm_

_With you x5  
Girl..  
With you x5  
Oh.._

A bunch of guys swooned for him. All screaming and going crazy. They loved him.

"Alright. Time for one of the most coolest bands around, Paramore! Singing 'That's What You Get'!" Chris Brown announced, smiling excitedly. The crowd roared back, they seemed to be very excited too.

**That's What You Get-Paramore**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Ok! Now, Miss Courtney Anderson will be singing a number one hit, Teardrops On My Guitar!" Hayley Williams exclaimed. The crowded was screaming their heads off. This song was the song that changed the world. It was the one that got Courtney Anderson the fame. This song was the one that changed her life. Courtney came out, with her hair curled and she had on a gray and white, vertical striped camisole with a hemline of rhinestones under her bust. And she wore a pair of black denim skinny jeans with a white peek-a-boo toe, wedge to assist it. She came out with a brown acoustic guitar. The music began to play and she strummed her guitar.

Delani Miller, the drummer, and Ami Drew, the bass player, wasn't playing in the background. But there was Shadow, the lead guitar. She was playing lightly in the background. She is also the light back up vocals. Courtney eyes were slightly watered. She felt the feeling wash over her all over again. Courtney got into her songs as much as possible. Richard was slightly teary too. This song was based on him. This was made by Starfire a long time ago, when she didn't know the truth. And when she was hurt. _He _hurt her, but he was determined that it won't happened again. And he knew just from the first sentence.

**Teardrops On My Guitar-By Taylor Swift (With Small Edit By Me)**

_Rich looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Rich talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_Chorus  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_The crowd was waving glow sticks in the air and waving their hands in the hair to the beat. The stood up. Richard and the titans even joined them. They were all silent, no cheers were made. But there was a lot of the crowd singing along. The thing that shocked the others, Richard was singing as well._

_Rich walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_Chorus  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_Chorus  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

_Rich looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Courtney had some tears slide down her face. She then smiled, remembering that it was over. She had him back. That he never hurt her. It was just her imagination. She waved to the crowd. They screamed back to her. She was teary, but smiling. She covered her mouth was still smiling.

"Thanks you." Courtney's voice slightly cracked. "Before I break down, I should introduce the next act. Here singing, Pocketful Of Sunshine, is the one, the only, Natasha Bedingfield!" Courtney exclaimed into the mike. Natasha ran out with the outfit she wore for the music video, waving happily to everyone, and a mike in her hand.

**Pocketful Of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield**  
_  
Interlude  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

_Chorus  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Interlude  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

_I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh_

_Chorus  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Hook  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies_

_Chorus  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Chorus  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Chorus (At the same time of Interlude)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Interlude  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

_The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

_The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

The crowd was very happy. Natasha Bedingfield! AH!

"Alright! Up next, is the Jesse McCartney, singing Leavin'!" Natasha exclaimed into her mike with her cool, British accent. A big smile was plastered on her face. Jesse McCartney ran, taking the mike from Natasha's hand. He smiled at her. His hair was spiked, without gel, and we wore a white tee with a black, leather vest over, dark blue jeans, and white K-Swiss.

**Leavin-Jesse McCartney**  
_  
__Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say  
_

_Chorus  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And believe in never lookin back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night like like  
Oh oh oh oh oh(x3)_

_man she gon' be singin  
She gon' be singin (x4)  
Oh oh oh oh (x3)  
Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out (walk it out x3)  
Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is (mouth is x3)  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen x3)  
So Imma ask you one time if you got a man  
_

_Chorus  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And believe in never lookin back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night like like  
Oh oh oh oh oh(x3)_

_man she gon' be singin  
She gon' be singin (x4)  
Oh oh oh oh (x3)_

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone, and we gone, and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him

_Chorus  
That I'm leavin' never lookin' back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And believe in never lookin back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night like like like  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she gon' be singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat)_

_She got me singin al night like like like like  
Ooooooh  
Man she got me singin  
She gon me singing, oh she gon me singing  
She gon me singing, girl you gon me singing_

The girls screamed very loudly. He smirked. And put a hand up to the crowd, as if waving, but he just held it up. A sort of cool guy kinda thing, but it was awesome!

"Aiight, Next up is the mom of the coolest teens around. Courtney Anderson singing, Bleeding Love!" Jesse McCartney introduced Courtney. The crowd yelled. Courtney then came out wearing a gold, metallic of the shoulder top, sleeveless, with a dark denim skirt that went ti aobut a third of her thigh and black, leather boots that went just below her knees, with a 4 inch, tiny heel.

"Hey guys! Well… I would like to also have someone to sing a duet with me, Please say hello to Richard Grayson! Come on up, Richard!" Courtney gestured him to come up, and she was smiling like mad. Richard's eyes were like 2, big basketballs. Well... 2 blue basketballs He was frozen is shock.

_'She can't be serious.' _Richard thought. Courtney smiled. Her eyes gave him that look. The 'come on', puppy dog pout, look_. 'She WAS serious.'_

"No. No way." Richard said, only soft enough for is friends to hear, shaking his head lightly. His jaw was slightly dropped and hisface was petrified with shock. A yellow spotlight was shining on Richard, that caused him to blush deeply and not want to get up. Gar and Vic smirked. Theyl ooked at each other and nodded. They then decided to push him.

"Come on, Dude." Gar beckoned, while they began to push Ricahrd towards to stairs, backstage, that led to the stage.

"Yeah. Sing with your GIRLFRIEND." Vic teased. They pushed him on stage. Richard tripped slightly. A worker thrust a mike in his hand a pushed him on stage. Richard looked at the crowd. He pushed nervously and waved slightly. He then looked at Courtney. She smiled at him and gestured her hand to come closer. He shook his head slightly. Courtney gave him that look. Richard then sighed in defeat and walked over to her. She took his hand in hers and looked at him with a smile. He couldn't stop himself. Her control over him was amazing. He had to smile back. He melted in her touch. The music then began to play. Their laced fingers, and never even let go.

**Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

Courtney: _Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Richard: _But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_  
Both: _But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Richard: _Keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard:_ I keep bleeding_  
Courtney _I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _I keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _You cut me open_

Richard: _Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

Courtney: _But nothing's greater than the risk_

_That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Both: _But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Richard: _Keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard:_ I keep bleeding_  
Courtney _I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _I keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _You cut me open_

Courtney: _And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

Richard: _I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_  
Richard: _Keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard:_ I keep bleeding_  
Courtney _I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _I keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _You cut me open and I_

Richard: _Keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard:_ I keep bleeding_  
Courtney _I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _I keep bleeding_  
Courtney:_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
Richard: _You cut me open and I_  
Courtney: _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

They closed their eyes and their faces were pulling together. They were locked together in a kiss. The crowd was screaming their heads off. They obviously thought this was one of the most amazingest things ever. Cameras from the papparazzi were flashing brightly on them, obviously you knew what was going to be on the hit story on the news tomorrow morning. Richard placed his hand on his arms, gripping her so tightly and not wanting to let go, afraid if he did, she might have disappered away from her. He would not let that happen again. Courtney's hand was lightly on Richard's well toned chest, while one was on his velvet, soft cheek. Richard grip on her upper arm began to become tighter on side that was not facing the audience. His nails were slightly dug in her sweet skin. They pulled apart and Richard caught something on the corner of his eye. He twisted her arm to see what had occured. A red liquid was slightly oozing out. She was lightly bleeding from the place he held. He was in shock. Heis jaw dropped and he was speechless. He was thinking of a way to appologize, but nothing came out. Courtney just squeezed his hands tightly, as iff telling him it was ok and not to worry. That she was fine and she didn't care. Richard looked at his hands, obviously getting the message. He then looked at her onnocent face. The face he fell in love with. She looked up at him as well. Courtney then smiled.

"I keep bleeding love." Courtney whispered, smiling. She pulled Richard into another, romantic kiss.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**** ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Yay! I have finished Chapter 9 is SO fine! What did you think of THIS concert?! Fantabulous? I know! :P Just Kidding! I know SUPER corny ending, but it had to be done! I NEEDED some corniness in this story! Ok. THE STORY IS ****NOT**** OVER! DON'T THINK THAT CAUSE IT ISN'T! The Story is 14 Years, 9 Months, based on 1 Year, 6 Months bye Yellowcard! Bleeding wasn't even out when I made this story, so this isn't OVER! BUT I have to give a special thanks to all my special guests! I know I had A LOT! I'm so sorry that you did not receive big parts, but I'm glad you're in the story anyways!**

**Thank You StarfireTT who played Jessica, Kori's best friend! :P**

**Thank You Chaylorfan who played Amber McDonald, The Girls; Agent!**

**Thank You Zutaraforeverandalways who played Juliwana Hernandez, The Girls' Photographer!**

**Thank You Raven of Alaska who played Twilight, Back Up Dancer in Picture To Burn and That Don't Impress Me Much!**

**Thank You Somewhere In Time who played Yvette Kim, Back Up Dancer In Picture To Burn and G.N.O!**

**Thank You Kinomi Shadow who played Holly Sicily, Back Up Dancer In Picture To Burn and G.N.O!**

**Thank You Cheekylildevil who played India Charles, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You Waiting To Get An Account who played Tia Mathews, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You Torral11 who played Celestia Martinez, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You Big Fan played Amelia Carlson, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You HarmionieFan who played Julie Yam, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank ****You The Filipina Dreamer who played Amber Murphy, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You Deborah Rodriguez who played Deborah Rodriguez, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You ****Thaniaaaaa.07 ****who played ****Nathania Vaughn Montealegre-****, Back Up Dancer In G.N.O!**

**Thank You ComicBookFan who played Hakim O'Connory, Back Up Dancer In That Don't Impress Me!**

**Thank You to EVERYONE who sent me a review! :P PS! IF You DID send me an application, and you were NEVER featured in this story, let me know! I will NOT let that come! You will be in it! No MATTER what! Let me, know, ok?! Also, if you're in it NOW, there still be a chance you'll be in here again!**

**Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! - I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll try SO hard to put you guys in something, aiight? I love having people excited with being in my story! Keep that excitement up! - Ok! Here it is!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Yes. I MIGHT tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	10. News Spreads Like Wildfire!

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 10 – News Spreads Like Wildfire!**

**Hiya! Keeping the Author talking part short! :P Cause I noticed everyone else doesn't type much up here, so I'm just copying everyone else. Cause probably no one reads this mess anyways... Anyways... Thank you all my reviewers! You're the best! I love you, like a dog loves belly rubs! Here they are:**

**DaBuddha**

**BaByCaLi**

**Somewhere In Time**

**Chaylorfan**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**Starrobforever**

**Nightstar Grayson**

**Still Waiting To Get Account**

**Deborah Rodriguez**

**Zaturaforeverandalways**

**Thank you to all of you adoring fans, who're kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! Now, here is my famous Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**I DO keep the applications that I don't use in THIS story for my next story! :P Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 9**

They closed their eyes and their faces were pulling together. They were locked together in a kiss. The crowd was screaming their heads off. They obviously thought this was them sot amazing thing ever. Cameras were flashing brightly on them, obviously you knew what was going to be on the hit story on the news tomorrow morning. Richard placed his hand on his arms, as if grabbing her and not wanting to let go. Courtney's hand was lightly on her chest, while one was on his cheek. Richard held tighter on her arm on side that was not facing the audience. His nails were slightly dug in her skin. They pulled apart and Richard caught something on the side of his eye. He twisted her arm to see what had occured. She was lightly bleeding from the place he held. He was in shock. Courtney smiled.

"I keep bleeding love." Courtney whispered, smiling. She pulled Richard into another kiss.

**CHAPTER 10! NEWS SPREADS LIKE WILDFIRE!**

A new morning, and a brand, new day, a Monday to be exact, the start of a sunny morning in Gotham, but the question that was brewing through Wayne Manor was... "when the Titans go back to Titans Tower?"

"We should go back when we are _meant_ to go back." Raven declared.

"But everyone knows now that Kori, Faith and Hope are gone to Tamaran. What if someone sees them here?" Richard protested, making a wonderful point. Of course, the leader gets the table.

"You make a good point… What do we do?" Faith thought out loud, hand at her chin. She was becoming more like her father every day

"What _can_ we do?" Hope exclaimed, standing up and pounding her hands on the table during the process. The table then split into two. Everyone else at the table backed up, hands in front of them, in shock.

"OH! You _finally _got a hold of your Tamaranean powers!" Kori exclaimed, throwing her hands around her daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"That is _so _uncool! How come Hope gets Tamaranean powers! I should get some too!" Faith pouted. Richard wrapped his arm lightly around her, and squeezed her gently.

"Don't worry. They'll probably come in. You just gatta be patient." Richard reassured her. He gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back, looking up at her father. She only wish he was there with her all her life. She _knew _he would've been a great father.

"Thanks… Dad…" Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck with her eyes closed. He hugged back, smiling. He only wished he was around to see them grow up. He looked at her.

"Hey, Faith… Look…" Richard pointed out. She was floating!

"AH! I'm floating! I'm flying! I'm flying!" Faith gleefully exclaimed, causing her to float higher.

"Sweetie, our powers come from out emotions. Flying is from bountiful joy. You must learn to control it." Kori explained looking up at her. She turned her head to Hope. "And _you _too. We can't have you breaking all of the furniture whenever you're furious."

"Ok, Mom." Hope smiled, putting her hands in her lap, to make sure she couldn't hurt anything else, aand gave her a big, "I'm innocent" smile.

"Yeah. Ma. It's cool." Faith smiled. She slowly was coming down. "See? Piece of cake!"

"And remember, that might not be the only power you'll get, so you have to control ALL of your emotions." Kori explained.

"Don't worry, Mom! We got this!" Faith exclaimed.

"Ok! Back to the _real_ problem! What is Kori and the girls doing?!" Gar exclaimed, waving his hands in the air to get everyone's attention.

"I think Kori and the girls should go to Titans Tower. As much as I love you girls, I think it's time for you guys to go to your home. Your _real_ home." Bruce explained. The girls smiled at him.

"Are you sure, Bruce?" Raven asked him, looking him knowing what he was feeling.

"Yes… It's time for you girls to do what you were born to do. To be Teen Titans." Bruce said, smiling. You can see his eyes slightly watery. They girls ran over to him and threw their arms around him.

"We're really going to miss you, Bruce!" Faith confessed.

"Yeah! You're, like, the coolest grandpa we ever had!" Hope exclaimed.

"Of course." Kori smiled.

"Well… We leave now. It's too bright and early." Cyborg started, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah… We'll probably have to leave at, like, 3 in the morning." Bee followed up.

"And It's only 8 am." Gar also joined this train.

"So we got all day to hang!" Raven smirked, finishing the finishing of each other's sentences.

"YAY!" Hope exclaimed. "Lots of hours to waste!"

"Hold it. We still gatta plan the day. We won't have ALL day to chill out." Kori explained to her daughter. Her smile slightly flattened.

"And. We have to make sure that Kori and Hope are sort of on the down low." Raven also noted. They all nodded.

"Ok… So here's the plan-" Richard started, but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Since it's 8, we'll pack out stuff for about one hour. We gatta pack quickly for more fun time. Everyone help each other out. Cause everyone knows Hope, Mom, and I will have a longer time. Then we have fun doing what ever till about 8 at night. We take a VERY short nap till, about midnight. And then we take off, across ocuntry, to Jump City, in the T-Car. And the dodge viper?" Faith planned out, looking at everyone to see if it was a good plan.

"Great plan." Gar exclaimed.

"I would just rather not have the dodge viper. Being a titan... I don't want such a beautiful car to be in the way. I'll fly." Kori stated.

"Kori. Take the car." Bruce told her.

"No, It's fine. I can fly anyways! I can even carry some of my stuff." Kori smiled.

"Or… Instead of this CRAYZ plan, how bout at the end of the day, I just teleport everyone?" Raven suggested.

"Raven, I don't want you to be tired." Gar said with concern.

"I'll just need a couple of hours of rest and I'll be fine." Raven shot.

"No, Raven. That's a lot of work. I don't want you to burn out. It's fine. I'll just fly. I've been meaning to use my powers. Haven't in a while… I can't wait to get out there!" Kori smiled.

"Me too!" Gar exclaimed.

"Don't forget us!" The girls cheerfully yelled.

"No way. You barely used your powers today. I am NOT letting you fly at night. NOT going to happen." Kori sternly ordered.

"I'll fly with Star, then." Richard smiled.

"Then it's settled! Me, Bee, Faith, Hope, and Raven in the car, Richard, Kori, and Gar in the air!" Vic exclaimed. Everyone smiled.

"Let's start packing then!" Gar exclaimed, running up the stairs. Everyone else softly began to walk up, except Richard. He grabbed someone's arm. It was… Faith! **(AN: HAHA Thought it was, Kori huh?)**

"What's up, Dad?" Faith asked, confusion in her voice. Richard just smiled.

"You know… That plan you made for today was just like mine…" Richard said, his voice trailing off.

"Well you know what they say, like father, like daughter." Faith smiled back. Richard wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I wish I was around to see you grow up. You're an amazing daughter." Richard whispered to her. Faith slightly pulled away, she gave him a genuine smile.

"Well… I think that we're closer now, than ever, if you were around when I grew up. Actually, I prefer to meet you now." Faith assured him. Richard smiled.

"Come on, I'll help you pack." Richard suggested.

"What about you?" Faith asked.

"I already packed. I kind of knew this was coming." Richard explained. Faith smiled.

"Fine, but I want a piggy back ride, Daddy!" Faith exclaimed with a fake little, bratty girl voice. Richard smirked.

"Hop on." Richard order. They went up the stairs to pack up the girls' stuff.

They met up with the others. They gave a confused look, seeing that Hope didn't take anything off her walls.

"Hey. What's up with that, Hope? Your stuff is still on the walls." Faith asked in confusion, sliding off Richard back.

"We're leaving our stuff here! So when we visit Bruce, it'll feel like home! We can always get cooler stuff for the Tower anyways! Just bring clothes and things you need." Hope explained.

"Ok." Faith replied. She ran to her room. Richard, instead of following his daughter, he went to Kori's room. It was sunny and bright as her. She was folding some tanks into her bag. She didn't seem to notice him. He then sat next to her, helping her fold a pink blouse. She looked up and saw him. Kori gave him a small smile, now looking away from him.

"So… Ready to go home?" Richard asked her, breaking the silence.

"Well… Kinda… But I'm still sort of scared… I mean… I gatta be a superhero again. I don't even think I can anymore... I haven't trained in years… And I have to worry about the girls getting hurt…" Kori confessed, looking at the gray sweatshirt. Richard placed his hands on hers. She then looked at his face. She took off his glasses and saw Richard's gorgeous, pure blue eyes. She smiled at him. She missed those eyes. Sure Hope had those eyes, but she had a tint of emerald in it. They just weren't the same. Richard's were soft and shining, like two sapphire gems in the window of a store. They reflected Richard's heart. You could see his emotions so well with them. She saw love, fear, embarrassment, and the pure bravery he always had. She smiled. She loved his eyes. If she were to die, she wouldn't care. Those eyes would probably be the last thing she would want to see before she leaves the world.

"Don't worry, Kori. You can do it. You're Starfire, the one I feel in love with. I _know_ you can do this." Richard smiled his cute lop sided grin he put on when he was happy and assuring her. She pulled him in a soft, gentle kiss. It was as soft as a light breeze blowing on a rose in spring. Kori would feel her heart exploding, beating a thousand heartbeats a second, burning up, knowing this feeling was the more passionate feeling ever.

"Thank you, Robin. Oh… I mean… Nightwing." Kori smiled, catching herself with that mistake, having a light rose pink color softly rubbed on her cheeks.

"It's ok, Star. If you want, you can still call me Robin. I don't mind." Richard comforted her.

_'He always did that. Trying to make her feel better, even when everything was wrong.'_ Kori smiled.

"No. It's fine. You're Nightwing, now. No matter if you were Robin, Richard, Nightwing, or even Mr. Bob-A-Lop-A-Shab-A-Lab-A-Ding-Dong, I'll still love you." Kori teased.

"HAHA! Good… But I probably wouldn't _ever _want that name." Richard joked along.

"WE'RE DONE!" Hope sang. Richard and Kori turned and saw everyone standing at the door.  
"Hehe. I am sorry, I'm sort of not done yet…" Kori cheeks faded into a dark, strawberry red color.

"Hey! No prob, Girl! We'll help you out!" Bee exclaimed, walking over to her and sitting on the side of her bed. She picked up a pair of jeans and began to fold it. Everyone else followed suit. In 5 minutes, the whole thing was finished.

"So…It's only like 8:30 am! Wahoo!" Gar exclaimed happily.

"So… What should we do?" Raven asked.

"I think I know what you Titans like." Faith smiled. She looked at her sister as if they were communicating in thier own way. Hope smield back, as if gettign the message. They were all sent to get ready. They were to meet downstairs. She had a white headband in her hair and a long neckalce with black beads. She also wore a magenta wife beater, black skinny jeans, and laceless, black converse. Hope had on a knee-length, pink, strapless sundress with a thick, black belt on her slim waist. She also wore green flip-flops and had big green sunglasses. Kori wore a light green, ruched tank top with a low v-neck and a white, a-line skirt and light green satin wrap-around heels. Hey hair was tied in a high ponytail. Raven wore a black, metallic floral top with off the shoulder sleeves with two straps and white flowers. She also wore tight, dark jeans and white peek-a-boo toe heels. Bee wore a yellow and black geo print silk, strapless top with an elastic band at the top and bottom, also a waterfall look at the bottom. She also wore gray trousers and yellow, point toe heel.

The boys had a different look. Gar has on a green, Element tee with the logo in a black diamond in the center. He also wore white, Vurt, School of Rock short with gray pin stripes and green and black checkerboard Vans slip on. Vic had on a blue, Volcom polo with the logo on the top left-hand side and black jeans with gray Nike basketball shoes. And Richard had on a white wife beater with a plain, red hoodie. He also had on a pair of basketball shorts and black, high-top converse.

The girls got Alfred to take the Titans all in a limo.

"Dude! Where are we going?!" Gar exclaimed, trying to shake the answer out of the girls. And I literally mean, shake. Faith pushed Gar off, making gar fly to the other side of the limo, upside down.

"Yeah… Where ARE we going?" Bee asked as well.

"Come, you Titans. Don't you guys like a little surprise?" Faith teased. This was not a little surprise, it was a big one, for Kori didn't even know what it was.

"We're not going to the mall, right? WE went to the mall everyday this week!" Kori exclaimed. The girls laughed.

"No. Of course not, Mom!" Faith giggled.

"By the way! That's not true! We didn't go on Wednesday! So it's only 6 times! That's a deduction!" Hope protested, as well. SCREEH! They were there. The Titans got out of the limo.

"No… Way…" Vic breathlessly answered, in shock. They couldn't believe it. It was Pizza Mania, the biggest pizza place in all of America with a pizza topping bar.

"PIZZA MANIA!" Gar exclaimed, sprinting into the restaurant. The other laughed hysterically at the act of their loving friend and slightly ran to the door. As they walked in, they saw Vic and Gar running around the restaurant, putting as many things on their pizza as possible.

"Oh my gosh! Faith! Hope!" a girl screamed behind them. IT WAS JACKIE!

"Oh no… We didn't tell anyone we were leaving and she now sees us!" Hope hissed into her sis's ear.

"Don't worry… It'll be fine. We'll make it up." Faith whispered back. "Hey, Girl! What's up?" Faith exclaimed happily to her, but you could see the worriness in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are still here!" Jackie yelled in shock, throwing her arms around the twins' necks. "I came to get some pizza for James to cheer him up. He was SO upset to hear you go, Faith! He thought this was a way of dumping him!"

"No! I could never dump, James! He's the best boyfriend ever! Let me call him…" Faith decided, pulling out her phone and stepping outside. you can hear throguh the door a muffle scream. "AH! NO SERVICE! Jackie... Can I borrow yours?"

"Aw… Poor James… We didn't even think about that…" Kori softly mumbled with sadness in her voice. She overheard the girls talking, well… yelling. Richard was about to wrap an arm around her, but Rachel slapped it away.

"RICHARD. YOU are dating Courtney. Not Kori. You can't be seen doing that." Rachel hissed a whisper at Richard. Richard backed up, but gave Kori a soft smiled, showing her that he would comfort her, if it wasn't this situation. Rachel instead wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry. Faith is a smart girl. She can take care of herself. And if this love was truly true, it'll handle anythingl ife throws at it." Rachael gave her a reassuring smile. Kori smiled softly back, then looking out the door to see Faith softly sobbing.

'_Poor Faith… This must be hurting her… I hope they will still keep in touch.' _Kori believed. Rachel then guided her to the pizzas. They began to sit down. Gar got a vegetarian pizza to share with Rachel. Vic got an all meat pizza, sharing with Bee. Richard got a Hawaiian pizza, hoping to share with Faith, learning that it was her favorite too. Hope got a small supreme and Kori got her own mustard pizza with mint frosting, speically made. Faith came back in with tears all over and Hope comforting her.

"Don't worry, Faith. You can visit him." Hope assured her.

"I don't want to see that bastard." Faith snarled.

"Faith… We don't use that kind of language. Now… What's the matter?" Kori asked.

"Forget it." Faith monotonely said, not looking at anyone with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sweetie… What's-" Kori started.

"I SAID FORGET IT!" Faith yelled. she walked away, arms still crossed, to what looked like the door that led to the workers entrance and the bathrooms.

Kori got up to comfort her, but a hand behind her stopped and lightly pushed Kori to her seat. Kori turned around wans faced with Richard.

"Don't. I'll take care of this." Richard assured and walked over to the swinging door. Faith was on the floor, in front of the doors to the men and women's bathroom. She had her knees tucked into her chest. She was softly shedding small tears. She noticed Richard there and slightly wiped the tears away from her face. Richard took a seat next to her, knees bent and legs apart. She hand his arms on the top oh his knee, not looking at her. That obviously made her feel a little better.

"So… Want to tell me what's going on?" Richard asked softly, turning his head towards her, she looked away.

"Not really…" Faith choked out.

"Faith… Look… I might not know what going on… But I know it hurts a lot… I'm here to help you… I might not've been around when you're growing up, and I feel so bad about that… But I'm here now. And I want to help you…" Richard have her a concerned look. Faith looked at him, her make-up was slightly smudged all over.

"James was cheating on me… He has been this whole time…He's been keeping it a secret… Once he heard that I was leaving, he thought that it meant we were over and he went over to her house to show that he was fully committed to her… She picked up his cell phone and told me everything… I don't think she knew he was cheating on her either… And since I borrowed Jackie's phone, she probably thought I was her. e kind of sound the same... I guess..." Faith softly confessed, looking completely down. Richard wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Faith… I wish I could help you… But the feeling you have… Don't worry… I understand…" Richard comforted. Faith pushed him off.

"No you don't! You probably would have millions of girls dying to be with you. You were NEVER cheated on." Faith shot.

"Maybe… But I know the feeling of your heart being ripped away… The feeling of it was all over… The feeling of doubt that causes you to think it was never love in the beginning." Richard pointed out. Faith looked at him confused.

"How?" Faith asked, looking at him.

"The love of my life left…" Richard simply said, then looking at her.

"Mom…" Faith whispered, with light tears in her eyes. Richard nodded lightly. "But you and Mom are back. She's there now! James will never be back…"

"So? To hell with James! He's probably an ass anyways! He doesn't know how great you are." Richard smiled. Faith smiled.

"That must mean you think YOU'RE so great." Faith teased. Richard arched a brow, smirking, but confused. "Mom says that I'm just like you. She says that she could learn so much about you from me. She even says, that no matter how old I get, she could always look at me and see you in me." Faith smiled. Richard smiled.

"Yeah… We are kinda alike." Richard admitted.

"Did you cry completely insanely like this when Mom left?" Faith joked, wiping the tears away.

"Well… A little... But that's just between us... And I was emo and sulky at first... I wouldn't eat... I couldn't sleep... All I did was sit there... In my or your mom's room... Thinking about her, HOPING that... The next morning... She'd wake up beside me, giving me her huge smile with her soft amerald eyes... Allowing me to see the face I fell in lvoe with... And... i know it soudns corny... But I even wrote some songs, with a guitar and a piano in the background." Richard confessed, knowing he never told this to anyone. He probably wouldn't even want to tell Kori, feeling to embarressed about it, but Faith seem to know him so much better than most, even with only a small amount of time to spent together. Maybe... Just maybe... Because she was so much like him... She wasn't just LIKE him... She WAS him... That flattered, and scared him, at the same time. He decided to shake off this feeling, though, continueing. "I would sing it to assure myself that I'll find her. And that she wasn't gone and one day, she'll be back in my arms... But you BETTER not tell your mom." Faith smirked.

"Of course not. But, do you ever think you would sing mom these songs, aor atl east to me?" Faith asked, giving him Kori's puppy dogg eyes look.

"Maybe… If I feel like it." Richard teased back. Faith pushed his shoulder lightly and gave him a hug.

"You're the coolest dad ever." Faith smiled, still hugging him.

"I know." Richard boasted, hugging her back. Faith let go and went to the bathroom. Richard decided to wait for her. He leaned against the wall, with one of his knees bent so that his foot was against the wall and his hands in his pockets. Faith came out, walknig over to the table of the group talking about the greatest movie to come out in 2008, The Dark Knight.

"It's really sad that Heath Ledger died..." Vic stated.

"I know! He was SO good in that movie!" Bee exlciamed.

"It was weird how the Joker would alwys flirt with Rachel. In like, the trailers, he would be all licking his lips and I wasl ike, why the heck is he doing that?!" Kori screamed.

"They got an old Rachel. That's lame. They couldn't have used the same one!?" Gar yelled.

"Yeah, but she's actually younger than Christian Bale." Rachel stated.

"No way..." Vic stated in disbelief.

"It's true. she's like, 2 years younger than him, in real life." Kori told.

"She looks way older..." Hope exlciamed.

"The Joker looks SO cool in that!" Faith exclaimed, jumping into the converstation and into her seat. The table saw her all happy. Kori smiled.

_'He's the best dad… I bet he'll get them to smile a lot more now.' _Kori thought, softly smiling.

"No way! he's the bad guy! Bad guys are NOT cool." Ricahrd shot back, with this father against daughter battle.

"Yeah! I know that, but he looks so creepy in the movie! It's awesome!" Faith exclaimed.

"Ok. I agree with creepy, but he's definitely NOT cool." Richard pointed. Faith sighed in defeat.

"Alright. You win." Faith smiled the famous lopsided grin, her father's lopsided grin.

"HAH! You can't be MY daughter, cause I DON'T give up that easily." Richard joked, crossed his hands over his chest and smirking.

"I am SO! Want a blood test?!" Faith started.

"Yeah! I do!" Richard shot back, trying to scare her.

"Fine." Faith agreed, taking a small knife from the table and cutting a small slit on the middle of her arm. Richard's eyes bugged out. She put a pool of red blood on a napkin.

"Raven. Heal me, please." Faith happily asked. Raven then healed her, with shock in her eyes.

"Ok. NO way am I doing that!" Richard exclaimed. He didn't like pain in battle, why would he give himself pain?

"Well… You can't be MY father, cause I'm NOT a wuss!" Faith joked, smirking. Richard rolled his eyes. And took a piece of his Hawaiian pizza. Faith also took one too, smirking at her dad.

"Ok. Stop that. Just cause I wouldn't cut myself doesn't mean I'm a wuss! It means I'm not emo!" Richard argued.

"I am NOT emo! I'm proving to you that I'm your daughter!" Faith yelled.

"I KNOW you're my daughter!" Richard yelled back.

"OH MY GOSH! Richard Grayson is the father of Faith and Hope Anders!" A bystander exclaimed, having everyone look at her. Another bystander gasped.

"That means he had sex with Kori Anders at like age 17!" Another bystander, who gasped, yelled.

"And NOW he's going out with Courtney?!" Another one yelled, angrily.

"And he KNEW this!" A woman screamed.

"A jerk, he is!" A British man shot.

"More like a male, chauvinist pig!" A teenager girl insulted.

"I bet the Gotham Times would like to hear about this!" A mean exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah! Let's go!" A person suggested. They all ran out of the pizza place. Not even the workers stuck around.

"Uh oh…" Richard simply said.

"What are we going to do?!" Hope panically yelled.

"Yeah! Richie's doomed!" Gar exclaimed as well.

"Hey guys!" Kori yelled, trying to calm then down. This did seem to calm then down and they looked at her. "I have an idea." Kori smirked. They all looked at her with confusion in their blank faces.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**** ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**OH M G!! Kori's got a plan!! What is it?! Find out next chapter!**

**Chapter 10 is done! Double Digits! YEAH! Thank you all! I love you! Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! EVERYONE will be my story! DON'T worry! Alright, here is my special application! I will keep it with me forever!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Remember, guys! There is a possibility that I'll tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! If you do have a small problem with my story, please let me know in non-cruel way. I prefer not to be thrashed! Love you! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	11. Sercets Are Revealed!

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 11 – Many Secrets Unfold!**

**Hiya! Keeping the Author talking part here short! :P Cause I noticed everyone else don't type as much as my up here, so I'm following suit! XD Thank you all my reviewers! You guys are the best! I love you, like a squirrel likes all their nuts they are storing for winter! Here they are:**

**Nightstar Grayson**

**Somewhere In Time**

**Chaylorfan**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**Trimacle**

**Sill Waiting To Get An Account**

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla**

**Kenshinboi**

**QueenOfSalvation**

**BaByCaLi**

**animeaddict2323232**

**KjesStar**

**DaBuddha**

**Thank you to all of you adoring fans, who're kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! Now, my famous Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DICLAIMER & DEDICATION OF CHAPTER: I would like to say I do not own the song "Potential Break Up Song" by Aly & AJ and "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson, which I changed to "Behind These Emerald Eyes". Thank for it's wonderful help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**I DO keep the applications that I don't use in THIS story for my next story! :P Ok. Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 10**

"I KNOW you're my daughter!" Richard yelled back.

"OH MY GOSH! Richard Grayson is the father of Faith and Hope Anders!" The bystander exclaimed, having everyone look at her. Another bystander gasped.

"That means he had sex with Kori Anders at like age 17!" The bystander who gasped yelled.

"And NOW he's going out with Courtney?!" Another one yelled, angrily.

"And he KNEW this!" A woman screamed.

"A jerk, he is!" A British man shot.

"More like a male, chauvinist pig!" A teenager girl insulted.

"I bet the Gotham Times would like to hear about this!" A mean exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah! Let's go!" A person suggested. They all ran out of the pizza place. Not even the workers stuck around.

"Uh oh…" Richard simply said.

"What are we going to do?!" Hope panically yelled.

"Yeah! Richie's doomed!" Gar exclaimed as well.

"Hey guys!" Kori yelled, trying to calm then down. This did seem to calm then down and they looked at her. "I have an idea." Kori smirked. They all looked at her with confusion in their blank faces.

**CHAPTER 11! MANY SECRETS UNFOLD!**

"So… HOW are we going to fix THIS?" Bruce snarled, pointing at the Gatham Times Newspaper the had pictures Richard yelling with Faith. Another picture of him and Courtney on stage kissing. And next to it was a VS. logo with a picture of him and Kori looking deeply into each other's eyes at Pizza Mania. There was also another picture with a pig with Richard's face plastered on it. The title the said "Grayson's Thing For Hot, Famous Girls With Bling!"

"Please. THAT title is SO lame. 'Grayson's Thing For Hot, Famous Girls With Bling!'?! That's the most corniest thing I've ever heard!"Hope exclaimed, giggling at it. Gar continued with that by making snorting noises, while waving the pig Richard picture in his face.

"I am NOT a player! I wasn't Richard Grayson for a while! And I wasn't dating anyone, till Starfire! And I do NOT have a thing for hot, famous girls!" Richard yelled, protesting everything in the newspaper, grabbing the newspaper being waved in his face and ripping it to shreds. Kori placed a hand over his. Richard immediately stopped. She then gave him a tight hug from behind, placing her head softly on his mid back. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't be mad with Kori there, touching him.

_'Arg… Kori… Or Courtney… Or Starfire… Whatever… No matter who you are, you still pull me back under your spell… God, I love her!'_ Richard dreamed about Starfire.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. If I hadn't let that get the better of me… We probably wouldn't be in this mess…" Faith head fell softly. Kori have her a concerned face, but giggled softly into Richard's back.

"Why are you laughing?" Richard asked Kori in confusion, turning around to look at her.

"Because… She's just like you… SO much… She looks like you. She takes charge, like you. She's ready for anything, like you. And now she blames herself for everything, just like you…" Kori smiled, knowing this was a loving moment, in this time of badness. Richard softly chuckled and smiled.

"You're right… She's just like me…" Richard then looked at Faith, who was trying to think of a plan to save them.

"Faith! No need to plan. Remember? I have one. But I will need you and Hope's help on this." Kori warned.

"No worries, Mom. We'll back you up no matter what." Hope smiled.

"Yeah… I'll do anything to fix this! Cause this was my fault anyways…" Faith mentally kicked herself again.

"Faith, don't blame yourself." Kori comforted her.

"But how else will she be like me?" Richard asked, smirking, wrapping his arm around her neck and giving her a noogy. Faith gave the same smirk back.

"Haha! You guys are, like, the same! That is SO cool! I want too be the same with someone!" Hope puppy dog pouted.

"You are. That is DEFINITELY your mom's pout." Richard assured her.

"Really?!" Hope squealed. She threw her arms around Richard into one of those bone-crushing hugs. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Yeah… And that's Star's bone-crushing hugs." Richard choked out, unable to breathe. Hope let go and jumped in front of her mother, who was sitting in a chair, legs crossed, and one of her hands fiddling with her hair.

"Mommy! I'm just like you! WAHOO!" Hope squealed and flew up, spinning around like crazy.

"Was I always that hyper?" Kori whispered to Richard.

"Yeah… But that's why I love you." Richard smirked, lacing his fingers on her lower back, almost an inch away from hear rear. He then enveloped her in a deep kiss. Kori replied by pushing her lip harder back, her hands massaging his scalp. He moaned softly against her lips, his tongue tied with hers. This caused a devilish smirk on her lip, pushing back.

"Dudes! Sheesh! Every time we leave you guys, you're in a major lip lock!" Gar exclaimed from behind them. They quickly broke apart, causing Richard to fly away from the scene.

"No we don't…" Richard protested, softly getting up from his spot, slightly in pain.

"Yeah… You kinda do… I can't even believe that you guys were apart…" Rachel admitted, rolling her eyes.

"Totally. You guys picked it up right where you left off! Well… Maybe not as 'romantic' that before… Cause… You know… Last time got you those two…" Vic uneasily said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The couple glared at him and Richard threw a couch cushion at him. It slapped him right in the face. "HEY!"

"So… Kori! What was your plan?" bee asked, changing the subject.

"Well… It involves going to a conference and-" Kori started but was cut off by a banging on the door. "Know what. Lets make it a surprise." Kori smirked.

"Faith! I'm SO sorry!" a male voice yelled threw the solid oak door, while pounding. It was, obviously, James. "Please take me back!"

"Like hell, I will!" Faith shot, yelling at the door. "Dad… Can you…?" Richard raised his hand.

"Say no more." Richard smirked and walked over to the door. Faith ran upstairs to avoid James and Hope ran up too, probably to comfort or to calm down her sister. Richard then opened the door and James fell. He got up and brushed the dirt off his black jeans.

"Oh… Hi Mr. Grayson. Um… So… I heard you're Faith's father?" James said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously Richard was intimidating with that snarl on his face and even though his shades were on, you could tell he was glaring.

"Yeah. I am." Richard stated, arms crossed over his chest.

"So you must get it then. I mean… You have Kori and Courtney." James exclaimed, trying to state the fact.

"Actually… It's Miss Anders to you." Kori shot, coming behind Richard, arms crossed.

"And I do NOT have both. I'M not a two-timer, no matter how great they both can be." Richard fought.

"Look… It was really nothing…" James exclaimed, nervously tried to protest.

"Oh no. This is NOT nothing." Kori shot back.

"Now LEAVE." Richard ordered, pushing him out the door, hard enough for him to fall on the middle of the driveway. Richard then slammed the door.

"Honey… You did not have to push the child THAT hard…" Kori voice saddened, feeling a little sorry for James.

"That jerk had it coming." Richard snarled

"Hey! What time was that conference you planned?" Raven asked, breaking the couple's conversation.

"2:30." Kori simple said, not really caring.

"How long does it take to get there?" Vic asked.

"About 15 minutes, if you basically get all the green lights." Hope answered.

"Um… Dudes… It's 2:20…" Gar said.

"WHAT?!" The famous couple yelled. Richard then ran up the stairs to get Faith. They had to leave FAST.

They all ran out the door. Kori, Hope and Faith were now Courtney, Destiny, and Joy. **(AN: Remember! Kori is Courtney, Hope is Joy, and Faith is Destiny)** They ran into the cars and were out of the driveway in seconds. The reached the place. It was a big building with a small stage in front of it, as if there was a concert coming. Then, they all got out of the cars. The paparazzi were going crazy.

"MS. ANDERSON! How do you feel about Richard Grayson having twin with Kori Anders?!" A reporter yelled.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Another reporter screamed.

"What about the twins?" Another paparazzi person screamed.

"How about Kori Anders? And you hatching a plan to hurt her?" Another one asked. Courtney and the gang just walked right pass them and to the door of the building. Inside, was a bunch of chairs for the reporters to ask questions and there was a small stage with a podium and a mike. Courtney walked onto the stage. All the reporters from before walked to the seats in front of the stage and sat down, anxiously. The Titans, Destiny, and Joy sat down in the front row. Courtney then tapped the mike to see if it worked. A loud feedback echoed through the building. Kori then cleared her throat into the black mike.

"Um… Hi." Courtney started, nervously. "So…Um… I know you all are wondering about how my new boyfriend, Richard Grayson, and about he being the father of Kori Ander's children, Hope and Faith Anders. And, yes, that is true." Kori concluded.

"What are you going to go about the teens?" A reporter shouted.

"Are they under Richard's or Kori's custody?" The next reporter asked.

"Are you sharing the twins with Kori?" Asked the third reporter.

"And what about Richard and Kori. Are you breaking up with him?" Another one asked.

"Well… Um… Actually… I don't need to…" Courtney said, uncertainly, interupting all the reporters and their crazy questions.

"Why is that?" The same reporter asked. Courtney winked at a woman next to the fire alarm. She then nodded and the sprinklers went on. The crowd groaned, looking up at the ceiling and complaining how their suits are all wet and how its not "machine washable". Courtney then took out her contacts.

"Cause I'm Kori." Courtney stated, getign at the reporters attention. All the reporters gasped. They began to flash their cameras. She smiled sweetly at them. The girls got up, taking their contacts out too.

"Yeah." Hope yelled. Everyone looked at the girls. "And I'm Joy."

"And I'm Destiny." Faith also announced, and she smiled at the crowd. She put her arm around her sister. They began to run on the stage. Kori placed her arms around the girls. They smiled and posed for the crowd with them all drenched. Faith ran off the stage and dragged Richard on the stage too. They all posed, for a weird family portrait.

"We're going to be on the front cover tomorrow." Faith said softly, unable to stop smiling.

"You know it." Hope joked. The questions began to stop. It was all about the pictures.

"Wait a minute…" A reporter stopped everyone. They all looked at him. "How can you prove it?" The other reporters agreed. Kori, Faith, and Hope just giggled.

"Well… That's easy!" Faith said, as her giggles faded. She looked at her father. "Hey, hand me that mike." Richard turned around and slipped the mike off the podium and handed it to Faith. He even found some spare ones, so he gave those to Kori and Hope.

"So… Why don't we take a request from the audience!" Hope exclaimed. She pointed at one of the reporters. "You, Sir. What song would like my sister and me to sing?"

"Uh… How about… The Potential Break Up Song?" The reporter suggested. Vic whispered something to Gar. He smiled and nodded. They tip toed to the car.

"Excellent choice!" Faith smiled. Faith then turned to Hope. "How do we sing without background music? This is a song that need background music." Faith whispered to her. "It's WAY to hard to do it without some."

"We'll improvise. I mean, how had can it be?" Hope nervously replied, trying to put optomism in her voice. They just stood there. Faith gave her a look. "WHAT?!" Hope hissed.

"YOU start the song." Faith hissed hack.

"Oh… Right…" Hope said, uncertainly, not knowing what to do. Then, they heard the beginning of their song coming on. They nodded their heads to the beat of the song and sang the "La, La, La, La-La, La" and turned around to where the music was coming from. They saw Vic and Gar. The two men gave them thumbs up. They then winked back as a "thank you". They began to softly dance to the music. And Hope put the mike to her face to sing.

**The Potential Break-Up Song-Aly & AJ**

Hope:_ It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back_  
Faith: _And normally I would just forget that  
_Hope:_ Except for the fact it was my birthday  
_Faith:_ My stupid birthday_

Hope: _I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back_  
Faith: _But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_  
Both: _Who would forget that?_

Faith: _The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves_  
Hope:_ Don't let me go_  
Faith: _Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost_  
Hope: _Soon you will know_

Both: _You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
Hope: _Livin' with me_  
Both: _You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_  
Faith: _Winnin' me_  
Both: _You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
Hope: _Gettin' to me_  
Both: _You're not livin' till you're livin'_

Faith: _Living for me_

Both: _This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one_  
Hope: _Oh baby please_  
Faith: _Please tell me_

Hope:_ We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that_  
_Now all I want is just my stuff back  
_Faith: _Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

Faith: _You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off_  
Hope: _I won't be home_  
Faith: _Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off_  
Hope: _Soon you will know_

Both: _You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
Hope: _Livin' with me_  
Both: _You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_  
Faith: _Winnin' me_  
Both: _You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
Hope: _Gettin' to me_  
Both: _You're not livin' till you're livin'_

Faith: _Living for me_

Faith: _You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

Hope: _You're not livin' till you're livin' _(Faith: No!)  
_Livin' with me_  
_You're not winnin' till you're winnin' _(Faith: No, No, No, No!  
_Winnin' me_  
_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_ (Faith: Till You're Getting'!)  
_Gettin' to me_  
_You're not livin' till you're livin'_ (Faith: No, No, No No, No, No!)

Faith: _Living for me_

Both: _This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one_  
Hope: _Oh baby please_  
Faith: _Please tell me_

Both: _This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
_Hope:_ Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

The girls then ended. The smiled. The crowd of reporters clapped.

"Does our Mom even NEED to prove she sings?" Hope asked.

"Well… It's kind of necessary." A reporter replied. They looked at Kori.

"Well… Alright then! What song will be given to me?" Kori exclaimed.

"Behind These Emerald Eyes!" Gar exclaimed, at the car. THe reporters seem to agree thatthis was a good choice.

"YEAH!" The rest of the Titans exclaimed. Kori blushed. They all smiled at her as if, "good luck" or "Knock them dead". Richards softly smiled from behind her, but his face deflated a couple of seconds after. For this song was also about him. About what HE did her. And that crushed him, inside. Kori winked at Gar and Vic. They nodded their head as a sign that they knew what to do. The music then started to play. She tapped her hands on her hip to the beat. She then lifted the mike to her mouth.

**Behind These Emerald Eyes-Kelly Clarkson (Edited By Me)**  
_  
Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

_Chorus  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes_

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

_Chorus  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes__Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes  
_

_Chorus  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these emerald eyes_

Kori then bowed. The crowd clapped loudly. Kori waved at everyone.

"It's amazing! 2 famous people were actually one!" A reporter exclaimed, while clapping loudly.

"How can Richard and Kori date, they were both adopted by Bruce Wayne. Doesn't that mean you're like brothers and sisters?" Another reporter asked, confusion came over him and he held out a recorder to them.

"Well… We never grew up together. I left at the age of about 14 and Kori came along at age of 17. We never really knew each other." Richard explained.

"If the relationship gets that far, will you legally be allowed to get married?" Another asked.

"I believe so. We are not blood related." Kori answered. They answer seemed to satisfy the audience.

"Is this now over?" Hope asked. The reporters had agreed it was and everyone left. The Titans stuck around just to talk.

"Excuse me!" A woman from behind exclaimed. They turned around. There before them was a 25 year old, 5'4" woman. She was American, and has dark, mocha brown, curly hair that went past her shoulder length, which was flowing down. She also had deep, forest green eyes. She was wearing bright red heels, dark denim skinny jeans, and a black, red, and white, floral print, silk, halter-top that tied in the back. And she had a black blazer. She was smiling at the group.

"Um… Hi?" Gar asked, with a confused look on his face, but trying to at least be a little polite.

"May we help you?" Bee asked, trying not to sound rude and shooing her away, and failed miserably.

"Well… You can't, but THEY can." The woman gestured to Kori and Richard.

"How can we help you?" Kori asked.

"Well… I'm Daisy Marie, host of the show, 'Get Up, Gotham!', and I was wondering if you could be my guests for tomorrow morning's show. It would really help us out and get the questions of everyone, answered." Daisy explained.

"Oh. No wonder you look familiar. Bruce and Alfred watches you in the morning." Hope exclaimed.

"Exactly." Daisy smiled at Hope. She then turned to our favorite couple. "And you two, soon to be the hit of the new year, are the perfect guests for our show."

"Well… I'm not sure…" Richard said, uncertainly. "We're kind of busy tomorrow…"

_'We need to leave to Jump! And the trip ain't short! Across the city!'_ Richard yelled in his mind.

_'We could stick around for just one more day. Come on, NIGHTWING. It's not that big of a deal.'_ Rachael answered to him in his mind.

_'Well… I guess…'_ Richard said, giving up.

"Well… I guess we can make a little time." Richard replied to Daisy. She glowed.

"YES! Thank you, Thank You, Thank you! This is SO great!" Daisy squealed. "So the show is at 8 tomorrow morning, but we need you to be there at 7. It's on 8542 Dreamer Love Street. Very closer to Wayne Manor! Thanks SO much! See you tomorrow!" She then smiled happily and ran off.

"Well… She seems happy…" Gar stated the obvious.

"Why does she need us on her show tomorrow?" Kori asked, with suspicion in her voice.

"She's probably going to fire crazy questions at you guys." Vic guessed.

"Maybe… But it seems like she just wanted you on the show. Maybe for good publicity or something." Bee countered.

"Hm…" Kori mumbled, deep in thought.

"Well… We'll just have to find out tomorrow, won't we?" Richard said.

"Lets go home. Or the amusement park, or the mall, or anything! It's really boring out here." Faith suggested.

"Hm… What SHOULD we do?" Bee thought out loud, hand on her chin as she was thinking.

"How bout the mall?" Hope exclaimed. Kori gave her a glare.

"You already went to the mall 3 times last week, I think you're good." Kori answered her. Hope pouted and sat on the floor. "Oh! Don't even TRY that pout on me! I CREATED that!" Hope then grumbles.

"How bout seeing The Dark Knight? It's already out?" Vic suggested.

"Oh my gosh! I've been DYING to see that!" Faith exclaimed.

"But we already made plans, remember, Faith? We were going to see it next week." Hope reminded her from her spot on the ground. Then Faith plopped down next to her sister, arms crossed, grumbling. Rachel then rolled her eyes and the way these girls seemed like Gar. Then, something caught in the corner of her eye on a pole. It was a right blue paper. Rachel then ripped it off. It was labeled 'GOTHAM CARNIVAL' in big, bold yellow letters. 'December 29, 2008! ALL DAY!', in smaller, bright green letters. There were also pictures of the different things there.

"Hey. What day is today?" Rachel yelled to the group her back was turned to, not looking up from the paper.

"Um… The 29th, I think." Richard replied back to her. She then turned around and showed them the flyer.

"Why not just go to this carnival?" Rachel suggested.

"Hey! It's only open today! And it's ALL day!" Gar exclaimed happily, agreeing with this idea.

"Hm… It IS only 3 o'clock…" Vic hinted, looking at the watch on his right wrist.

"Albern Street. That's only 5 minutes away." Kori smiled.

"Then lets go then!" Bee exclaimed. They All began to jump in the cars and sped off to the carnival. They got there in about 7 minutes. They seem to have gotten a couple of red lights. It was bright and colorful. Kori sighed.

_'It looks just like the one where I road the Ferris Wheel with Robin.' _Kori thought. She let out another dreamily sigh. She smiled at the memory. But was snapped out of this trance when she felt Richard tap her shoulder. She turned around to see him. He smiled happily.

"I was kinda wondering… If it was ok for this to be just the two of us…" Richard suggested, still rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't the same nervous teen when he was a Teen Titan with crazy hormones and nervous emotions to the Tamaranean princess. Kori smiled back, lightly missing the nervous teen boy, but this one was wonderful too.

"I'd like that." Kori replied. Then, something caused her to be in this trance. "OH! Faith and Hope! I can't leave them alone!" Kori freaked out.

"Don't worry, Kori." Rachel assured behind her. Kori turned around and was face to face with Rachel, Gar, Faith, and Hope.

"Yeah. We got this." Gar smiled. Kori beamed. And hugged them both.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kori exclaimed. Hope snorted.

"You make it sound like we're such a burden." Hope spat. Kori then pulled out 50 bucks for each of them.

"How do you feel now?" Kori smirked.

"Like you're the best mom ever!" Hope exclaimed, snatching her money.

"Spend it all. THAT is an order." Kori smirked.

"Don't worry, Mom. I am a very determined person! I get it after my dad and everything." Faith smiled, looking over and Richard. He smiled back at her. "There won't be a penny left!"

"And I'm just good at spending money!" Hope exclaimed. Kori smiled too. They then had a moment of a group hug. Rachel and Gar began to walk away, hoping that'll break them apart so they can go. Gar was excited to play games. The girls then notice them leaving.

"Bye, Mom!" They girls exclaimed and ran to catch up to Rachel and Gar. Kori then turned to Richard.

"Since Hope's liek me, I just hope I don't spend as much money, like her." Kori joked to Richard.

"Ready, Baby?" Richard smirked, giving a slight flirty look, extending his hand to her.

"I am with you." Kori flirted back. She accept his offer of his hand and they began to walk down the dusty street. They just had a couple of minutes, just walking, silently.

"So… Want to do you want to do?" Richard asked, breaking the silent. Kori did not reply, but he knew she heard him. She began to look around for something to do. Then, something caught her eye. Bumper cars.

"OH! Bumper cars!" Kori exclaimed and began to run in line, breaking the link of their hands. Richard chuckled at her childish behavior, which seem to never fade, no matter how old she has gotten. He then strolled behind her. Richard paid them in and they began to play. Kori got into a pink car in the farthest, left corner, while Richard got a red one, right next to her.

"I bet I'll bump you the most." Richard smirked, with an evil look on his face. He smiled, wickedly.

"No way. I will." Kori shot back with a smirk.

"Wanna make a bet?" Richard challenged.

"You know it." Kori exclaimed with the bubbly smile on her face.

"Ok. Loser has to give a surprise after we leave the carnival." Richard challenged, huskily, wiggling his brow. Kori smirked.

"Deal." Kori exclaimed. They then shook on it. The waited for the cars to start. There were bright light showing. It was then red. It flashed it again. Then, it turned yellow. And only a few seconds later, a green light shown. The cars then rumbled. They all started to go. Kori was unable to move, Richard was blocking her way out. Richard flew all the way to the other side. Kori then scoffed.

"Jerk." Kori muttered under her breath, but a smirk formed on her lips. She then began to zoom after him. Then, her break was slightly stuck for a second. "Stupid bumper car." He then turned around and rammed Kori.

"Hah! One point." Richard gloated, loudly, in her face. Lucky, Kori's car was working again, she then turned and zoomed to him. Richard then was stuck in a corner. His only way out was a turn. He would lose a point, but he knew he could get it back, so he turned. Kori was going full speed at him. She then bumped his rear.

"Wahoo! Point the FABLOUS Kori." Kori gleefully squealed. Then, Richard did a U turn, and hit her side. She shrieked happily in shock.

"Looks like the FABULOUS Kori isn't so fabulous anymore!" Richard taunted to his adorable girlfriend, who was in shock at what Richard had done. She huffed and chased after him. BUMP! SMACK! BOOM! Those noises were going on and on in the 15 minutes of this joy ride, for Richard had paid extra for them. The others playing rolled their eyes and their silliness or laughed at them. They would apologize to the other they accidentally hit, and then went on to hitting their opponent. The worker even left for a few minutes to get a hot dog. After the minutes ticked by, there could only be one winner. At least, in this situation, there is only one winner. It was… KORI!

"YAY! I won! Beat that, Richard Grayson!" Kori gloated. Richard didn't seemed bugged bout it. He had his hands in his pockets and began to walk casually.

"Good job, Kor." Richard congratulated and opened his arms. Kori didn't give a reply. She squinted her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"Where's Mr. Competitive? Mr. Winning is EVERYTHING? The only thing that MATTERS!" Kori dramatically exclaimed. Richard just chuckled.

"Well… I defeat. I guess I gatta give you a surprise for after the carnival." Richard simply said. Kori was not impressed by his answer, but decided to shake it off.

"Well… It's only 3:30, you'll have enough time to think of something that's, at least, PRESENTABLE." Kori joked, putting her best snobby voice, but you could still hear she was not really feeling that. She had the soft, sweet angelic voice that always made Richard have this warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. And, you know what? He _liked_ it. Richard just smirked at this. Richard offered his hand. She smiled. She then laced her fingers with his. They began to walk down the dirt path again. Their linked hands were swinging, as if doing a playful thing. The both laughed at this fact.

"So… What do you want to do now?" Richard asked, but Kori wasn't noticing his question. She was looking around at everything. Richard opened his mouth again to ask her, but he got his question answered. Kori sprinted to a game booth, dragging Richard along with him. She had seen the prize. It was a toy Teen Titans doll. There were almost all of them, even Robin. They were slightly small. The bigger prizes were stuffed bears. Kori did not care for those. She wanted that Robin doll. It had a plastic head, gloves, and combat boots. It was sort of chibi version with a frown look, just like the serious Robin was. Its head was basically as big as his body. He had fabric clothes. The details were so close. It was adorable and Kori wanted it. She stared at it. She raised her hand to touch it, but didn't, feeling if she did, it would ruin the greatness of it. She was in awe of it and didn't even notice her boyfriend.

"How do I get the Robin doll?" Richard asked the girl. She had a nametag that said Amethyst, like the gem. She was a white, 16 year old. She was short for her age, though, 5"0", but she was still a ball of fun. She had golden, light brown hair that was slightly wavy and baby blue eyes.

"Well… It's the simple game of throwing balls in the floating cup." Amethyst replied, smiling at Richard. "3 bucks gives you 6 shots, 5 gives you 12. If you get the ball into the blue cup, you get the small prize of the Teen Titans doll. The blue ones gets you one Teen Titan doll and the red one gets you two Teen Titans dolls or a bear." There were a lot of white cups, they must've meant nothing. And there were about 10 blue cups and 3 red cups.

_'This'll be tougher than I thought.'_ Richard though, he was about to tell Kori he couldn't do it, but then he saw her face. The way she looked at that doll. Her eyes bugged out with a glisten in them. He jaw was slightly dropped, of awe and shock. Her soft face was a slight pale color. Richard then sighed. _'I'm going to get it. No matter how hard this is.'_

"6 balls, please." Richard asked, dropping 3 bucks on the table. "Lets see how hard this is." Richard muttered under his breath, but Amethyst heard him.

"It's tougher than most games. If you want to get your girl that doll, I think you should get more balls." Amethyst suggested, but handed him a bucket of 6 balls that looked like ping pong balls, or even bouncy balls on the table that blocked him from going in. Richard then lightly tossed it. It did a cannonball in the water.

"Darn." Richard muttered under hid breath.

"Try hitting the ball on the table." Amethyst giggled at him. Richard then slammed his second ball on the table. It ricocheted off the blue table into a cup. But only a white cup.

"Well… I'm improving." Richard thought out loud, a little optimistically. He then kept throwing the rest. Alas, none made. "Darn it."

"Don't take it personally or think this game takes skill. It's mostly luck. I would know. No one realyl wins, unless you buy an insane amount of balls." Amethyst comforted a little. Richard looked over at Kori, she STILL was staring at the doll. Richard blushed at the fact that it is supposed to be him. He pulled out 20 bucks.

"48 balls." Richard stated, determined look on his face.

"Alright. Haha. You know, your face looks like the doll your girlfriend wants." Amethyst giggled. Richard blushed at this fact. She gave him 48 balls in the bucket. Richard then shot them. After, there were none left. But he was disappointed. He hit one in the red and THREE in the blue!

"Yes!" Richard exclaimed.

"HAHA! Congrats. You can get 5 Teen Titans dolls or a bear and 3 Teen Titan dolls." Amethyst explained. Richard then pointed at 5 Teen Titans dolls. Amethyst took the Robin Teen Titan doll Kori was looking at. Kori's face gave a shocked expression.

_'It was won by someone?' _Kori thought.

"Sorry. It was won." Amethyst told her, as if reading her mind. She had a dismal look on her face. She then looked around, unable to find Richard. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw… The Robin Doll! Kori squealed.

"Here you go!" Richard smiled, giving it to her.

"You won it for me?" Kori thought in shock, hands slowly taking it.

"Yeah. You wanted it." Richard explained his only excuse. "Oh! I got you this one too." He handed her a Nightwing one. Kori screamed and threw her arms around him. "So… Do you want it?"

"YES!" Kori yelled, happily. She hugged them both. Richard just chuckled at her. She saw him holding more.

"You WON all those?" Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah." Richard simple replied. He pulled out a Starfire one and wiggling it in her face. "See? I have one too." Kori smiled at him, blushing deep. Kori was then confused at the other two.

"Why do you have another Robin and Starfire one?" Kori asked.

"I was giving this to Hope." Richard replied, pulling out the Starfire. "And this one for Faith. Cause, you know, Hope's liek you and Faith's like me. That it seemed like a good idea, you know?" He then showed the Robin. Kori smiled.

_'He really loves them…' _Kori thought, smiling at that thought.

"Here. Want me to hold all of them?" Richard politely suggested, trying to take the Robin and Nightwing out of her hands. Kori then pulled away.

"No! It's mine!" Kori exclaimed. Richard then chuckled at her. She then took the ones from Richard. She hugged them all. It made her feel good.

"So… What do you want to do now?" Richard asked her.

"Let's play THAT game!" Kori exclaimed, running to a game booth. It was a basketball one. Richard strolled behind him. "How bout a competition. Me against you?"

"Alright then." Richard agreed.

"Hello! The game of basketball! 5 bucks gets you 3 shots, 10 gets you 7. Kori was reaching her pocket for some money, but Richard quickly pulled out his 50 bucks and gave it to the worker.

"17 balls for each of us." Richard told. The man that was working there smiled and handed them each a rack, both containing basketballs. They both began to shoot. This was going on for about 10 minutes, then… Richard won!

"YEAH!" Richard exclaimed happily. Richard then walked away. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Kori grumbled. The then turned her head and saw Richard, walking over to her with a big, stuff polar bear. He had a big smile and handed it to her. Her frown turned into a big smile. She hugged it tightly, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. It wasn't a big one, just a quick peck, but it made Richard feel like he just woke in heaven. He smiled happily back. He didn't know how, but Kori was able to hold all of them. She was slightly struggling, though. Richard then decided to get her a bag to hold them all. He bought her a little, green JanSport backpack in a store across the street. She put all the Teen Titans dolls in there, but held the polar bear.

"What do you wish to do now?" Kori asked her boyfriend.

"Hm… Wanna do games?" Richard suggested.

"OH! Mini golf!" Kori yelled she sprinted over to the course. Richard sprinted after her. After all, she was pretty fast. He paid their way in. Kori got a purple ball and metal club. Richard got a red ball and a metal club.

"Can I go first?! OH, PLEASE!" Kori begged, batting her lashes. Richard just chuckled at her.

"Sure." Richard said, not wanting to say no to her, and also, he didn't really care.

"YAY! Thank you!" Kori exclaimed, giving him a soft kiss on his lip and started to get ready to hit.

'_Man… I'm going to let her get her way in everything now.' _Richard thought to himself, with slightly dreamily eyes. He snapped back from his trance when he heard Kori yelled.

"YAY! HOLE IN ONE!" Kori exclaimed, jumping up and down. Richard softly smiled at her. He then putted. Click! Hole in one!

"Hah. Looks like we're tied." Richard gave her a lopsided grin. She just huffed, crossed her arms, eyes closed, and nose high in the air, as moved on to the next hole. Hole in ones! Was basically all that happened in these rounds. And the winner was…Richard.

"HAH! YES!" Rich jumped with glee, pounding one fist in the air. Kori was upset, and then smirked.

"So what? That just proves you're old." Kori teased. Richard glared at her.

"I am NOT old!" Richard shot back.

"WOAH! Calm down, Gramps. Don't want you to get a heart attack." Kori smirked.

"I am not a gramps!" Richard protested.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Kori smiled.

"Well… That just means that you love a grandpa!" Richard exclaimed.

"Who said I loved you?" Kori shot back.

"Well… Then you made love with one!" Richard shot.

"You forced me into it!" Kori lied.

"I did not! It was your idea!" Richard yelled.

"No it wasn't!" Kori defended.

"Yeah it was! You came to ME that night!" Richard pointed out. Kori blushed a deep shade of red. There were also many people staring.

"Ok… You are NOT a grandpa." Kori said in defeat. Richard smirked.

"THAT'S what I thought." Richard gloated. He then put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to the streets of the carnival.

"Hey. I have an idea." Richard exclaimed. And before Kori could ask what, Richard sprinted to do something. She waited patiently for him. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

_'This doesn't feel like Richard.' _Kori thought. Her eyes bugged out. She then socked the person behinds her in the face. It was a random gangster. He got up, shaking the punch she threw. He then twisted her wrist so she'd spin to his chest. He had a wicked smile on.

"AH!" Kori screamed as loud as possible. The guy did the craziest move ever. He shoved his tongue in her mouth. She tried to push him off, but he was strong.

_'SH! Why am I Kori!? I need Starfire!" _Kori thought, struggling to push him off. Then, he was shoves off and pushed to the ground. She then saw Richard pushing the gangster.

"Don't you DARE touch my girlfriend." Richard threatened. His voice was venom and he was madder then ever. The gangster pushed, but Richard blocked the hit with his arm and use his other to push him in the gut. He fell to the floor. "Got it?" Richard snarled. He then walked over to Kori and gestured her to come with him. Kori then stopped him from walking. She smiled and placed her hands on the side of his face. She had soft, watery eyes looked at his. She then pulled him into a kiss. It was first a soft, 'thank you' kiss. Richard felt Kori pulling back, but then Richard grabbed her face and pushed it against his, softly. H began to kiss back. Kori then softly sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. She then pulled away, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Thank you." Kori whispered to him.

"No problem." Richard smiled. Richard then chuckled. "I try to do something nice for you and you get attacked by a hobo. I can't leave you alone, huh?" Richard teased.

"No… And I wouldn't want you to. So… What did you get?" Kori asked. Richard showed her what he had in a clear plastic bag. It was pink and fluffy. If you think its last month's meat loaf, you're wrong. It's cotton candy! Kori smiled and kissed him softly. Richard then pulled away.

"Come on. It's time for your surprise." Richard gestured, and he began to run, not letting go of Kori. Kori then had to run as well. She began having a giggle fit.

"Where are we going?" Kori yelled, excitedly. Richard then stopped. He looked up.

"Here." Richard replied, still looking up. Kori looked up too. It was a Ferris Wheel. Kori gasped. Richard paid the man and they got it. There wasn't a line, for some reason. They began to walk on the ride. They sat down. And it began to start. Kori looked around in awe. Richard was looking at her. The wind was lightly blowing in her hair and Richard just gazed at her. Kori noticed this and she blushed.

"So… How long did you look for me till you gave up?" Kori asked, breaking the silence.

"I never did." Richard answered, simply. Kori's eyes were in shock, but then laughed.

"No, really." Kori exclaimed between her giggles.

"I'm serious." Richard stated. His face was so serious. Kori gasped.

"You never gave up?" Kori choked out. Richard shook his head.

"Every month, I would go to a different country looking for you, even though you told me not to. I've visited almost all countries, 176 out of 192 countries. I took one of those months to visit Tamaran. I'd be there for 28 days each. And after, I would come home, hang out for 2 days or 3, except February, that had no days, except leap year, at the tower and I'd take off again." Richard explained.

"No way…" Kori said softly.

"Yup. You can ask the others. When we go home, I can even show you all my souvenirs I got. I even got you one from each country, just incase you came back." Richard smiled. Kori was slightly teary and threw her arms around him. Her wrapped his softly on his waist. She then let the tears fall as she buried her head in his shoulder. Richard then began to stroke her hair, rub her back, and kiss her ear softly.

"Nightwing… You do so much for me…" Kori choked out between tears. She then looked at him, cupping his chin. "Why?"

"Because I can't live without you." Richard replied, revealing his soul. Kori smiled with tears filling her eyes,. She kissed him, passionately, thanking him for all he did and because of her love for him. He kissed back, passionate for her. She pulled away. She softly snaked his arms around her soft waist. She slightly sucked on his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He accepted her quickly. They tongue tied, not letting go of each other. Kori then pushed her herself onto him, causing him to fall onto his back and she toppled on top of him. After a few minutes, they needed air, and broke. She softly smiled and him, he gave her a goofy smile back.

"I love you." Kori whispered. They were then at the top. The Ferris Wheel stopped. Richard then stuck his hand out and gave a signal, the wiggling of his finger. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Sorry folks. We're experiencing technical difficulties." The worker said in the intercom. No one was one the Ferris Wheel, except them.

'_Perfect.'_ Richard thought. Then, loud noises came from the sky.

"AH Fire works!" Kori exclaimed, looking at them. They popped loudly and brightly. She was in awe.

'Ok… Wait for it… 3… 2… 1…' Richard thought. And as if clockwork, a big explosion came. There was cursive, purple writing they said 'I Love You, Kori' in a bright red heart. You could hear everyone in the park go 'Aw…..." Kori gasped. And looked at Richard. He just smiled at her. Kori then squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Like your surprise?" Richard whispered into her delicate ear.

"I love it…" Kori exclaimed, softly sighing, dreamily. Then Kori noticed something, eyes popped open and broke apart. Richard looked at herm confused.

"How were you able to arrange this from 3:30?" Kori questioned. Richard then rubbed the back of his neck, sweat slightly dropping on the side of his face.

"Um… Well…" Richard started, unable to answer. Kori then gasped.

"You let me win! So you can do this surprise!" Kori exclaimed.

"Well… Um… Yeah…" Richard sighed in defeat. Kori then kissed him softly on his sweet lips.

"Thank you." Kori whispered and then gave him another kiss.

_'MM… I gatta do nice things for Kori often.' _Richard thought and then kissed her back.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**** ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**YAY! Romantic end! SO adorable! :D WAHOO! I love it! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let's thank my fans, who we're in this chapter!**

**Thank You DaBuddha who played Amethyst, The Game Booth Worker!**

**Thank You –God's-little-Princess- who played Daisy Marie, Host of Get Up, Gotham!**

**You will be seeing –God's-Little-Princess- in a chapter soon! XP**

**Thank you all! I love you! I keep these applications you give me for my next story! Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! - I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll try SO hard to put you guys in something, aiight? EVERYONE will be my story! DON'T worry! Alright, here is my special application! I will keep it with me forever!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Remember, guys! There is a BIG possibility that I'll tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! If you do have a small problem with my story, please let me know in non-cruel way. I prefer not to be pushed to the grounds! : Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**

Swallow me then spit me out  
For loving you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Chorus


	12. Good Bye, Gotham! Hello, Jump City!

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 12 – Good Bye, Gotham! Hello, Jump City!**

**Hola! Thank you all the dedicated fans who are still reading this story, even though it's taking a while! Especially with my computer breaking, me getting a new computer, me starting school, and all this crazy stuff! D: Also, I'm giving an extra special thank you to my reviewers! Becuase they all rock! :D I have decided to write their names TWICE! Top AND bottom! READ EM! Here they are:**

**BaByCaLi**

**Chaylorfan**

**Harry potter Fan 1994**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**Zaturaforeverandalways**

**Dreamer878**

**ElementalMaster1304**

**Thug**

**Still Waiting To Get Account**

**Mangafilipina**

**Amber**

**Armanifan**

**Cuteknight101**

**Music16**

**Teentitans1fan**

**Natsumi456**

**animeaddict2323232**

**Thank you to all of you adoring fans, which're kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! Now, my famous Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**I DO keep the applications that I don't use in THIS story for my next story! : P Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 11**

"AH Fire works!" Kori exclaimed, looking at them. They popped loudly and brightly. She was in awe.

'Ok… Wait for it… 3… 2… 1…' Richard thought. And as if clockwork, a big explosion came. There was cursive, purple writing they said 'I Love You, Kori' in a bright red heart. You could hear everyone in the park go 'Aw…..." Kori gasped. And looked at Richard. He just smiled at her. Kori then squealed and threw her arms around him.

"like your surprise?" Richard whispered into her delicate ear.

"I love it…" Kori exclaimed, softly sighing, dreamily. Then Kori noticed something, eyes popped open and broke apart. Richard looked at herm confused.

"How were you able to arrange this from 3:30?" Kori questioned. Richard then rubbed the back of his neck, sweat slightly dropping on the side of his face.

"Um… Well…" Richard started, unable to answer. Kori then gasped.

"You let me win! So you can do this surprise!" Kori exclaimed.

"Well… Um… Yeah…" Richard sighed in defeat. Kori then kissed him softly on his sweet lips.

"Thank you." Kori whispered and then gave him another kiss.

_'MM… I gatta do nice things for Kori often.' _Richard thought and then kissed her back.

**CHAPTER 12! GOOD BYE, GOTHAM! HELLO, JUMP CITY!**

"Hey guys! I'm Daisy Marie and you're watching Get Up, Gotham! I'm here with the hottest couple in Gotham, Richard Grayson and Kori Anders!" Daisy exclaimed, clapping. The audience clapped as well, cheerign loudly as well. Daisy had on a silk, magenta, three quarter-sleeve, button down shirt and a black, pencil skirt and black pointy toe pumps. Kori has on a halter, green, blue, purple, and pink plaid sundress that ties at her neck and went to her mid thigh, with tan Uggs that went right under her knees. She had her hair red hanging down with a black, thick headband, which gave her hear a slight puff in the front. Richard had on a white shirt with black leather jacket, blue jeans and converse with his black sunglasses. **(AN: Ok. Total, ****Grease**** look, but it's hot! XP Seriously, did it as a school musical and all the guys where HOT! XP Well... Already hot, but then it became DOUBLE!)**

"Hey Everyone!" Kori greeted, waving at the audience, while sitting in the blue, round seat. Richard sat in one as well, and so did Daisy. The crowd screamed back and Kori just smiled. Richard kinda nodded his head, stuck his hand up, kinda cool thing.

"Hi." Richard simply said and focused back to Daisy and Kori.

"So… We were wondering if we could ask some questions?" Daisy asked them.

"Of course! That soudns really good." Kori replied, smiling and nodding her head.

"Ok. So…Is it really true that you are also Courtney Anderson?" Daisy asked Kori.

"Yes, I am." Kori replied.

"Well... One question that's burning the mind of everyone in America, why did you create the double identity?" Daisy questioned.

"Well… I was thinking… Me living full life pop star, I never really get a break. It would be crazy. I'd be followed, I'd see myself in magazines, and I'd feel so trapped. And neither would my girls. I mean, sure, Kori Anders gets a little of that celebrity moments, but since the Kori life is kind of dull, it gave me a soft break which I am so grateful for. So… I wanted a double life so that me and my girls could live like rock stars, but also feel like the neighbors next door." Kori explained. Daisy then nodded her head throughout the conversation, listening deeply to what Kori was saying. Richard was looking off to deep space.

"That does make a lot of sense! So… Richard!" Daisy exclaimed, catching him off caught, almost falling off his chair. "How did you and you and Kori meet, many years ago?"

_'Perfect. We have that alibi.'_ Richard thought, smiling. _'Thanks to Bruce for payign the school to go along with this. And of course the students wouldn't notice, cause we pretended to pretend we changed our look, so that no one would notice us.'_

"Well… We met during freshman year at Hawkins Academy, the private school on the west side of town. One of the best, I might add. We were best of best friends throughout high school. Then, we kind of got together at a school field trip at the ski lodge. We were together for all of senior year, but since we were off, going to different colleges, we decided a split would've been good for us. But we didn't keep in touch, much." Richard explained.

"Oh I see. And why weren't you around for the kids?" Daisy asked.

"Richard did not even know. I became pregnant after the school year ended. And since Richard had already taken off to college, I didn't want to bring him back. I thought he deserved to succeed his dream and become the lawyer he wanted to be." Kori told Daisy for Richard.

"Aw… That's sweet, but don't you think the girls needed a father figure?" Daisy countered.

"Well… yes they did, so I went to the only place I could've called a home, Richard's adopted father's house." Kori started. "And Richard was doing so well in school and he was already going professional, I didn't have the heart to tell him, cause I knew he would come running back."

"And did Bruce play along with this as well?" Daisy asked.

"Oh. Definitely. I'd come over on vacation days and it would seem like no one lived there. He'd never let me stop by on weekends. And I never popped up unexpected cause I never really needed to… Also, Um… if Kori had to stay, he'd make up a lame excuse so I couldn't come." Richard chuckled. Daisy laughed as well.

"Yes. And when he was coming over, we'd hide out stuff in our locked bedrooms and we would visit a friend or go to a hotel or something else." Kori smiled.

"Oh! Very sneaky." Daisy joked. The couple, politely, laughed along as well.

"And the girls followed with this?" Daisy asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Yes. They understood the situation and they didn't wnat to cause havic. They are very mature for their age." Kori simple said.

"That IS true. And what caused you two to meet again later?" Daisy asked.

"Well…Bruce told me that I HAD to. Cause it has been too long, so that it was necessary that we at least meet again! So Bruce invited Richard to the 25th Annual Disney Christmas Concert, he sang 'All I Want For Christmas' with me! But I'm sure you all knew that already." Kori exclaimed.

"Wow! It turned out well, then!" Daisy stated the obvious, happily.

"It did." Richard smirked, glancing at Kori, who glanced back, smiling widely as well.

"So why did Bruce tell everyone you guys were leaving? And where were you going?" Daisy asked.

"Well… As Bruce said, we were leaving to find where my parents were. We believed that they were in New York, New York, so we actually stopped by there and came back with no luck. We're planning on still going on this search!" Kori exclaimed, smiling.

"Where are you starting?" Daisy asked.

"Well… We were planning to start across country to Jump City, California. I mean, we've got to start somewhere, right? Why not go to the home of the famous Titans?" Richard thought positive.

"Yes. We all LOVE those Titans. So amazing people. You're going as well, Richard?" Daisy yelled, obviously in shock.

"Of course. When we were apart, I was a wreck. And I'm not going back there again. I told myself that I'm never leaving my girl's side, not now, not ever." Richard thoughtfully said, wrapping an arm around Kori.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" Daisy squealed. Richard smiled at her and Kori smiled, looking at Richard.

"So… Are there anymore questions?" Kori asked Daisy.

"No. No more questions, but how bout a song?" Daisy smiled at her.

"Oh! Of course! I don't mind singing a song!" Kori happily replied. Daisy then did this happy noise that can't be described.

"This is wonderful! Isn't this wonderful, everyone?" Daisy exclaimed, looking out the crowd. The audience cheered.

"Why don't we take a request from the audience?" Kori suggested.

"Aw! Yes! Wonderful idea!" Daisy gleefully smiled, then looked out the crowd. Kori then was looking out to the crowd.

"You." Kori said, pointing to a spunky Asian girl. She was about 13 years old and about 5'4" and has layered black hair then went to her shoulders, which went well with her brown, almost black eyes. She also wore glasses and had braces. She was wearing a long, pink tee that was tightened at the waist with a black belt. She also had on washout skinny jeans and pink converse. She was smiling happily to them. A man who seemed to work for the crew came to her. Mostly because he was wearing black shoes, black jeans, and a black shirt that read, "CREW" in white lettering. He places a mike to her face.

"Hi! I'm Kori Anders! What's your name?" Kori exclaimed to the girl.

"Um… Jasmine." Jasmine jumped. She was a very happy girl.

"So… What song do you want to hear?" Kori asked her.

"Do you have a new song? No one's heard of?" Jasmine asked. Kori gasped.

"Yes, I do!" Kori exclaimed.

"Wahoo! A sneak peek right here on Get Up Gotham! Thanks for your help, Jasmine!" Daisy yelled.

"No prob." Jasmine replied and sat back down. The worker walked away.

"Ok. This is my new song. I kind of made it yesterday night before I went to bed! It's called Love Like This and I hope you guys enjoy it! I am planning to have it on my new CD, Ever Ever After." Kori smiled.

**Love Like This – By Amy Pearson**

_(Ahhh Yeah, ohh)  
I thought I had the whole thing figured out, _

_Till I found you  
I didn't wanna waste my time just, _

_Lookin' for love.  
I thought that I was better off alone,  
But I was wrong..._

(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this,

_I never knew love like this. (ohh)_

Everyday is better than the last,

_When I'm with you.  
I don't think I could get much higher  
Cuz Baby  
Every time you come and put your head to me,_

_Things you say to me_

_It just feels so good..._

_(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever,  
cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this,  
I never knew love like this._

_(Love like this)  
Don't make me wanna lose myself to you  
(Love like this)  
And when you're here there's nothin I can't do  
(Love like this)  
See no one else compares to you_

_(Chorus)  
I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes.  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside.  
And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this._

_Like this, like this,  
I never knew love like this  
never, never knew love like this  
Uhh  
And I hope it lasts forever,  
Cuz I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this  
No, no, no, no, no,  
Just to feel your kiss  
Ohhhh  
Just to feel like this  
I never knew love like this._

Kori smiled. The crowd cheered, but not so loud that it rang the whole studio. Kori then smiled.

"Wow! That was a beautiful song, Kori!" Daisy complimented.

"Thank you." Kori thanked. Richard then, casually, looked at his watch. Daisy noticed this.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! It looks like our show is over!" Daisy smiled to the audience. Kori had taken her seat. "Thank you, Kori. Thank you, Richard. You guys are SO helpful for this! All your fans have been wondering and you really answered their questions. Thank you so much!"

"Aw! Your welcome!" Kori smiled at her.

"Yeah. We were honored to be on your show!" Richard replied.

"Oh! No! I'M honored." Daisy exclaimed, slightly flattered. "Ok. Well… That's the end of the show! See you next time on Get Up, Gotham!"

"Bye!" Kori smiled, waving to the camera.

"See you." Richard said.

"AND WE'RE CLEAR!" The cameraman yelled.

"Great job, everyone!" The director smiled. Someone sneaked up behind Kori.

"BOO!" The person whispered into her ear. She screamed bloody murder. The couple turned around and was face to face with Jessica! She was laughing hysterically. Almost rolling on the floor. Kori then pushed Jessica, so she did fall flat on her butt, but she was still laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Jessica! You totally scared me! I thought it was like a jacker or something! I hate you!" Kori exclaimed, slapping her in the arm. Jessica just laughed. She brushed the dirt off her red, black, and white plaid skirt. She also wore a metallic onyx camisole. She also had on light green wedges, and a light green and a red bangle. She also had gold hoop earrings and black choker. It was a weird outfit, but it worked for her.

"Aw! Come on! Take a joke, Girl!" Jessica exclaimed. "Hey! What are you two going to do now?"

"Um… Not so sure." Richard admitted.

"Hey, Kori!" Someone yelled from behind. It was Amber McDonald, Kori's agent. And All of Kori's band members were behind her. There was Shadow, the guitar player, Delani Miller, the drummer, and Amy Drew, the bass player. Amber had on black, pointy-toe heels, gray wide-leg trousers and a baby blue top and a brown jacket over. And to finish her outfit, had had on huge, Gucci, black sunglasses.

Shadow wore a black, long sleeve, shoulder top that hugged her curves and went down to her mid thigh. She also wore black leggings under with a black, open-toed, patent sling back heel. She had on a baby blue, silk scarf that was wrapped around her waist. Shadow also had her hair done in light curls that came to her shoulder. This was definitely not her style, but she was hot in it!

Delani wore a blue, tied-back halter dress with a clinched bottom, which went to her mid thigh. She had on black, strappy heels with rhinestones. Her blond hair was tucked back by a black headband and she wore black eye shadow and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. To finish it off, she wore six, thin bangles on her right arm.

Amy Drew had on what looked like a white, ruffle sleeve that went to her mid arm, button down shirt that went to her hips with a tight, black tank that went over, ending just above her belly button. She has her hair tied to the low side. She also had on red skinny pants and gold peek-a-boo toed shoes.

"Hey Amber! What's up?" Kori asked, confused as why they were all here.

"What were you planning on doing?" Amber asked.

"Well... We were-" Kori started, but Amber cutted her off.

"Doesn't matter what you were doing. Cancel it. You are having a change of plans. Juliana needs to do a photo shoot now." Amber replied.

"What? Why?" Kori asked, confused, slightly raising her voice.

'I wanted the day to be with Richard…' Kori thought to herself, spirit slightly dying.

"She needs one before you leave. And the group IS breaking up. A last photo op." Amber explained. Kori gasped, her eyes began to water.

"The group's breaking up? How? Why?" Kori asked, shocked, choking out the words between breaths.

"You leaving, Court. I mean, Kor" Shadow simply stated, slightly blushing at her mistake, but still kept smiling.

"That doesn't mean anything! We can still be a group!" Kori protested, ignoring that little error.

"You're jumping from town to town. We can't be a band with you doing that." Amy pointed out.

"When a concerts' there, I'll be there. In two seconds flat! Come on, guys!" Kori begged.

"How do you know that? You could be in Egypt while we're in Sacramento. You can't make it back in time." Delani told.

"I will! I promise!" Kori exclaimed.

_"I'll just get Raven to teleport me. I'll be back in no time!'_ Kori thought positive.

"How? It's basically impossible!" Shadow shot.

"I just will." Kori stated, not able to give a good enough explanation.

"Kori. It's ok. It's not like we're not going to be friends or never talk. We just can't be in music/show business together." Amy softly comforted, wrapping one arm behind her, which was rubbing her arm. Kori had soft tears falling. Amy didn't seem to make the same mistake as Shadow.

"But, I still want to be a group with you guys…" Kori whined.

"Girl, we knew this was coming. Our contract with Sweet Jam Records is coming to an end. it was suppsoe to cancel in like 6 weeks. We have been famous for a while." Delani tried to make it seem like it was meant to be.

"So we're now last year's news?!" Kori yelled.

"WE are, but YOU'RE not. Kori, don't you see? We're holding you back. YOU are what people want. You and Richard are now THIS year's news. They even put you guys in the ballot for Hottest Couple for 2008, and the polls are basically over!" Amy exclaimed.

"You guys are not holding me back! And if you were, I want you to then! And long it keeps us together! I just don't want to go on stage without you guys." Kori softly muttered. They all were wrapped in a tight hug.

"I want to be up there with you, too, Kor. But there's nothing we can do. Our contract was going to expire in exactly 43 days, but they decided to just end it now becuase of you hopping all over America. Amber agreed that it was the right thing to do." Delani muffled.

"But, Kori." Shadow pulled away, having Kori look at her. "WE might not be on the stage with you, but we're be in that crowd. Cheering you on. For every concert." Shadow promised. Kori smiled giving them a hug again.

"Really?" Kori hopefully exclaimed.

"We promise." They said in unison.

"You know, unless there's something we can't get out of." Amy also pointed out. Kori laughed.

"Fair enough." Kori smiled.

_'I'm really going to miss my girls.'_ Kori thought.

"Alright. We need to get to the photo shoot. Get you guys all fixed up and ready for pictures for the magazine. You guys will be on the cover!" Amber exclaimed, thinking of the positive.

"Yeah. For the band breaking up." Shadow muttered under her breath. Delani elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a glare. Shadow grunted in pain.

"Alright! Lets go!" Amber exclaimed. She began to trot off to the car with the band following her.

"Hey Kor. Want to ride with me or your girls?" Richard asked for her choice.

"Um…" Kori pondered. She was unsure.

"Kori! Ride with your boy!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah. I bet he's a better car ride buddy." Delani smirked, winking at her. Kori smiled.

"Why thank you." Richard smirked at the girls. They all laughed at him.

"But-" Kori started.

"Come on, Kor. I KNOW you'd choose him." Amy teased, but was serious.

"Yeah. If it wasn't under these circumstances, you'd go with him. So do what you'd normally do." Shadow pestered.

"Yeah. We're still going to see you there." Delani supported.

"And we're going to still be friends." Amy continued.

"So go on! Amber hit it!" Shadow finished. Amber then sped off, leaving Kori and ricahrd in a plow of dust.

"Well… Looks like I don't have a choice." Kori joked.

"Oh. So you WOULDN'T have chosen me! I'm only the second best! Thanks a lot, Kori!" Richard yelled, looking extremely mad.

"No! Richard, it's just-" Kori protested, but Richard just smirked at her. She glared at him and hit him in the arm. "That is NOT funny!" Richard then started rolling, on the floor, laughing his head off. She shoved him slightly and he was holding back a muffled laugh. "Just go." They then sped off. They made it to the shoot just in time.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Jessica yelled to Richard and Kori. The casually walked over.

"Hey. What are we doing?" Kori asked. She saw all the girls standing there, posing for the camera. They all gave an award winning smile.

"Kori! Darling! Join in the picture. It IS the band, after all." Juliana said. Kori then softly smiled and walked over to the group. They all began to hug and pose are weirdly. Juliana gave them a nasty glare and the girls laughed. "Ok, Girls. Let's just have Kori. We need her for the cover of 'Going Solo'." The group walked off. Kori posed for the camera she smiled. They lights flashed. Juliana then noticed Richard.

"Richard! Get in the picture." Juliana ordered.

"Huh? But I'm not the model-" Richard started protesting ,he then noticed a nasty glare from Juliana. "Ok then." He then stood there. Juliana gave him another glare.

"WHAT? I don't know how to do this!" Richard exclaimed. Kori then grabbed him, pulling him close, staring straight in his eyes. He looked back, smiling slightly. Kori then leaned in, as did Richard. They were interlocked in a kiss. A flash appeared. Kori then pulled away slightly.

"See? Not that hard." Kori mumbled softly to him.

"I like this job." Richard joked. He smiled at her. She leaned into his chest. Another flashed appeared.

"Ok. I need some shots where you guys are actually NOTICING the camera." Juliana ordered.

"Sorry Julie." Kori smiled. She placed her back into Richard's chest. He wrapped arms around her waist. They then turned to the camera. A flash blinded them.

"Perfect." Juliana trailed, taking more shots. Kori then jumped n Richard's back for a piggy back ride. Then, Richard then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Beautiful!" Juliana exclaimed. "That is a wrap!"

"Perfect! Time to eat."Kori exclaimed.

"Hey! No way are you pigging out! You cannot get fat!" Amber protested angrily.

"But don't you have ni-" Richard started, but was interrupted by Kori.

"Nice gym at home. Yes I do, but wouldn't want to gain 5 pounds! Don't worry, Amber. No pigging out. I promise." Kori smiled and she left, while dragging Richard away. Once they were outside, she slapped him, hard.

"OW! What?" Richard exclaimed.

"Are you TRYING to blow my cover?" Kori joked.

"Sorry! I thought she knew!" Richard exclaimed.

"The ONLY person other than Bruce and Alfred that knew was Jessica. That's IT!"Kori yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Richard yelled back. Kori enveloped him in a kiss. He kissed back. She licked his lip. She then pushed her tongue in his mouth. She pulled away.

"It's ok." Kori smiled. Richard smiled back.

"Good. Let's go "not" pig out." Richard exclaimed.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Kori smiled back. They then sped off to Souplantation. They then parked a rock star parking in the lot of Souplantation. The stared through the window and already say Gar and Vic arguing. Kori and Richard just laughed. Richard stepped n front of Kori and opened the door.

"After you, my princess." Richard said, being as corny as possible.

"Hehe. Thank you, my prince." Kori smiled back, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and walking in. Richard smirked and followed behind her. They then saw the others in line for salad.

"Do you have any salad with tofu?" Gar asked the chef behind the island.

"WHY WOULD SALAD HAVE YOUR NASTY TOFU?!" Vic exclaimed at him.

"THEY MIGHT HAVE MY VERY DELICIOUS TOFU!" Gar yelled back.

"Ugh….. Husbands." Rachel moaned, rolling her eyes at them.

"Tell me about it. I just wanna forget about the wedding." Bee agreed. The then smiled and continued down.

"Hi Mommy!" Hope exclaimed running in to hug her as if a little five year old girl who just came back from the supermarket.

"Hey Sweetie. What happened today?" Kori hugged back.

"Gar and Vic are fighting, again. Oh. And Bruce said that he's making us leave earlier. We're going on a private jet!"

"That sounds exciting. But don't we always go on those when we go to faraway places?" Kori asked her.

"Yeah. But it's the first plane ride with Dad!" Faith exclaimed behind her, hugging Richard.

"Hey." Richard greeted, pausing to hug her. "Where are the others?"

"They're already at a table." Faith told, pointing in the direction of the titans.

"Cool."Richard said and began to walk over to the others, without food for some reason.

"Hey Richard." Gar exclaimed.

"Hey. Man .Can I talk to you for a sec?" Vic asked him.

"Yeah, sure man." Richard replied, walking with him.They began to sneak away without anyone noticing them. They were walking away to the bathroom. Vic then checked the bathroom to make sure no one was there.

"Um… When are we going to tell Kori about um… The others?" Vic hinted.

"Uh… I'm not sure. Did Rachel and Bee tell her?" Richard asked him.

"Nah. When you were gone, we asked them. They told us no." Vic replied.

"Well… Hm… I'll tell her and the girls on the plane ride back home." Richard decided.

"K. That's a good idea. So… um… Let's go back?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back." Richard and Vic then exited the bathroom. The two grabbed a plate of food quickly, to make sure that it looked like they walked off to get food. They then sat down next to their girls.

"Hey. Where were you?" Kori asked Richard.

"I got some food. " Richard replied. He showed her his plate as proof.

"But Richard, you hate maple baked potatoes." Kori replied to him.

"It's nothing like to give it another shot, right?" Richard suggested, quickly. Kori gave him a suspicious look, but then turned away. HE took a bite of the baked potato.

"PEH! Well… I gave it another chance." Richard muttered and then pushed it away.

"Hey Dad!" Hope exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Richard asked his little girl.

"Can I see my old school in a couple days?" Faith asked him.

"Sure." Richard replied.

"Can we go to Six Flags next week too?" Hope exclaimed. Richard gave her a look.

"With who?" Richard asked.

" Jackie. It's a discount if we have at least 6 people go, so we're going to go to school to find people."

"I don't think it's safe for 6 14 year old girls to go to Six Flags by themselves." Richard protested.

"I didn't say we're all girls." Hope replied, missing the whole point.

"So…. This is going to be a triple date?" Richard questioned.

"How'd you-?" Hope started.

"I was your age before." Richard replied.

"Come on, Dad! It's only a day!"Faith exclaimed.

"Sorry, girls. I don't feel safe about this."Richard replied, looking away as if saying, "This discussion is over".

"Mom. Can we go?" Hope asked her.

"Actually, I don't feel safe about this either." Kori replied.

"But Mom! You always let us go out on dates!" Faith pointed out.

"Not to an amusement park." Kori replied.

"How about not dates? Just 6 girls?" Hope suggested.

"By yourselves? No." Kori shot down the idea again.

"How about all girls, and someone that is like a sister to our friend and is already 26 years old to supervise?" Faith replied.

"We'll get Katherine." Faith whispered to Hope. Katherine is Jackie's tutor. She's very cool and super nice.

"How about... And before you protest, listen to the whole thing. No Jackie." Richard started.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed. They were about to say something else, but Richard held his hand up.

"You will get dates and a girl friend. But I get to pick them and you can go by yourselves IF and only if, you call occasionally. And, I'll even give you each 100 each to spend there." Richard proposed. The girls gasped.

"Deal." Faith answered.

"WHAT?!" Kori and Hope exclaimed. Faith and Richard then shook on it. The girls then walked away.

"Faith! What are you doing? Jackie has to go." Hope whispered angrily to her sister.

"Jackie can go with Kelli, Michelle, with Jess, Logan, and Dean. We'll go with Becky with James P, Shane, and Jake and meet up with them again. Dad's gatta approve them."Faith replied. Hope smiled.

"You are a genius."Hope smirked.

"I know." Faith replied as they went to get some breadsticks.

"Richard! Why did you do that?" Kori exclaimed.

"Because I know a coupel of kids who will be perfect for this. And I KNOW that they'll all become fast friends.

"Who?" Kori exclaimed.

"I'll tell you in the plane ride." Richard whispered back and kissed her cheek. Kori stared at him, but let it go.

They all sat down and had fun eating and hanging out.

"Hey. What time did Bruce want us to go?" Hope asked.

"3:30. Remember?" Faith nagged her.

"Well… it's 2:45 right now. Let's go and get read and such." Richard suggested as they all left. They made it back to the mansion I the nick of time.

"Hello everyone." Alfred said.

"Hey Alfred! Are you going to miss us?" Hope exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. The teenage girl sleepovers, the all day shopping, and of course. I will miss the silly feminine movies the most." Alfred joked.

"ALFRED!" The girls exclaimed. Alfred then chuckled.

"Yes. I will miss you." Alfred replied they wrapped a hug around him.

"Don't worry! You're always allowed in the Titans House." Hope replied.

"Naturally." Faith smiled.

"Well… Good-Byes don't need to be now. We're riding the plan with you." Bruce smiled at them.

"YAY!" The girls cheered and hugged them.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, ya'll." Vic told them. They all were then, TAKING OFF! WAHOO! They all sat in the plane, 2 to a row. It was by couple and Hope and Faith were in a row, same as Bruce and Alfred.

"Can I have soy beans?" Gar asked the flight attendant. She nodded to him, smiling and went to get it for him.

"You won't even eat REGULAR peanuts?! MAN! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Vic exclaimed.

"Hey! There are good!" Gar shot back.

"I bet they taste like dirty socks!" Vic yelled back.

"WHY DON"T YOU TRY THEM!" Gar yelled back.

"WHY DON"T YOU MAKE ME!" Vic exclaimed back.

"FINE! I WILL!" Gar smartly answered.

"ENOUGH! Beast Boy, he doesn't like soy stuff, get over it. Cyborg, Beast Boy won't eat peanuts or meat. Get over that!" Raven yelled at the two.

"Ok…" The answered her in unison.

"Hehe. I miss this." Starfire replied to Nightwing.

"I kinda figured you would." Nightwing replied.

"I wish I wasn't away for so long…" Starfire replied.

"Don't worry. You're back now." Nightwing replied, hopefully.

"Yeah. But If I stayed, just a couple hours. This whole thing could've been avoided."Starfire muttered. Nightwing pulled her face to look at him.

"Look. You made a good choice. If you stayed, you could've gotten plotted by bad guys, using your baby against you, and me. You would've had the conflict of press and reporters, all the time. You wouldn't have anyone at the tower who understood how to take care of a baby. Fortunately, Alfred knows a lot, taking care of me was like taking care of a baby." Nightwing joked. Starfire then smiled. "So you see? This is a good thing. Now, we're settled. We are more mature. It's good. Sure, I wished every day that you'd came back, but… I like how it all turned out. Starfire then enveloped him in a kiss.

"You know, you're better at romance than you were back then?"Starfire teased.

"So you'd want to have sex with me now?" Nightwing smirked.

"How'd you guess?" Starfire teased back, winking at him. She then kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep, resting her head on his broad shoulder. Then, everyone was hit by the sleep bug and they all closed their eyes, one by one, except Nightwing. Something was keeping him up.

_'How can I tell her?'_ Nightwing thought. He felt a wiggle next to him.

"Hey Honey. Did you sleep?" Starfire mumbled to him softly, not opening her eyes and she was still resting on his shoulder.

"I didn't sleep yet." Nightwing truthfully replied. Starfire removed her head off his shoulder.

"Why not?" Starfire asked him. Nightwing released a long sigh. Starfire was still looking at him.

"You know how I said I knew a couple of kids who could go to Six Flags with the girls?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah. Well… Um… You didn't know this back then… But… a couple of months before you left, Bumblebee got pregnant. With Cyborg's baby. And Raven got pregnant too, but since she's from Azarath. Her babies were born after 5 months pregnancy, not 9. And Um… about a couple of months after you left, Speedy got together with Wondergirl and she was pregnant. So… you see… Everyone just started having babies…" Nightwing spilled.

"And NO one told me this the whole time you were here?" Starfire exclaimed loudly, but Nightwing shushed her quickly, pointing to everyone sleeping around them.

"Cyborg suggested not to talk about it. Not until we were going back. Cause, you never know who could overhear. There are many cameras at Wayne Mansion. Also, it seemed like too much for you to handle." Nightwing replied.

"How is it too much for me to handle?" Starfire hissed back.

"You had a lot of change going on. Us being back together, the band breaking up, you telling everyone you were Courtney, you and the girls moving with us. I was going to tell you about it, but then the press were stressing you out about the relationship, I asked Cyborg if I should, he told me not to." Nightwing replied. Starfire sighed.

"I guess I can't be mad at you… Wait… did you say BABIES for Raven?" Starfire asked him.

"Um… Yeah… In Azarath it's rare to have only 1 child. Raven, was one that was rare, but normally, its 2 or more." Nightwing replied.

"Or MORE?!" Starfire exclaimed.

"She only has 2." Nightwing replied.

"Oh." Starfire replied.

"Yeah. Cyborg and Bee's kid is Connor. Beast Boy and Raven's is Rileyand Taylor, see… Brooke really liked Connor, so I thought this would be a great time to try to get them together. And Speedy's and Wondergirl's kid is Wyatt." Nightwing said.

"Oh. Wow…" Starfire said.

"Yeah. They're great. Really. They are meeting us at the tower, so you can see them." Nightwing assured.

"And MY girls are triple dating with them?" Starfire feared.

"Yeah. See, Faith told me she had a big thing for blonde guys and that she likes them to love sports and loves to be smart and pretty "crazy off life". Her words, not mine. And that was definitely Riley. And she told me Hope loves guys who are funny and loves to read, and that's Wyatt, so I thought-"Nightwing began to rant, but Starfire stopped him.

"Wait… Faith told you all this?" Starfire asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" Nightwing asked. Starfire smiled.

"She loves you a lot." Starfire stated. Nightwing smiled, but gave her a look.

"How do you know?" Nightwing asked.

"She never even TOLD me her taste in guys until , like a year ago. And you just came and she's already telling you this. You must mean a lot to her." Starfire explained. Nightwing smiled.

"Well… Good. I want to be important in her life." Nightwing smiled at her. Starfire kissed him sweetly.

"Mmmm… I missed you." Starfire replied. Nightwing kissed her, basically laying on top of her.

"I missed you SO much." Nightwing replied. Starfire stared at his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Starfire smiled at him.

"Starfire…" Nightwing started.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"I want us to go to London." Nightwing stated. Starfire gasped.

"I love London! But I already went there…." Starfire crestfallen.

"Not with me." Nightwing smiled at her. Starfire kissed him.

"Yay!" Starfire squealed loudly.

"EH! That is ONE thing of Starfire that I did not miss." Beast Boy yelled and he grumpily fell asleep again. Her smiled fell.

"Don't worry. It's Beast Boy sleep talking. He just doesn't like being waked up. On his wedding day. We tried to wake him up, he told us he rather miss the wedding then him sleeping another hour. And raven came in and basically attacked him." Nightwing laughed, trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so…"Starfire softly muttered.

"Don't worry. He is in his early 30's. He's gatta wake up early SOME time." Nightwing replied. "Well… Now we got Riley, he's worst." Nightwing joked. Starfire laughed. "But I am serious."

"We are now reaching Jump City." A PA system said.

"Good Bye Gotham, Hello Jump City." Starfire whispered, smiling and she rested her head on Nightwing, staring out the window.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**** ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**YAY! DONE! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let's thank my fans, AGAIN! WAHOO! Here are the reviewers again!**

****

**BaByCaLi**

**Chaylorfan**

**Harry potter Fan 1994**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**Zaturaforeverandalways**

**Dreamer878**

**ElementalMaster1304**

**Thug**

**Still Waiting To Get Account**

**Mangafilipina**

**Amber**

**Armanifan**

**Cuteknight101**

**Music16**

**Teentitans1fan**

**Natsumi456**

**animeaddict2323232**

**YEAH! Now, to thank the special people who we're in this chapter!**

**Thank You –God's-little-Princess- who played Daisy Marie, Host of Get Up, Gotham!**

**Thank You StarfireTT who played Jessica, Kori's Best Friend!**

**Thank You Chaylorfan who played Amber McDonald, Kori's Agent!**

**Thank You Azar's Curse who played Shadow, The Guitar Player!**

**Thank You TerraBB4Eva who played Delani Miller, The Drummer!**

**Thank You Starsoffire who played Amy Drew, The Bass Player!**

**Thank you all! I love you! I keep these applications you give me for my next story! Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! but I'll try SO hard to put you guys in something, aiight? EVERYONE will be my story! DON'T worry! Alright, here is my special application! I will keep it with me forever!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Remember, guys! There is a BIG possibility that I'll tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! If you do have a small problem with my story, please let me know in non-cruel way. I prefer not to be pushed to the grounds! Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	13. Intro And Fun

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 13 – Intro And Fun!**

**Hola Colas! I am SO sorry for the longness! So much school and everything, totally ruins me and my writing time! And the weekends are no help, for all the studying I gatta do! D: SO Sorry guys! I will try A MILLION times harder to get the next chapter up! Thank you all the dedicated fans who are still reading this story, even though it's taking a while! XP Also, I'm giving an extra special thank you to all my reviewers! (Not a lot, though.) Here they are:**

**Somewhere In Time**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**Still Waiting To Get Account**

**Thank you to all of you adoring fans, who were kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! Now, my famous Disclaimer and Dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!!!!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!!!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**I am SO VERRY Sorry that this chapter is SO short! :[ I will definitely make the next one longer! And, it just had to end there. It had to work like that. Ok. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! It's the twist of the 14th chapter end up being the last one for 14 Years and 9 Months. Get it! : P I thought it was pretty cute! But it will be a longer chapter! Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 12**

_"Starfire…" Nightwing started._

_"Yes?" Starfire asked._

_"I want us to go to London." Nightwing stated. Starfire gasped._

_"I love London! But I already went there…." Starfire crestfallen._

_"Not with me." Nightwing smiled at her. Starfire kissed him._

_"Yay!" Starfire squealed loudly._

_"EH! That is ONE thing of Starfire that I did not miss." Beast Boy yelled and he grumpily fell asleep again. Her smiled fell._

_"Don't worry. It's Beast Boy sleep talking. He just doesn't like being waked up. On his wedding day. We tried to wake him up, he told us he rather miss the wedding then him sleeping another hour. And raven came in and basically attacked him." Nightwing laughed, trying to cheer her up._

_"I hope so…"Starfire softly muttered._

_"Don't worry. He is in his early 30's. He's gatta wake up early SOME time." Nightwing replied. "Well… Now we got Riley, he's worst." Nightwing joked. Starfire laughed. "But I am serious."_

_"We are now reaching Jump City." A PA system said._

_"Good Bye Gotham, Hello Jump City." Starfire whispered, smiling and she rested her head on Nightwing, staring out the window._

**CHAPTER 13! INTRO AND FUN!**

"I can't believe it! We're in Jump City! AGAIN! I loved it here, when we went on our tour!" Hope exclaimed, running around the airplane as it sat on top of Titans Tower.

"Yup. Jump City - August 15, 2008. Star Center. The show was suppose to start at 7:30, but we got there late because SOMEBODY wanted some donuts!" Faith hinted.

"They were sugared!" Hope countered.

"Hey girls!" Nightwing yelled to the twins. They then looked at their father.

"Yeah?" The replied in unison. "I mean, sorry..."

"You will be meeting your friends for Six Flags momentarily." Nightwing replied to the girls.

"Excuse me? Dad… I thought we could pick who we'd want if we got your approval."Faith exclaimed.

"...And if you came..." Hope muttered quietly, not so excited about that part of the deal.

"I did say I had to approve them, but I didn't say you could find them." Nightwing wise crack back.

"Dad! That's not fair!" Hope opposed.

"You haven't even met them. How do you not know if you will like them?" Nightwing smiled back at the girls.

"Fine. Where are they?" Faith asked. Nightwing gestured them and the rest of the people in the tower. The girls began to walk in. They heard faint voices on the other side of the hallway. The girls looked at each other, confused, but continue walking.

"Dude! That is NOT how it goes!" The girls heard a boy voice yell.

"Yes! It is!" Another voice fought back.

"Oh boy…" Raven mutter behind them.

"Not again…" Cyborg complained.

"Didn't those two mega promise all of us NOT to fight AT ALL while we're gone?" Bumblebee rhetorically asked.

"Here, let US go first, girls. I'm sure we can punish them like Wondergirl and Speedy." Cyborg suggested to the girls. They backed up.

"That means they are in trouble."Beast Boy sang to them quietly. The girls giggled. Raven then quietly opened the door. They all began to walk in. Faith and Hope gasped. I mean, any girl would if they saw 2 hot guys in the kitchen in your new home. One had skater sandy brown hair that went to his mid face, which was under a black beanie, but it was slightly sticking out and flipped to the side. He also had gorgeous eyes that looked as green as the emeralds. He was about the same height as the girls, but a couple of inches taller and he was wearing a brown Hurley shirt and khaki board shorts. He also had on black DC shoes.

The second boy had blonde hair that was flipped to the side, kind of like a Zac Efron or early Jesse McCartney look. He a had sea green eyes and he was also 6 feet. His sky blue eyes twinkled in the sun. He was was wearing a grey pullover sweat shirt with the Initials JCHS in purple bold letter with a yellow border around it. He also has on blue jeans and black and white checkered VANS.

"So cute." Faith whispered to her sister, looking casually at the blonde, skater boy.

"I know!" Hope giggled back, obviously eyeing the brunette. They squealed quietly to each other. They then turned thier heads at the boys.

"Ahem." Cyborg said to get the boys attention. The two boys then turned to the parents, Faith and Hope were hidden behind them.

"Woah!" The blonde one exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" The brunette greeted them.

"Welcome back?" The blonde one weakly greeted, smiling at them, trying to look innocent.

"Uhhuh… We TOLD you two you couldn't fight AND we promised your parents, Wyatt, that they wouldn't be disappointed!" Bee yelled at them.

"Look… We're sorry. We swear, we haven't fought ALL 3 weeks." The one who was supposedly Wyatt, the brunette, exclaimed.

"Yeah. And it was KILLING me! I had to yell at him! I mean, 3 weeks without arguing?! I HAD to yell at him sometime! I was DYING!" The blonde boy screamed, changing himself into a yellow kitty and laying on the floor, flat, with his eyes shut and tongue sticking out.

"OH! It's so cute!"Faith exclaimed, as she pushed through the parents. She ran over to pick up the blonde boy in his kitty form. She began to stroke it softly. He purred softly, snuggling close to her body. She giggled, continuing to stroke him.

'_Ok. I am in love with this girl. What does she look like?'_ The blonde boy telepathically asked his best friend, Wyatt.

_'Riley,_ _She's really hot. Swear on the life of . And guess what?'_ Wyatt thought/singed back.

'_What?_' Riley asked, but wasn't really caring, thinking too much about the soft strokes he was receiving.

'_She's famous and you have her face all over the walls of your room.'_ Wyatt hinted. Riley chocked, causing his cat form to sound like it was coughing up a hair ball. Faith looekd at the kitty confusely.

'_Ok…"_ Riley took a deep breath._ "Is Faith Anders stroking my back?'_ Riley asked, in disbelief.

'_Oh yeah. Oh dude! Hope's here too! She's soo hot!'_ Wyatt replied.

'_Ok. I gatta see her."_ Riley looked up at was softly stroking his back. He saw her midnight black hair and her hypnotizing emerald green eyes. She continued to softly pet him. She then looked into his eyes. "Wow. It has really pretty eyes. How come no one told me you guys had a cat! I feel bad bringing Snowball."

"Cause that's not REALLY a cat." Beast Boy told her.

"Huh?" Faith asked as she put him down. He then morphed into Riley.

"Hey." Riley said.

"Hi." Faith smiled.

"I'm Riley." Riley said.

"And I'm Faith." Faith sweetly told him.

"Faith Anders, right?" Riley asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah." Faith replied.

"Great to meet you. I love your voice." Riley replied, smiling. Faith blushed.

"Thanks." Faith giggled. They stared in each others' eyes for a while.

"Hi!" Hope exclaimed from behind them to the other boy. The two snapped out of the trance. They stared at Hope.

"Heey." The other boy flirted.

"I'm Hope." Hope stuck her hand out.

"Yeah. I know. I'm Wyatt, by the way." Wyatt replied and shook her hand.

"I hope you not a crazy fan. I am SO not into them." Hope flirted back.

"Well then, I am DEFIANTELY not." Wyatt smiled. Hope giggled.

"Good." Hope smiled.

"My gosh. Here for 3 minutes are you two are already into guys." Kori exclaimed as she came up behind them.

"MOM!" They whined in unison.

"Hey! You're Kori Anders!" Riley exclaimed.

"We love your music." Wyatt stuttered.

"We think G.N.O. is genius." Riley smiled.

"Thank you." Kori giggled.

"I think you got it mixed up, though. I wrote that." Hope smiled at his mistake.

"Oh…" Riley then blushed.

"You sang Picture to Burn, though, right?" Wyatt guessed.

"Yes, I did." Kori sweetly said.

"But I wrote that." Faith laughed.

"It's good thing that James officially knows your Faith. So that he knows you wrote all those stupid songs are about him. I told you I never liked him!" Hope exclaimed.

"No you didn't! You were like, oh. Good choice, he's totally cute!" Faith shot back.

"Well, I was thinking it! I bet he doesn't even know HALF our songs!" Hope yelled.

"I didn't care about that! He was nice!" Faith yelled.

"Even though he was a lying cheating jerk!" Hope squealed.

"GIRLS!" Kori yelled. "You are NOT making a good impression."

"It's not MY fault. I can pick good guys." Hope gloated.

"Well, at least guys ask me out. You scare guys away. Joe Patterstick didn't decline your date because he really had a family reunion, he saw you squealing crazy that we were going to meet the Jonas Brothers that we decided to cancel the date." Faith yelled. Hope then got quiet. Water was forming in her eyes and she ran, pushing past the Titans. Faith rolled her eyes and walked out another way. Kori groaned.

"The pain of having teenage girls." Kori whined.

"Yeah. Guys are better!" Riley smiled.

"Yeah. Keep thinking that. You're no walk in the park, either." Raven muttered. Riley glared at her.

"I'll go talk to Hope." Kori announced as she walked over to the door Hope ran through.

"I'll take care of Faith." Nightwing decided.

"Actually, Nightwing, I think I wanna see if I can help." Riley suggested. Nightwing smiled softly.

"Go for it." Nightwing smiled. Riley then walked out the Faith. He saw her sitting on the rocks next to the shore. Riley sat down next to her. She was staring out at the ocean and did nto look his way as he sat down, but she knew he was there. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey. Um… You ok?" Riley asked her.

"It's my fault. I always let me anger get the better of me," Faith scowled to herself softly to reply to Riley's question. "I shouldn't have yelled at her…" Riley chuckled. Faith then glared at him.

"What?" Faith rhetorically asked, lightly ticked off.

"It's just... You remind me a lot of your dad. That's basically his catch phrase." Riley smiled. Faith then couldn't help but smile.

"You know, you can make someone feel better." Faith softly replied.

"Thanks." Riley softly said. He then took a pause. "And you know, you shouldn't beat yourself up so much. I mean, sure it wasn't a nice way to say what you did, but it's the cold hard truth. You can't change that."

"I guess… But, she's so use to guys that are adorable and she falls for ones that are "so cute". Sometimes, she just needs to look at the big picture. And I can't protect her for it, so it gets blown up in her face. I've always been able to say to her," I told you so". I guess cause since now it's me, she's finally able to say it." Faith analyzed the situation.

"Could be. But, also, it could just be that your anger got the better of both of you and it kinda got out of hand. I mean, that happens. Doesn't have to be about revenge. It could just be as simple as that." Riley countered.

"Yeah. But, I kinda think it's more than just that. Like, there's something more." Faith answered.

"Could be... So, you feel better now?" Riley asked her. Faith looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I do. Thanks." Faith softly answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly laid in his chest. He replied by placing his hands around her waist. "You're good to talk to."

"I've been told that. But if you really wanna feel better, you're just like your dad." Riley joked. Faith giggled.

"Really?" Faith hopefully asked.

"Definately. You look and act just like him. Jet black hair, beat yourself up attitude, the investigative thoughts. You're basically a clone. A younger clone. A younger girl clone."

"HAHA! Thanks... Let's go inside." Faith suggested, getting up from her spot.

"Ok." Riley then jumped up and they walked in together. He then slipped her arm into his to link. She giggled at this and continued to walk with him. They walked in and saw Hope. Faith and Hope ran into each other, hugging deeply.

"I'M SORRY!" They both squealed, hugging each other to death.

"Wow... Girls are weird…" Riley stated the obvious.

"At least we're tougher." Hope challenged.

"No way." Wyatt shot back.

"Oh yeah." Hope challenged, she then did a fighting pose. "Bring it."

"Wait… I'm not fighting a girl." Wyatt replied.

"Why? You scared?" Hope taunted.

"No! We ain't fighting girls." Riley yelled.

"Or are you just chicken?" Faith asked. She then was clucking in their face. Hope joined her.

"Alright! Fine. We'll kick your butts." Wyatt gloated.

"Well, I'm you're SO confident. Lets bet. If we win, we get your Wii and PS3 and you win, you get whatever you want. Deal?" Faith suggested.

"Jessica Alba's phone number?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"How about ANY famous person's phone number we want." Riley topped.

"Deal." Hope exclaimed, shaking Wyatt's hand.

"Ok. If this is happening, we won't have the fight here. On the training field or the soccer field. Your choice." Nightwing instructed.

"Soccer field!" The boys exclaimed, not wanting to get hit by the things in the obstacle course on the training field.

"Alright. Let's go down ya'll!"

"Someone wake Taylor and Conner. They sleep like rocks." Raven groaned.

"Oh. I know how to wake up MY sister." Riley exclaimed. He sprinted down the hall.

"Oh boy…" Beast Boy said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Riley!" You hear Taylor scream.

"AHAHAHAHAH! Riley laughed.

"AH! Taylor! Keep your pipe shut!" Conner shouted.

"Does this-?" Hope started to ask, but was cut off.

"Yes. It happens every day." Cyborg replied to them.

"Well… I guess living here can't be ALL perfect." Hope smiled.

"Oh. And once you smell the stench of Beast Boy's room, you'll wanna move out." Cyborg replied.

"HEY! It does NOT stink!" Beast Boy protested back.

"Yeah, cause I'm forced to clean it." Raven grumbled. The girls giggled.

"Ready to kick some butt, sis?" Faith asked, before walking out on the field.

"I was ready yesterday." Hope smiled. They then stepped on the field, still wearing their clothes.

"You know, you CAN'T fight without regular clothes." Wyatt smart mouthed them. They glared at him, snapped their fingers and their powers changed their clothes. They were wearing outfits like Starfire, but slight different. They wore a skirt and ankle converse instead of boots. The arm warmers were instead fingerless gloves. The tube becomes a tank top with a logo matching their hero name in the bottom corner. Their costumes are also a mix of colors. Their skirts are black. Hope's top and converse are hot pink and Faith's are cherry red. Hope's hair is tied up in a pony tail and Faith's is waved down.

"Dude…" Riley awed.

"Man… NOT cool to drool." Wyatt told, nodding at the wet waters coming from his mouth.

"Oh Crap…" Riley quickly rubbed it away. He gave a mission accomplished smile and they were ready to take on the girls. Riley was wearing an outfit of Beast Boy's except the pants are short and its green and black colored. Wyatt was wearing an outfit of Speedy, but in the colors that Wondergirl wears.

"Ok. This fight is purely fun and training. No attacks from behind or trying to aim for the head." Taylor announced. Riley raised his hand.

"Yes. Tricks are allowed." Taylor answered the question.

"Tricks?" Hope thought out loud, kind of asking her sister. Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, little naive girls. You'll find out soon." Wyatt smirked an evil "I'm gonna get you" smirk.

"It's naiive." Faith coutnered. She then whispered to Hope," You picked a bright bulb."

"Shut up." Hope snarled back. DING! Taylor rang the bell and its on. The boys ran for the girls, but Riley turned into a kitty cat.

"Aw! He's cute!" Hope exclaimed reaching down.

"Careful. Could be one of those "tricks" they were talking about." Faith warned her sister, for she was known to be pretty gullible. Faith was defending herself against Wyatt, who was punching stuff at her as much as he wanted.

"No harm in a cat." Hope picked him up. He purred cutely, but then… "OW! He bit me."

"HAHA! And THAT'S a trick." Riley smirked.

"Wanna know a trick?" a voice came from behind and spin tripped him.

"Hey! No attacks from behind!" Riley yelled at Faith as she stood next to him. She bent down.

"Who said I follow the rules?" She whispered into his ear. She then ran to help Hope with Wyatt.

"Man… That's definitely hot." Riley smirked. He then ran to the group.

"Wanna see a real trick?" Hope exclaimed. She was about to hit them. Then, a car was flying at her fast.

"AH!!!!!!!" Hope screamed. The car fell on her.

"Crap! We gatta save her!" Riley screamed as they ran to her. Faith then through two starbolts at them.

"ARG! What are you doing? Your sister's dying under there!" Riley screamed.

"No I'm not." Hope exclaimed. She then flipped the car with her hands , stood up and caught it. Their eyes bugged out. She then threw it at them.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed and ran for dear life.

"Now do you think I'd really throw a car at my SISTER?" Faith rhetorically asked.

"Hehe. Fake car!" hope ripped a side of it, which was foam.

"How did you pretend that it was real?" Wyatt jumped.

"Drama class!" Hope smiled. "Yeah. Except that was when I was gonna get run over buy a car, not hit by it flying, but it's close!"

"How'd you get that?" Riley asked.

"That's for us to know, and for YOU to find out." Faith smirked.

"Dang… Now THAT'S a trick." Wyatt smiled.

"Ok. You guys win!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?" Faith asked, confused.

"The goal was to play a better trick that the opponent can't top. That's the way to win. We never tell anyone cause that's how we always win. No one EVERY tries to play a trick. They think it's just for kicks or stupid. But that's the point of the game." Wyatt replied.

"Ok… That's kinda weird…" Hope exclaimed.

"Yeah. It can be." Wyatt smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So… You play the PS3 and Wii whenever you want?" Riley asked.

"WAHOO!" The girls exclaimed.

"But I have a request." Hope told.

"Yeah. What is it?" Wyatt asked her.

"I request that we don't go to Six Flags with our parents following us around. We tell them, we forgot!" Hope smirked.

"That's it?" Riley asked.

"Yup." Faith exclaimed.

"HAHA! We wished for NO Six Flags too. We wanted to tell you guys, but that sounded kinda rude..." Riley explained.

"You guys like video games?" Wyatt asked. They all laughed.

"Yup. It's awesome." Hope smiled.

"My favorite game is NCAA football." Faith smiled.

"Seriouedly?! Me too!" Riely exclaimed.

"What team you have?" Wyatt asked.

"USC." she answered.

"Ooo. Sorry. This is a UCLA house." Riley explained.

"How bout best player will answer that?" Faith challenged. The boys werer about to asnwer, but was interupted by Hope.

"How bout tomorrow? Lets go get some pizza." Hope exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Everyone else screamed. Faith flew up to the stands, where the parents were.

"Hey. Wanna get some pizza?" Faith smiled.

"YEAH!" The parents yelled, running down.

"HAHA! Like parents, like kids." Faith softly said to herself. She then smiled, softly. "But that works for me."

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**** ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**YAY! Romantic end! SO adorable! :D WAHOO! I love it! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let's thank my fans, who we're in this chapter!**

**Thank you all! I love you! I keep these applications you give me for my next story! Please take some time to write me a review! I would REALLY appreciate it! ^-^ I STILL have the applications up so if you need it, it's here! I DO NOT have specific jobs, but I'll try SO hard to put you guys in something, aiight? EVERYONE will be my story! DON'T worry! Alright, here is my special application! I will keep it with me forever!**

**Name (Don't Have To Be Real):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**How Hair Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Remember, guys! There is a BIG possibility that I'll tweak you, but only for it to work in my story. Review please!**

**Hope you guys continue to read, review, and like this story! If you do have a small problem with my story, please let me know in non-cruel way. I prefer not to be pushed to the grounds! : [Love you guys! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	14. What’s Going on a Year From Now?

**14 Years, 9 Months - By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 14 – What's Going on a Year From Now?**

**Hey all my fans!!!! SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT FOR THE FINISH! BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE! WAHOO! YEAH! I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed to me, even the critics. I am SO glad so many of you like my story! :D I'm going to start a new one ASAP! It's about high school! I know, SO many stories of that, and so many of my attempts, but I am going to finish it! I need a title! Maybe you guys can give me one! You will be mention forever in the story because of it! XP Don't forget to review and send me one! :D OK! HERE ARE ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 13! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Here they are:**

**BaByCaLi**

**YannaBaby**

**Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl**

**-God's-Little-Princess-**

**babyface2626**

**natsumi456**

**teentitans1fan**

**Still Waiting**** To Get Account**

**Raven of Alaska**

**Lady Wolfy**

**hellopandaluver**

**Thank you to all of you, who were kind enough to have given me reviews! I am SOO thankful for you guys! Now, my famous Disclaimer and Dedication! The Ending Of This Dedication! Never Forget It! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers!!!!! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!!!!!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the song, 1 Year, 6 Months by Yellowcard. This is how my idea of the story started out! Crazy, yes, a song that is SO old, but it was cool at the time of 3 years ago at my school! And I would like to dedicate this story to my friends Rane and Sly. Rane gave me the Yellowcard CD 3 years ago and Sly is my BBFL who told me about FanFiction! Without both, I wouldn't have been able to make this story!**

**Last Chapter! Don't forget! I will keep doing more! XD Keep an eye out for my next story! I hope you guys love it! I had the idea a while ago too! :D I can't wait! Ok. Gonna stop talking now, so you can read my story! XD Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

"Oh my gosh!" Hope exclaimed, jumping up and down, which was parallel to her emotions. This is a concert for Hope, Faith, and Kori. It was going to be the end of Kori's career. She was going to stop singing to be with Richard and be there 100% for him. Of course, Richard protested, but nothing can change Kori's mind when she had a plan in it. Anyways, Hope has been freaking out for the past 2 hours all about this concert, but she's always nervous, so her close friends and family didn't take much into it. She was wearing a fuchsia V-neck top with thick jeweled straps and a thick, hugging band at the bottom that went to her mid thigh. She also wore black skinny jeans under with brown cowboy boots. Her hair was in a French updo, the rest of her hair hanging down her back, with her bangs swished to the sides. She also had some smokey eyeshadow with some light glitter in it and a cute pink lip gloss.

Faith was wearing a purple and white Paisley sequin top with and banded bottom, like Hope's. She also had on black shorts that you could see, slightly, under her longish top. She also had on white, Uggs that had fur coming out of the top. Her hair was in light curls with her bangs pulled back in the middle of her head with bobby pins, giving a big bump on the top of her head. Faith also applied white eyeshaow and thick mascara. She also wore shiny lip gloss that shimmered in the light. Faith also slipped on some gold thick bangles on her wrists. She also had a white gold chain necklace with a rhinestoned, heart-shaped key dangling from it. Her boyfriend, Riley, gave it on their one year anniversary.

Kori was wearing a long, white button down blouse with bronze buttons. She had on a thick, stretchy, ivory belt that went around her waist. She also had on light blue jeans and black, peep toe heels. Her hair was just hanging straight, but in some lighting, you can see some light glitter sparkling in it. She wore purple eye shadow and purple mascara. She appleid some light blush and cherry red lip gloss, which matched her fiery hair. She also had on adorable diamond earrings and her wedding and engagement ring on her hand. her wedding band was a thin white gold band with diamonds all around it. Also, her engagement ring had a big princess shape diamond in the middle and one smaller ones on each side, with diamond ann down the band. She was nervous as well, being her last show.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. You'll be fine." Wyatt told Hope, kissing her forehead. She leaned in his chest, lightly, not wanting to ruin her make-up and in the process, mess up his shirt. He was wearing a black shirt under a white, pinstripe, short-sleeve button down shirt and some khaki cargo pants.

"Thanks, but it's scary up there." Hope slightly nervously.

"But you love it, right?" Wyatt rhetorically asked.

"Yeah..." Hope replied softly, giggling nervously.

"Once you get out there, you'll feel great." Wyatt reassured. Hope hugged him.

"Thanks." Hope whispered.

"La La La La La." Faith practiced her voice by using some singing techniques.

"Ready?" Riley asked Faith. Faith took a deep breath.

"I think so." Faith answered, unsurely.

"Come on. You can do this. This is, like, your 100th concert ever. You'll be fine. And you're great! Or else people wouldn't pay for your 100th concert." Riley joked. Faith smiled. He can always cheer her up. She hugged him sweetly. He hugged back. She kissed him softly on his lips,

"Thanks. I gatta go the concert's starting." Faith sadly explained.

"Alright. And remember," Riley said, pulling somthing from under his shirt. He had a dnagling white gold lock. "You're the key to my heart." He smiled at her, being as sincere as possible, but he had to giggle. She giggled back, knowing he's trying.

"Yes. and that's how i'm gonna stay." Faith smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Ok. I'll be watching from out there." Riley explained, even though she already knew. He was always there.

"Ok. Thanks." Faith thanked.

"And remember, get scared, just look at me." Riley reminded. She nodded at him. He gave her a soft hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Now go." Faith smiled and ran on stage.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Faith yelled in the microphone. A cheer was yelled back at her.

"Let's kick off this show with one of our favorite songs, Love Story!" Hope exclaimed. The crowded exclaimed happily back. They both had their guitars out, ready to play.

**Love Story – By Taylor Swift**

_**Hope:**__ We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_**Faith:**__ See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_**Hope:**__ That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_**Both:**__ Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**Faith:**__ So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_**Hope:**__ Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_**Faith:**__ Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

_**Both:**__ Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

_**Hope:**__ I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_**Faith:**__ Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

_**Both:**__ Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes__**Hope:**__ Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**F**__**aith:**__ Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The crowd was ecstatic. They were so excited to hear the biggest hit the twins had.

"I love you guys!" Faith exclaimed into the mic.

"Ready for the next song?" Hope screamed. The fans seemed ready.

"Sing along guys!" Faith yelled and a second later, the song started.

**If I Were A Boy – By Beyonce (Sasha Fierce)**

_**Faith:** If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Because they'd stick up for me_

_**Hope:** If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_**Faith:** If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone its broken  
So they think  
that I was sleeping alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home_

_**Hope:** If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_**Both:** It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

_**Faith:** But you're just a boy  
You don't understand (yea you don't understand)  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you'll wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy…_

The crowd was screaming, except for the boys.

"Alright. We'll have the famous, Kori Anders, here to sing you a song before she's off the stage!" Hope annouced. The crowd awed. "I know it sucks, guys. but don't worry. You can always see her around Jump City and she'll always be there to say hi to you!"

"YAY!" The crowd exclaimed. Hope giggled as she jumped. They then ran out and Kori walked on in.

"Hey! Alright! My most popular song! Hope you enjoy it as much as you like it on the radio!" Kori smiled.

_**Be The Man – By Celine Dion**_

_I would fight not to ever fall too deep  
Never sure that love would grow  
Now at night as I lay me down to sleep  
I could never let you go_

_And lying here with you, I still can't believe it's true  
Never thought that I would ever find a love  
That lasts forever_

_Be the man that's mine  
Find the love that never goes away  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me, be the man_

_Used to be scared if I would ever get this close  
I'm not afraid to touch you now_

_Long before I knew, I'd be making love to you  
I dreamed that maybe I would one day  
Lose myself in someone, someday_

_Be the man that's mine  
I always try to find the love that never goes away  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me, be the man_

_Take me where I have never been  
I will follow you, you'll never be alone  
I will run, run to you  
I never thought that I would ever find a love  
That lasts forever_

_Be the man that's mine  
I always try to find the love that never goes away  
Tell me we will always be together  
Make us stay in love this way forever  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me  
Wherever you may be  
Always be with me, be the man_

The crowd cheered. Everyone was so excited about her song. She waved at the crowd then walked off. The twins then sped on stage.

"Hey! Ready to rock tonight?!" Hope yelled into the microphone. The crowd yelled back. She then clapped her hands to the beat, and everyone followed along, at least tried. Then, a new girl came out. She was Taylor! She was wearing white capris that went to about her knees and green converse. She was wearing a plain, fitted green top and black arm warmers. Her hair was nice and straight. It then became a dance off.

_**Dance Me If You Can – By Cheetah Girls**_

_**Hope:** Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
Faith: It's complicated  
You might get frustrated_

_**Hope:** We got the moves that you never seen  
Let me show you just what I mean  
Faith: There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance_

_**Hope:** Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No  
**Faith:** Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah  
**Hope:** Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No_

_**Faith:** (Oh no, uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no, show me what you got)_

_**Both:** Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Dance me)  
Dance me if you can_

_Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Dance me)  
Dance me if you can_

_**Faith:** Dance me if you can  
Dance me  
Dance me if you can_

_**Hope:** I know you think that you're in control  
But watch and learn  
'Cause this is how we roll  
**Faith:** Work it just like this  
Let's see you trying to do that_

_**Hope:** What's the matter?  
Can't you figure it out?  
'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt  
**Faith:** There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance_

_**Hope:** Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No  
**Faith:** Try to keep up  
Try to keep up  
Yeah  
**Hope:** Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No_

_**Faith:** (oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)  
(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)_

_**Both:** Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Dance me)  
Dance me if you can (**Faith:** Oh yeah)_

_Get it together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Dance me)  
Dance me if you can (**Faith:** Oh)_

_**Taylor:** Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder_

_**Hope:** Now's the time to make your move  
You now...  
**Faith:** Hey, hey, get ready  
Hey, hey, let's go_

_**Faith:** (That's right)  
(Here we go)  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**All:** Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Dance me)  
Dance me if you can_

_Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Dance)  
Dance me if you can (**Faith:** Oh)_

_Everybody wants to win (**Faith:** Wants to win)  
If you think that you can handle it  
Then dance me (**Faith:** Hey)  
Dance me if you can (**Faith:** Hey, Yeah)_

_Make it look easy,  
That's the way (**Faith:** That's the way)  
If you think you got what it takes  
Then dance me (**Faith:** OH)  
Dance me if you can (**Faith:** Dance me if you can)_

The crowd was cheering loudly. The rest of the show came slowly to an end. It was now the after party.

Faith was wearing a black, strapless pin struck dress that landed to about a 1/3 of her thigh. There was a white trim and thick band. She also has over a silver silk, shrug. She was then wearing a shiny red, peep toe wedge. Faith had her hair in a side updo.

Hope was wearing a silk hot pink dress with one strap and that fitted her body. It landed right about her knees, which worked well with her gold heels that had straps go up her calf. She also had a black with gold lacing clutch with a sprinkle of glitter all over it. Hope had her hair in a tight bun with a strand dangling on each side.

Kori was wearing a white Greek goddess dress. It was a spaghetti strap with a v neck. It seamed under the bust line and the rest fell to the floor. It was also laced with gold. She also wore strappy high heels and has a gold clutch. Her hair was waved down her back, which did make her look like a Greek goddess.

Raven was wearing a sapphire blue halter dress that had a black thick band under her bust line and a black rhinestone, circle buckle. It fell to the ground with a black lacing on top of her blue fabric. She also wore a black sandal with rhinestones on the straps. She had her hair straight down.

Bee was wearing a black sequin mesh bubble dress. It was strapless and heart shaped at the top. It ended at her mid-thigh and has a thick silk yellow band under her bust line. She also was wearing a yellow, pointed heel. She carried a yellow purse about the size of someone's hand with a strap that hung at her shoulder. Her hair was really curly and up above her neck.

All the guys were wearing tuxes or at least dress pants and a dress shirt. Everyone was having a really fun time. Though, Kori and Richard were able to sneak away. They were sitting in this room that's like a lodge. They were sitting a retro red couch near a bright fireplace. Kori's head was laying on Richard's shoulder. She got a evil smirk on her face. She then looked at Richard.

"So… Faith tells me that years ago, you wrote songs about me." Kori smirked. Richard's face got all pale.

"Um… You know… A-a-a-a little…" Richard stuttered, nervously, knowing what she wanted. She then slowly sat on his lap. She gave him a hypnotizing look. He was mesmorized. She gave him a soft kiss, slowly pulling the mouse in. He moaned softly, tried to kiss back, but she broke it not a second later.

"You know. I'd really like to hear your song." Kori sweetly, yet seductively, said, giving her little puppy dog face. Richard smiled. He knew that she would never change. He took a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Which one?" Richard groaned out, pulling his face in his hands. Her eyes lit up.

"There's more than one?" Kori teased. His eyes got big and looked at her. His face got pale.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath. She silked her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest, toying his smoky black, teasing hair with her fingers.

"I'd really love to hear ALL of them." Kori softly persuaded, pathing soft kisses on his neck.

"Kor.." Richard softly groaned, not liking this idea. She softly planted another one of her deep kisses. She then massaged his head with one of her hands, the other toying with his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She giggled softly, knowing he was intoxicated with her spell. She slowly pulled away. She batted her eyes at him, twirling his messy hair. Richard then sighed deeply.

"Alright, alright." Richard teasingly groaned out, but smiled, knowing that she was happy. She then clap her hands, squealing a small "Wahoo!" and hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Sweetie."

"Ok. Get off." Richard pushed her off his lap, but she didn't move. But she did give him an upset look.

"Hey. I can't play you a song without a guitar." Richard told her. She then got off his lap and sat on the couch, giving a upset pout. Richard let out a soft sigh, smiling at her naive personality. Richard pulled out a tan acoustic guitar. He then sat down next to her.

"Ok. What song you wanna hear first?" Richard asked her.

"The first one you wrote." Kori smiled. Richard smiled back, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok. But I need the piano for this song." Richard told. They then walked over to the black grand piano. They both said on the cushiony bench. Kori smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Ok. It's a little rough, though. I haven't practiced these songs in a while. And it WAS my first one." Richard teased. Kori giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

**Tell Her** **– By Jesse McCartney**

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her  
And I can't believe her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_

[Chorus]

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Hoping to see her in a little while  
Oh, oh cause  
I know when she holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her_

_The way that she moves  
She know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe  
Still can't believe her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please  
Please_

_[Chorus]  
Yeah, if you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Hoping to see her in a little while  
Oh, oh cause  
I know when she holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Tell her I love her_

_Every time that I'm around her  
I just go in pieces  
Crushing, tumbling to the ground  
I just hope I find her  
I know how it feels_

_[Chorus]_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Hoping to see her in a little while  
Oh, oh cause  
I know when she holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Just tell her I love her_

_[Chorus]If you see my girl (yeah)  
Just tell her I miss her smile (tell her I love her)  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Hoping to see her in a little while  
Oh, oh, cause  
I know when she holds on to me (I know…)  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Tell her I love her_

_Oh…  
Tell her I love her_

He then played a little more notes on the piano. Then, stopped playing, softly after. He jumped on top of him, kissing him sweetly. She pulled away.

"I love it." Kori smiled. Then, her smiled flattened. "But I feel so awful, putting you through all that…"

"It's ok. At least I found you now." Richard replied to her. He kissed her again.

"So… What other songs did you write for me?" Kori smiled.

"Ok. I only wrote 2 more…" Richard replied, quietly.

"Hehe. It's ok. Thats so romantic of you to d that though. You grew up when i was gone." Kori teased. "You're weren't an obsessive spikey hair boy anymore."

"What? No, I was." Ricahrd portested, unable to look her in eye. He could never lie to her face. She pulled his head to look at her.

"Yeah! You were romantic and sensitive. and you weren't the determined, crazy boy I fell in love with." Kori pointed out.

"Um... Well... So you mean you don't love this romantic guy?" Richard was hurt.

"No. I love this romantic guy, but you changed. I didn't notice it, really. You changed." Kori stated.

"Well, you changed too." Richard protested.

"Yeah, I know. But," Kori sighed. "It's different when you see someone else change. I mean, i didn't noticed i changed. I learned English fully, but i didn't think i changed. I guess, its just life. To grow up and be different."

"It is. But, you know. I don't care that you changed. I'm still in love with you." Richard confessed. Kori looked at him straight in his eyes, they were twinkling brightly, like the sun trying to outshine the envious moon.

"I love you too. I actually like you being romantic. it's very sexy." Kori smirked at him.

"Well..." Richard said, pulling the hands over his head. "I am sexy." Kori laughed at him, lightly hitting his chest.

"Ok. Let me hear this song of yours." Kori convinced.

"Ok. I need my guitar for the next two." Richard replied. They then walked over to the couch, where the guitar laid, silently, by itself, glowing lightly from the beams of the fire. Kori picks up the guitar and sits down on the couch. She then caresses the wooden guitar in her hand. Richard then picks her up and has her sit on his lap. She gives him a soft kiss and slides off his lap. He then starts to play as soft tune. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. She saw his eyes were definately watering. She softly had her hands turn his face and kissed him, he looked at her, she saw his eyes. She smiled at him. He smiled back, kissing her hand, that was holding his cheek. She iggled at his act. He smirked back at her.

**Gatta Find You – Joe Jonas**

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart…  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far_

_[Chorus]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah…_

_Ye-E-Yeah!_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far _

_[Chorus]  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you…And you next to me…  
Oh…_

_I need to find you…_

_Yeah!_

_[Chorus]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Ye-E-Yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you!_

_[Chorus]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (Need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Gatta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…_

_Ye-E-Yeah!_

_I gotta find you…_

Richard then plays a soft chord. He then looks down as his fingers stop playing. Kori was tearing up.

"Oh Richard…" Kori whispered. She then hugs his harm closest to her. "I'm so sorry…" Richard then turns to Kori, having a small smile on his face. Richard then cups her chin as tears were softly rolling down the slide of her face. He then softly kissed her forehead, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"It's ok... I found you now." Richard positively said. He then snugs her in a hug. She hugs back. She cried softly and Richard stroked her hair, like he always did years before. She then stops and looks at him.

"What about your next song? Another one about you losing me?" Kori sadly joked.

"No. This one I wrote a few days after I knew I found you." Richard then smiled at Kori. Kori smiled back. Before he strums the first string… BAM!

"DUDE!" A happy voice exclaims. There, walks in Gar. "Where you guys been?!" Gar smiled.

"Just hanging out here." Richard replied told him, giving him a look to tell him to go away.

"Well… We've all been waiting for you downstairs. Come on! We were going to do this fun game!" Gar smiled. The couple looked at each other, a sad look was planted on their face, but they went anyways.

"WOAH! Cool guitar!" Gar jumped. He then took it and was in awe. Richard then snatched it away.

"Hey! Don't break it!"Richard scorned.

"I won't! Let me hold it!" Gar promised, while trying to take it out of Richard's hands, who wasn't letting go.

"No!" Richard barked.

"But I wanted to look at it downstairs!" Gar whined.

"I'LL carry it downstairs. You just keep walking." Richard ordered. Garfield's head sadly fell and he began to walk. But, his chipper attitude came back quickly and he ran downstairs. The couple softly walked together downstairs. As they got down the staircase they hear Hope on the mike.

"So, MY dad is so amazing." Hope smiled. Everyone laughed. Richard was definitely confused. "So amazing, he's an artist."

Richard's eyes then opened his eyes wide. Kori giggled, obviously knew the same thing too, but took it in a different way.

"She wouldn't…" Richard whispered quietly.

"How would you guys like to hear him SING a song he wrote?" Hope smiled. The crowded at clapped.

"She would…" Richard said, prettified. A bright light shines on the couple.

"Why don't you sing the song you were gonna sing for me?" Kori smiled.

"What?" Richard looks at her like she's crazy. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Kori smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." Richard smiled at her. He then walks on stage, sitting on a stool. Kori sits on a chair, closest to the stage.

"Ok. So… I wrote this song to the love of my life, Kori." Richard stares at Kori, smiled. She smiles back. The crowded politely clapped.

**One Year, Six Months – By Yellowcard**

**_Fourteen Years, Nine Months - Me!_**

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret,  
So I will not forget. I will not forget.  
How this felt fourteen years nine months ago  
I know, I cannot forget. I cannot forget._

_[Chorus]  
I'm falling into memories of you_

_And things we used to do.  
Follow me there. A beautiful somewhere,  
A place that I can share with you._

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything, but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget_

_[Chorus]  
I'm falling into memories of you_

_And things we used to do.  
Follow me there. A beautiful somewhere,  
A place that I can share with you._

_So many nights, legs tangled tight.  
Wrap me up in a dream with you.  
Close off these eyes, try not to cry.  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you.  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you[Chorus]_

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_And things we used to do.  
Follow me there. A beautiful somewhere,  
A place that I can share with you._

_Falling into memories of you And things we used to do…_

He then strums the end. Kori then hugs Richard. Richard then softly hugs back, wrapping one arm around her neck.

"I love you." Kori whispers softly in his ear. He lets out a soft breath from his nostril, kind of making doing a laugh, but not really. He then smiles after. He then softly kissed her neck.

"I love you, too." Richard softly replied. Kori then pulls away and smiles at him.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**OH MY GOSH! CORNY ENDING! SORRY! IT IS FINISHED! AH!!!!!! Wow… Story over… This is so weird… I never finished a chapter story before! So crazy! :O Anyways, I am SO excited that I was able to do this! Thank you to ALL of my reviewers! It is so amazing to have people read my story and enjoy it! It really makes my heart skip! I love you guys! You are all amazing, even you people who don't review. Who just read and say, "Good story, I'll come back to it later." Yeah! I know some of you do that! HAHA! Anyways... Thank you guys SO much! Look for my next story! Might take a little while, but it'll be here sooner or later! Ok. Peace Out! XP**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


End file.
